An Indecent Proposal
by Annibelle White
Summary: If Fiyero wants to get out of his arranged marriage to Sarima, he has to be engaged within a year. Having just barely arrived at Shiz, he realizes that wouldn't be enough time to find the love of his life. So instead, he persuades a hesistant Elphaba to pose as his girlfriend/fiancee until he takes the throne and can make his own decisions. Can they keep it professional? Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note: So, I love just taking these two a putting them in different situations and seeing what comes of it. I promise this doesn't mean I'm not updating my other stories (I'm still working on my revision of "Forced Love," as well as continuing, "A New Philosophy." I'm also working on a complete rewrite of "From Elphaba to Fae: The Lost Years," but I refuse to post that until it's finished and I'm satisfied. Anyway, here's the latest story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter One: A Crazy Idea**

"Do they arrange marriages for everyone in the Vinkus?" Crope asked Fiyero.

He shook his head. "Just royalty. Lucky me." Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Marriage out there, of course, is different. So is just about everything else." He didn't want to go into exactly how different – how many times he'd walked in on his father with their cook, how it was clear to him that his mother knew and she simply stayed silent. That wasn't the sort of thing you tell a new group of friends, and it wasn't something he was proud of.

"That's an antiquated tradition, isn't it?" Elphaba commented.

"I suppose it is." He eyed the green girl uncertainly. Of all of the new people he'd met since he'd begun school at Shiz, he found her to be the most interesting and intriguing, and not just because of her exotic skin. Fiyero had never seen anyone so outspoken and opinionated.

"Do you want to go through with it? Do you have to?" Pfanee asked.

He shook his head. "I'd much rather marry for love, but I don't have the luxury of the time for that. I'm expected to be engaged by next year."

"How sad," Boq remarked.

"Stop prodding the poor boy," Avaric snipped. "I, for one, would like to live in the now." He stuck his nose into the air and slid an arm around Shen-Shen, who giggled and shifted closer to him.

Fiyero looked around the table, noticing the way Crope brushed his leg against Tibbet, the way Boq looked at Glinda, the way Pfanee stared off into the distance, thinking about that boy back home she always spoke of. Even Nessa eyed Boq with hopeless longing. The only person with clear eyes at the table was Elphaba. He smiled at the people around him, thinking how it was only fitting he'd found the strangest group of students on campus. "Yes. I have a year before I have to worry about any of that."

As the sky got dark and the group walked back, they split off into pairs, traveling in a line down the small streets back towards the dormitories. He ended up walking beside Elphaba. "Tell me more about your life in the Vinkus," she requested. "I've been to Munchkinland, Quadling Country and Gillikin, but I've heard so little about the Vinkus."

"I might sound biased, but I think it's one of the most beautiful places in Oz. Some would call it barren and uncivilized, but there's so much nature, so much color."

"Many people aren't fond of color." Elphaba said wryly.

"Well, I am. I would assume you are, too." He motioned at her skin.

Her cheeks darkened in a way that made him catch his breath. "I am. Not for that reason. I think our world could use a little more color. Otherwise things get boring."

Fiyero found himself drawn to her eyes; the moonlight made them more crimson then brown and they were lit with a passion most people lacked. "I doubt you ever let yourself get bored. Is this what you do for fun around here?"

"I do a lot of reading on my own, actually. I only come out when Glinda or Nessa insist. I enjoy a good debate, but I only get that on occasion when we're in this group. Most of the time everyone just gossips, and I don't stand for gossip."

"I enjoyed having you with us. I know Avaric might not want to hear differing opinions, but I'm always open to them." Since arriving at Shiz only several weeks ago, he'd realized there was much he didn't know about the world he lived in and he thirsted for knowledge of all of it. His curiosity was endless.

She gave a small smile at that, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. "It's nice to know someone keeps an open mind. These days that's difficult to find. I suppose it's because you've been here such a short time that you've yet to be corrupted."

"Corrupted?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Things aren't always what they seem, Master Fiyero." Her tone was dark, but she shook her head. "You'll learn. You don't need to be brooding about things now. Have you been getting on well in classes?"

"Outside of life sciences, yes. I do believe Professor Nikidik has it out for me, though."

She cackled. "I noticed that. He's angry that you interrupted his demonstration and made him look like the imbecile he is. That's not your fault. He shouldn't have been playing with a fire he couldn't contain." Her voice softened and she clasped her hands in front of her. "I felt so bad for you that day. It was a bit of a harsh welcome. You looked so afraid."

"I had spent days wondering what to expect on my first day of classes, but that certainly wasn't something I considered."

"I can't imagine that it was. He doesn't belong in the classroom. You could've been killed. Any one of us could have."

"I see you don't like the man any more than I do."

"I don't. I miss Doctor Dillamond."

"Who?"

"He was our life sciences professor before and I actually learned things from him."

"What happened? Did he quit?"

She paused, as though wondering how to respond, looking at the ground in front of her as she answered. "A lab accident."

"How horrible."

"Yes, very." Elphaba sighed. "He was a Goat, you know. But that never stopped him." She looked at Fiyero again. "Do you miss home?"

"At times. I've never been outside of the Vinkus. I know that when I finish Shiz, I will need to travel to the City and here, actually, for trade and business purposes. My father does, but he never took me with him." He suspected there were reasons for that, too – that his father enjoyed privacy while in the City, a certain type of privacy. Bringing his son along would definitely make such things difficult.

"I've never been to the City, either. I hope to go at some point."

They had reached the dormitories then and the boys and girls split off into separate groups, the girls headed towards Crage and the boys towards Three Queens. Fiyero nodded at his new friend. "It was nice to talk to you. Perhaps you'll come out again next time?"

"Maybe."

He watched her walk away for a moment before Boq grabbed him and the five boys clamored towards their rooms. "I do hope tomorrow's lecture isn't too boring," the Munchkin boy muttered.

He was talking about their economics class. "I'm certain it will be, though."

"I know. And I so hate numbers. They all jumble together inside my head. As long as we don't have a surprise quiz tomorrow, though, I think I'll survive."

Fiyero merely shrugged, not knowing how to respond, his mind elsewhere. He was thinking about his impending marriage. Since he was about six years old, he'd known he was to marry Sarima, but as he'd gotten older he'd begun to further understand what that meant. And he'd never had time to fall in love or find another bride, and where was he to look? He'd been at Kiamo Ko for most of his life. Now here he was, finally out in the world.

Of course, a year wouldn't give him enough time to find someone and get engaged. But what if he didn't, exactly? What if he found someone willing to go along with his story and pretend to be engaged until he was allowed to take the throne and make his own decision? He didn't have to actually marry until after he took his father's seat, so it could work. It would have to be convincing, and he'd have to find the right girl. Why would any girl even bother to go along with it, though? He'd have to think of something to benefit her. He had some money. Not a lot, but more than the majority of students here.

It was a ridiculous idea. He couldn't lie to his parents, could he? His father had always been distant from him, but his mother knew him well. She'd know. And even if she didn't, it wouldn't feel right to lie to her like that. Still, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unnecessary Distraction

**Chapter Two: An Unnecessary Distraction**

Elphaba sat atop her bed reading the piece of trash that had been assigned for her literature class. It was a translation of an old Ozian fable describing Kumbrica and Lurline and the man they both fell in love with – the original Oz. Of course, in the end, he chose Lurline and Kumbrica cast a curse upon them both. She'd learned this story as a child. Why was she being forced to read it again?

Across the room, Glinda cleared her throat. "Nessa wanted me to ask you if you'd join her at services tomorrow."

"Because she knew I'd say no if she asked me herself? What made her think that you asking me would get a different response?" She put down the book. "Should I tell her that I won't go or should you?"

"I think you should. If I tell her, she's going to somehow convince me to go with her instead. I don't know if I can sit through that again, Elphie."

"What if neither one of us told her?"

"Then she'd come in here demanding to know why."

"Good. Let her. Maybe we can handle it for once and for all." Elphaba didn't like the idea of Glinda being dragged into the religious battle that had been going on for years between her and Nessarose, but it appeared the only way to resolve the problem was to do just that. Nessa had already dragged the poor girl into it, anyway. "I'll tell her to stop asking, and that it's cruel to ask you to do it for her and put you in the middle."

"That sounds a bit confrontational." Glinda bit her lip.

"I think that's the only way it's going to get fixed, Glinda. I'm sorry she asked you in the first place. It was wrong of her."

"I don't mind going once in a while, but twice a week? That's too much for me."

"It's too much for anyone. I feel bad for Nanny having take her there. I don't think the old woman is much for religion, either, but she bears her burden in silence – at least around Nessarose." Elphaba kicked her book off the bed.

"You shouldn't treat your school books like that. It's childish."

"So is the book. I thought this was an institution of _higher_ learning. Instead, all I'm doing in second-year literature class is reading things I've already read." She stood up and stretched out her limbs, closing her eyes as she felt her knuckles crack and her back adjust. "I'm going to the library. Maybe there's something more interesting to read there."

"Be back before curfew," Glinda warned.

Elphaba had a habit of losing track of time when she was reading. "I'll do my best." She grabbed her knapsack and headed out.

It was just past the point in the semester where first-year students had gotten used to her and didn't stare quite so long anymore. Occasionally a student pointed at her with a snigger, but she didn't even noticed half the time unless someone pointed it out to her. She liked to keep in her own little world and not concern herself with what was going on immediately around her. But a voice pulled her from her reverie. "Miss Elphaba, where are you headed?"

"To the library," she replied, looking at Fiyero. He'd been running to catch up with her, apparently, and he was breathless. She slowed her pace.

"I was headed there as well. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead. I don't make the best company, but you do what you want."

"I don't think you're so bad."

The Vinkun boy was almost irritatingly kind and equally naïve. Years ago, she might've found it sweet, but she was far too cynical by now to accept his amiable behavior. Still, she decided, he was so new here, and it wouldn't be fair to be rude to him quite so soon. "I appreciate that."

"What are you working on at the library?"

"I wasn't aware having classwork to do was a requirement. I had actually just intended on reading."

"Anything specific?"

"I'll find something, I'm sure."

"How are you doing today?"

That gave her pause. Only Glinda asked her that. No one else actually cared how her day was going. She looked at his eyes, the color of the beautiful diamonds on his skin, and they seemed genuine. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm just avoiding my sister."

"I noticed your sister seems to have a soft spot for Boq."

"She'd like to pretend otherwise. Too bad he only had eyes for Glinda."

"And you?"

"I don't need that kind of distraction, nor do I want it." She eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of question is that?"

"People seem to talk about these things a lot," he observed. "I was just making conversation."

"Right. Of course." She wasn't sure why it mattered. "Well, I don't care to talk about it. I think it's silly and pointless. In the grand scheme of things, there are other things that matter much more."

"That is probably true." He opened the library door for her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Out here, boys don't usually do that."

"What? The door? I was just being polite."

"Well, that's kind of you. But it's unnecessary." She strode inside and lowered her voice. "Look, we probably shouldn't talk too much in here. The librarian already has it out for me. I don't feel like angering her any further."

"We can share a table," he whispered.

She nodded and put her knapsack down in a chair across from the one he'd chosen. Maybe he needed help with an assignment but was too shy to ask outright. "What are you working on?"

"A paper for my beginning policies class." He answered, opening his notebook. "I think the books I'm looking for are right over there." Fiyero got up and headed over to a shelf on the far side of the room.

Meanwhile, she wandered the fiction novels. Of course, there wasn't a lot to choose from, as this was more an academic library. Usually she wouldn't mind, for she enjoyed reading essays and research just as much as fiction, but today she was in the mood for something else. There were very few books on these shelves, however, that she hadn't read before. After flipping through some pages, she finally settled on one and headed back over to the table.

Fiyero glanced up from his book with a kind smile and went back to reading intently, his lips forming words as he read. Perhaps he didn't need her help, after all. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he began scribbling furiously.

Elphaba brought her knees up on the chair and wrapped her arms around them, placing her book in her lap and beginning to read. She cocked her head as the main character, a female, began talking about some boy she liked. Funny, it hadn't seemed like a romance novel when she'd glanced at it, and the title didn't indicate such, either. She decided to wait it out, see if maybe she was making an incorrect assumption.

By the time Fiyero cleared his throat and put down his book, she was completely engrossed in the novel. "It seems like you are enjoying what you're reading."

Her cheeks flushed. "Um, maybe." How had time gotten away from her like that? And why was she still reading this ridiculous story? It was exactly what she'd thought it was, and yet she'd been lapping up every word of it.

"Well, I'm about done. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? It's getting dark." He offered.

"Remember when I said that you opening the door for me was unnecessary?"

"Let me guess. This is also unnecessary?"

"You catch on quick." She laughed, covering her mouth when the librarian shot her a piercing glare over her thick glasses.

"I tried. What can I say?" He shrugged and gathered his things. "It was nice to talk to you, Elphie."

"It was nice talking to you, too, Fiyero." She watched him go, noticing there was a diamond tattooed to the back of his neck and that it almost shimmered as he stepped outside into the evening glow. She shook her head. Clearly, that romance novel had gone to her head.


	3. Chapter 3: A Business Matter

**Chapter Three: A Business Matter**

He was toying with the idea that he'd had the other day, though that was a bit crazy. Of course, it wouldn't work. It was just a fleeting thought; though the more he thought about it, the more it seemed legitimate. But there were obvious problems with it and very big holes in his plan.

"Fiyero, if you sit there staring at the wall people might think you're crazy." Boq commented beside him. "Class ended five minutes ago."

Elphaba stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you daydreaming over there?"

"Not quite." He shook himself back into the present moment. "I was just thinking about an issue I was having. It's nothing important."

"Are you coming to lunch with us or not, then?" Boq asked.

He couldn't recall being asked, but he certainly wouldn't turn down the invitation. "Gladly. Are we going to be at the same place we ate last time?"

Elphaba nodded at him. "You really weren't paying attention at all, were you? Well, don't expect to borrow my notes to help you figure out what you missed."

"But you've got the best handwriting in the class. I can't read any of Boq's scribbling. Besides, you're more thorough." He pleaded. "I know I shouldn't have let my mind wander off like that, and I swear it's not something I usually do. I won't ask again unless I have a good reason." Fiyero stood and gathered his things. "It was just the last few minutes of class. I can copy them during lunch. They won't ever leave your sight."

"You're lucky I like you enough to let you." She sighed. "If it were Avaric asking, that would be a different story."

Fiyero snorted. "Avaric doesn't care if he misses anything. I do."

"That's certainly true enough. If his father didn't have all that money, he would've failed out of this school long ago." Elphaba began walking.

He and Boq followed at almost a trot. Sweet Oz, she walked fast! And poor Boq's short little legs had to go twice as fast just to catch up. "Elphie!" The Munchkin panted. "Wait up. It's lunch. We won't get in trouble if we're late."

She slowed and turned to the boys. "I forgot not everyone is as punctual as I am."

"It's Fiyero's fault. He slowed us down by sitting there drifting off into space." Boq protested. "Please slow down. I might pass out."

Her pace finally matched theirs. "I don't see why you can't just keep your own pace and stray behind. I'm not great company, anyway."

"You are, though. With a mind like yours, Elphie, you could talk to us about any number of subjects." Fiyero said.

"I let Boq and Glinda call me that because there's no stopping them. You, dear boy, are not to continue using that dreadful nickname." Her eyes pierced into his.

"Right. I apologize."

"By the way," she fumbled through her bag, "here's my notebook. I want it back by the end of lunch."

"Thank you so much. If you ever miss a class that we share, feel free to ask me for notes. I'd gladly give them to you."

She raised a single eyebrow at that. "I don't miss class."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Do you not get sick?"

"Not often."

"Well, should the unthinkable happen and you're unable to get to class, just ask me for my notes." He replied sarcastically.

He could tell she wasn't used to someone giving her attitude, and for a moment he thought she was going to snap at him, but her face broke out into a rare, lovely smile. "I suppose I will. Should that ever happen."

It was at that moment that he knew she was the missing piece of his plan.

That evening as the group walked home, he fell into step beside her again. "Here's your notebook back."

"Thank you. I trust you got what you needed."

"Yes."

She put her notebook away and stared in front of her, obviously with no intention of continuing the conversation.

He decided to push a little. "How was your meal?"

"Fine. Why do you care?"

"You're my friend. I'm being friendly."

"Right."

"I am, Elphaba. Or do you not have friends?"

"What do you want from me, Fiyero?" She demanded, seeing right through him.

Clearly small talk wasn't going to work with her. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"In private. Could we meet tomorrow for lunch?"

She stopped walking and Pfanee, who was walking behind her, almost tripped. Ignoring the brunette's glare, she eyed him. "I don't know about this."

"Elphaba, it's just lunch." He waved Pfanee ahead of them. "It's a business thing. What do you think I'm going to do, poison your food?"

"I don't know. People don't generally spend time with me alone unless they're forced. Or they want something from me. And I don't know what you want from me."

"Nothing bad, I assure you. It's just a personal situation I would like your help with that I don't care to discuss in front of others. I'm sure you understand that I like my privacy."

She began walking again. "Fine. Tomorrow."

"Great."

When he got back to his dorm, he tried to arrange his words in the right way. She'd be perfect, if he could only get her to agree to it. Somehow he didn't think things that would persuade most girls would work for her. Would she pretend to date him, even eventually pretend to be engaged to him? It was a long ruse to carry out, and he knew that. It would have to continue until he took the throne. Then he could do as he wished and she'd be free. Not that she cared that she'd be free, which was why he'd thought of her in the first place. It wouldn't get in the way of her personal life, since she'd openly said she didn't want one.

Would she be offended when he asked her? He thought that most women might be, but she was completely different from any woman he had known, and not just because she wasn't Vinkun. It was intriguing. He couldn't figure her out or predict her behavior. Everything she did was a mystery to him.

Of course, the danger here was falling for her. She'd never stand for it. And he shouldn't. This had to be business only, or things could go sour early and he couldn't afford to take that risk. But sometimes he looked at her and he wanted to run his hands through her hair or press her fingers to his mouth. Maybe no one else saw it, but to him everything she did was sensual and enchanting.

What was he thinking? Fiyero shook his head. He couldn't do this. The thoughts that had just entered his mind made it clear enough. On paper she was perfect, but he wasn't sure that was enough. Then again, he wasn't certain he had any other choice.


	4. Chapter 4: A Strange Proposition

**Chapter Four: A Strange Proposition**

Why was she nervous about this? He'd made himself clear that it wasn't anything bad, but she didn't like the mystery surrounding this little meeting. Did he want to copy her homework? Maybe that was it. He'd seen her notes and now he wanted more from her. Well, he was out of luck. She had more integrity than that, and she'd tell him so!

He smiled at her when she sat down across from him. "Good afternoon, Elphaba."

"Let's just get down to whatever it is you want to talk about, Fiyero. Skip the pretense."

Fiyero laughed at that. "Of course. You never mince words." He put down the menu he'd been looking at. "You remember how I told you that I need to be engaged by next year."

Already this had taken a turn she wasn't expecting, though she still didn't know where it was going. "I do recall you saying something about that, yes."

"I don't need to be married until after I've taken the throne."

"I suppose that's convenient. But, Fiyero, I don't see what this is all about."

"I don't have the time to find someone right now. But I don't want to marry the woman my parents chose for me. I want the freedom to choose. It has occurred to me that if I were to find someone who'd be willing to play the part of fiancée, I could delay actually finding a bride until after I've taken the throne. At that point, I don't have to follow my parents' rules anymore and I can do what I please."

He couldn't be getting at what she was thinking. "You're very clever in thinking of that."

"Except playing that part would be hard on someone's romantic life. And the it would need to be believable, the kind of girl I might actually fall in love with."

"Right."

"I don't see any other girl willing to sacrifice her love life. Except you don't want one to begin with."

So he was saying what she thought he was. "You're asking me? To pretend we're engaged?"

"Not engaged just yet. People wouldn't believe that unless we'd been seeing each other first. Or at least, unless they thought we had. I'm asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend and yes, eventually fiancée." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I thought you said it had to be believable. I'm not someone most men want to date, Fiyero."

"You don't know me well enough to know what I would want." He shot back.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks, the way it always did when this strange boy actually argued with her, challenged her in a way most people wouldn't dare. "I don't."

"Look, I know this is a crazy thing to ask, and I can't blame you if you refuse. I'd pay you for your time. And once I'm in power, I'd owe you a thousand favors."

She surprised herself. Elphaba was actually considering this. It would definitely help stop everyone from prodding her about her personal life. And Fiyero's people were pagans. Her father would be absolutely horrified, and she almost laughed just imagining his reaction when he found out. "I want the terms, then. Do I have to touch you? How, exactly, do we convince people of this?"

"It would start slowly. And yes, you'd have to touch me. No more than kissing, though, and we certainly wouldn't start there. Maybe some time next week, we'd show up somewhere holding hands. We'd tell people we're dating. You'd have to come out to the Vinkus to meet my parents. I would meet your family, too, probably. Elphaba, if you don't want to lie to them, it won't work. You can tell one person. Nessa, maybe."

"Glinda."

"What?"

"I'd tell Glinda. Nessa would buy it. Glinda knows me too well."

"Are you agreeing?"

"I'm saying that I'll take it under consideration." She knew that, logically, what he was asking was not so bad. "We'd have to kiss?"

"Is that a deal breaker?"

"No. I'm not a prude." She stuck her nose in the air and glared at him. "I can do that. If I decide I want to do this."

"You're going to go back to your room and talk to Glinda about this, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think I do. Talk it over with her if you want, so long as she promises not to say anything about this one way or the other."

"I know it might shock you, but she's actually quite good at keeping secrets."

"If you trust her, that's enough for me. Now order something. I'm buying."

Elphaba wondered how to best broach the subject with Glinda and wished she had more time, but he wanted an answer tomorrow. "I had an interesting talk with Fiyero today," she said quietly.

The blonde looked up from her sorcery book and put her wand down. "Oh?"

She tried to put this as carefully as she could. "He wants me to pretend to date him and eventually pretend we're engaged so that he can get out of his arranged marriage."

Glinda gaped at her. "He wants what?"

"You heard me."

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"I thought it was pretty strange, too. But I can't really blame him. It's a good idea, and he doesn't want to marry some stranger his parents picked. I don't know if I'm the girl he should've asked."

"May I ask if he told you why he asked you?"

"Because not many girls would pretend to date someone else for that long. It would get in the way of having real relationships. He knows that won't bother me."

"And you're going to do this? What's in it for you?"

"A million favors from the king of the Arjiki tribe when he takes the throne. Once he takes the throne, our engagement can end and he can take his time finding someone else. But he'll owe me. Not to mention the idea of me dating a Vinkun boy would scandalize my father." She didn't add that he'd offered to pay her. Elphaba didn't want his money. It made her feel like a whore – even if she wasn't actually doing anything. "And I'm not sure if I'm going to or not. I actually thought I might ask you what you thought."

Glinda chewed on her lip for a moment. "I'm not sure it's the best idea for you."

"What do you mean for me?"

"You're going to make me say this?" As she shook her head, curls fell everywhere. "Elphaba, I've seen the way you look at Fiyero. Maybe it's not the best idea to pretend to be in a relationship with someone you actually have feelings for."

Glaring at Glinda, Elphaba thrust her hands onto her bed. "I don't have feelings for him. Or anyone." Perhaps she'd thought to herself that he was somewhat attractive, that his differentness was appealing. And sure, she enjoyed talking to him more than any other boy she knew. But that meant absolutely nothing to her.

"If you say so." But Glinda was clearly still skeptical.

"I barely know him," she insisted.

"You asked for my advice, Elphaba. I was just making an observation. If you truly don't have feelings for him, and you're certain there won't be another man in the next few years that you might be interested it, go ahead and do it. I don't know why you're even asking me if you've already made up your mind."

"I haven't. And I need… Glinda, if I do this, I need to make it real. I need to know what I'm doing. I have no idea. You can coach me, watch me and save me if I do something stupid. And you need to go along with it. I know you know well enough to be able to tell when I'm lying. So I'm telling you now. I'm not going to hide this from you if it is what I do."

"I appreciate that. And I will keep my lips sealed on the topic whatever you do. But you need to be careful, Elphie. He could break your heart."

"Not if I don't let him."


	5. Chapter 5: Terms and Conditions

**Chapter Five: Terms and Conditions**

"I think I'll do this. With a few conditions of my own."

She'd shown up at his door basically unannounced that evening. He took her hand and walked her into the room. "All right. Tell me."

For a moment, she stared down at their hands and then drew back. "Let's begin with that. I'm not an affectionate person by nature, and it wouldn't be believable if I was acting sweet with you all of the sudden. I'm not saying we need to keep our distance, but I am saying we need to remember who we are. We're still playing ourselves, Fiyero."

"Fair enough. But you need to remember that we need to move this relatively fast if we're going to be 'engaged' by next year."

"I get that." She paused. "And I don't want your money. You can owe me all the favors you want when this is over, but the money… it doesn't feel right. I'm doing this because you looked desperate for help, and because you don't deserve to be stuck in the situation you're in. And, honestly, there are some parts of this that will benefit me, too. I wouldn't mind having my family off my back, either."

"If you insist." He sat on his bed. "Sit down and we'll talk about how to handle this, then."

She sat down beside him. "I've told Glinda."

"I figured." He smiled. "Now, we'll call yesterday's lunch our first official date. And maybe once or twice a week, the two of us need to be away from everyone else, not necessarily out and about, but together somewhere. You can come over here and just study if you want. But you need to be with me. I won't bother you."

"I think I can do that. If I was in a real relationship, which I likely wouldn't be at all, I don't see myself going out a lot to begin with. Staying in and studying is probably what I'd do."

"Good. We're on the same page, then. I guess I'll tell my parents over the winter holidays."

"I'll do the same. Nessa and Nanny will probably already know by then, anyway. Please tell me you're not intending to make some sort of big deal about announcing our 'relationship.'"

"Nope. I figure we'll just show up holding hands one of these days to dinner and everyone will come to their own conclusions." He sat back. "Stay here a bit. I don't know if anyone saw you at my door, but if they did…"

"Right." She looked around and grabbed the knapsack she always carried, pulling out a book. Glancing at him quickly, she settled herself on the floor.

"You can sit on the bed, you know." But he knew why she wasn't. And he knew she shouldn't. That didn't stop him from wanting her to.

"I'm perfectly comfortable right here." She gave him a pointed look.

"I was just being friendly. We're still friends through this. You understand that, right?"

"Of course." But she didn't even look at him.

He relaxed on his bed. "You don't want to talk more about this?"

"It sounds like you've gotten it pretty much figured out, Fiyero. What more is there to talk about?"

"What did Glinda think?"

"She thinks it's a bit crazy, but she doesn't see the harm."

"It is a little out there. But I really don't know what else I could do." He looked over at her, noting that she had her nose in her book still. "You'll probably need to join me in the Vinkus over the spring or summer holidays to meet my family."

"I can do that. Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of." He didn't mention that the Vinkus wasn't as… traditional as the rest of Oz, that people were more open. His father didn't exactly go about hiding his affairs from his mother. And many couples didn't necessarily care to wait until marriage to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, but that didn't apply to them. Fiyero wasn't sure if he should even bother to tell her that and he decided to leave it as it was for the moment. "We might want to get our story straight on how this all came about. I had an idea, though."

"What's that?"

"It's simple. The other day when we ran into each other on our way to library, we got to talking. We realized we had more in common than we thought and I asked you out. You agreed. Easy. We shouldn't make this complicated if it doesn't have to be."

"Good."

He was getting frustrated with the way she was basically ignoring him and he went over and sat beside her. She lifted her gaze to him for just a moment and then went back to her reading. "What are you studying?"

"Life sciences."

"I could study with you, maybe quiz you or something. We are in that class together, you know."

"I do just fine on my own, thanks."

He didn't know why, but he wanted her to talk to him. "Have you told Glinda that you've accepted the idea?"

"I will." She looked like she wanted to say something more, but shook her head.

He couldn't imagine that her roommate hadn't had more to say, but he knew prodding wasn't going to get him much further. Instead, he grabbed his own book and flipped through the pages. Maybe he could find something to discuss with her in terms of the book. "What made you so interested in life sciences, Elphaba?"

"Our old professor." Her face finally displayed some emotion. "It's really too bad you'll never get to have a class taught by Dr. Dillamond. He was so passionate about the topic and he knew so much. It was impossible not be interested."

"Unlike Dr. Nikidik, who you can barely hear at all." He commented wryly.

She grinned at that. "Exactly."

"I don't see much passion for the subject there."

"There isn't any. Sometimes I wonder why he bothers to teach at all."

"I imagine the pay is fairly good. That's the only reason I can think of."

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"I can't believe any of us are passing that class at all, though. All he does is stupid demonstrations to stroke his own ego and mutters about things no one understands. If it weren't for the book, I'd have no clue what we're supposed to be learning."

"That thing he was doing when you first came in… he was definitely trying to show off. It failed miserably, though."

He cringed, remembering. His parents had come with him to get him settled the first day and insisted he wear ceremonial robes. They'd left just before he went to his first class, but he hadn't had time to change. Fiyero couldn't forget the stares of his classmates, the pointed fingers and the snickering. Then again, she probably got more of it than he did, and on a daily basis. He couldn't understand why, though. The green, though it was typical, wasn't ugly. It shimmered on her skin, made her look ethereal. "I'm surprised he still has his job after that."

"Morrible doesn't care. She's too busy organizing poetry readings that are actually thinly-veiled political rallies."

"Oh?"

"She hated Dr. Dillamond. And he wasn't too fond of her. If she could've fired him, she would've, but he'd been there long before she arrived and with his tenure, there wasn't much she could do about him. She was probably overjoyed the day he died." She said darkly.

"You don't really think she's that evil, do you?"

"I'm not certain." She admitted.

He put a hand on her shoulder, noting that she jumped a little. They'd have to work on that. "This place can't be all bad."

"No, it's not. There are good people here. But people can be corrupted. As I've said before."

"It's a good thing we have you to set us straight, then." He told her.

She smiled genuinely at that, laughing lightly. "Yes, maybe it is."


	6. Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter Six: Practice Makes Perfect**

"You're really going to do this?" Glinda asked, hands on her hips. They were about to meet the group for dinner. Fiyero was going to be at their door any moment to walk with them.

"Yes. Glinda, I know you don't approve. But think of the situation he's in. It's unfair. This gives him a chance at his own life, and it gives me a way to irritate my father. It's a win-win situation."

"Have you told Nessa? Nanny?"

"No. I figure they'll figure it out tonight just like everyone else."

"They will not appreciate that."

"That's not my concern. I don't know what I'm doing, Glinda. I need someone to back me up, so I'd feel better if he's there to lie about it with me." A knock came at the door. "That would be him. Look, I get that you think it's crazy, but be nice to him, will you?"

"Why do you care?" The blonde demanded.

"Because he's still my friend." She opened the door. "Good evening, Fiyero."

Glinda stood beside her. "Yes, good evening, Fiyero." She rolled her eyes.

"She thinks we're crazy." Elphaba told him.

"We might be." He laughed. "Glinda, you can at least understand why I'm doing this, right?"

"Perhaps. Now, if the two of you are going to act like a couple, you might want to practice in front of me first." She examined the two of them. "Fiyero, take Elphaba's hand."

Elphaba tried to ignore the way she felt her body warm when he grasped her hand. "Is that good enough?" She asked.

"Not like that. If you two really liked one another, you'd intertwine your fingers." Glinda held her hands in front of her and demonstrated for them.

Fiyero slipped his fingers between hers. "Better?"

"Yes. Now, you don't have to do that the whole night, but on occasion. Or maybe you could just put your hand over hers once in a while. You'll sit next to one another, of course. And Elphaba, don't look like that. You look like, well, a fish out of water, if you'll excuse me for saying so. Smile at him, would you? And look into his eyes once in a while, not at the floor. He's got the look down. You don't."

She gazed up at him and gave him a small smile, mumbling. "Maybe you should've picked someone who knows what they're doing."

"Still not quite right, Elphie." Glinda chided across the room.

"I think I picked the right girl," he said quietly so Glinda wouldn't hear.

"That's kind of you." She murmured, trying hard to hold his eyes with her own.

"That's it. You've got it, Elphaba." Glinda said, "You look convincing now."

Elphaba wasn't sure exactly what she'd been doing that changed, but she supposed she'd get the hang of this eventually. "Can we please go now, then?"

The three of them walked in silence to the cafe which only made Elphaba more keenly aware of how small her hand felt in his, how sweaty her palms must be. She wondered if he noticed. And then she wondered why she cared. As they approached the door, he pulled her away from Glinda's prying eyes. "This is your last chance to back out, Elphaba."

She almost did. Every part of her was screaming that this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever done and she should put a stop to it before it became a complete disaster, but she couldn't bear the disappointment that would bring to him, already imagining the sadness in his eyes. "Let's do this, Fiyero."

Glinda was already seated when they got inside to the group, and she watched them critically. Elphaba wasn't certain she liked Glinda analyzing her every move. She turned and looked at Fiyero, who was giving her a dopey grin that she couldn't help but think was the slightest bit endearing.

"What is this?" Tibbett asked, gesturing to the couple.

"What does it look like?" Fiyero replied. He must be as uncomfortable with outright lying as she was, and that was going to cause a problem if they didn't get used to it fast.

"Fabala?" Nessa raised her eyebrows at her older sister as Elphaba and Fiyero took seats next to each other and he finally dropped her hand. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks, but she thought that maybe blushing wouldn't hurt in this situation. "Fiyero and I got to talking one day and it just happened."

"We've been spending a little time together," he added. "I like it."

So far neither one of them had directly lied. Nessa merely shook her head. "We'll talk more about this another time."

Nanny didn't say a word and sat there staring at the two of them with some sort of confusion.

"Fiyero, you can do better." Avaric commented.

"I beg to differ." Fiyero replied, putting his hand over hers on the table. She tried not to jump when he did.

"I think it's cute," Glinda said with finality. "If they like each other, let them be. We don't go around harassing you and Shen-Shen, Avaric."

Crope studied them for a moment. "I can see it."

"Um, thanks?" Elphaba wasn't sure what that meant.

Everyone laughed and the topic was dropped for the rest of the evening.

When they finished eating, Fiyero walked her home - accompanied by Glinda of course. As soon as everyone else was out of earshot, he asked Glinda, "How'd we do?"

"Not bad. I might have bought it if I didn't know better. You two actually do make a cute couple." She shrugged. "Elphaba, you're probably in for a long talk with Nessa and Nanny, though."

"I know." She wrinkled her nose. "I'll handle it."

"They won't be happy about this, will they?" Fiyero asked.

"No, they won't. To be honest, it's part of the reason I'm doing this. My father's reaction is going to be the worst, actually. He wants me to find a man, of course, but I'm pretty sure he would prefer if that man were Munchkin or Gillikinese and worshipped the Unnamed God."

"So you are getting something out of this." He observed.

"Yes. I'm showing my father, for the millionth time, that I don't do what he wants me to do. I also think I'll be relieved when the nagging about acting marriageable and courtship stops." She stopped as she unlocked their door.

Fiyero followed them inside for a quick moment. "I'm glad this helps you, too, I guess. It makes a little more sense now why you agreed."

"Not to me," Glinda muttered, though Elphaba could tell Fiyero hadn't heard.

"Anyway," she said quickly, "later this week in your room?"

"Yes." He bit his lip for a moment. "I think this is going to work out just fine."

"I'll admit I wasn't so sure it would," she told him.

"Neither was I. But like I said, I chose the right girl."

Glinda snorted from the other side of the room.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you after class on Wednesday, then." He kissed her on the cheek and she flinched. "Just practicing." And then he was gone.

Elphaba shut the door behind him and glared at her roommate. "Stop giving me that look."

But Glinda merely shook her head in disdain. "You know, I was going to try, one more time, to talk you out of this ridiculous ploy. But looking at you now, Elphie, I can tell there's no point. You are already in way too deep."


	7. Chapter 7: An Unheeded Warning

**Chapter Seven: An Unheeded Warning**

Glinda was in his beginning policies class - something about her hoping to marry a man with a decent government position. Sometimes the young woman would wave at him as they entered class, but she rarely acknowledged him. She was surprisingly keen on focusing on class work. That was why it shocked him a little when she slid into the seat next to him. "You know I told her not to do this."

"Elphaba?"

"Who else?"

"You really think it's such a terrible idea?" He asked.

"No. It's actually quite brilliant. I think she shouldn't be involved in it, though."

"Oh?"

"You don't know her like I do, Fiyero. I know you think that she's this emotionless creature, but no one is that uncomplicated."

"I never said I thought she didn't have feelings." He was starting to feel defensive.

"Did you stop to consider maybe she had them for you?" Glinda demanded in a quiet voice. "Because I think she does."

There was no way Elphaba had any feeling for him. Every time they were around each other and they weren't in public, she made certain to keep her distance. That told him enough. "Clearly you don't know her as well as you thought. There's no way she feels anything for me in any way other than friendship."

"Think what you want. But let me explain something to you: if this falls apart and I have to pick up the pieces, you will have me to deal with. And you may think she's fierce, but you haven't seen me angry."

"Why do you think she's so fragile, Glinda? I'm pretty sure Elphaba can take care of herself. If she thought this was a bad idea, she wouldn't have done it."

"I'm going to tell you something she told me one night, and if you repeat it to her or anyone else, you'll regret it. She'd had a little wine and the story just came out. When Elphaba was back in Munchkinland, there was an older boy who used to flirt with her to get her to let him copy her homework and such. He had her convinced he actually liked her, that he didn't care how she looked. So she helped him. But that wasn't all he wanted."

Just hearing this story was making him angry. "He took advantage of her?"

"A few times. One afternoon, she heard him bragging about it to his friends when he thought she wasn't there. Since then, she's refused to even show an interest in a boy - until you showed up. You don't know what she was before she met you, Fiyero, and I'm not sure if she's better or worse now. What I do know is that she's more vulnerable."

"You can't think I'd possibly do that to her!" The thought of someone hurting her like that had him clenching his fists beneath his desk. "She knows what this is. And so do I."

"Then promise me if you get the slightest feeling it might be more than that to her, you will put an end to it. For her sake."

He thought back to his life before he'd come to Shiz. There'd been a few girls back home, girls he'd talked to and one or two who'd asked him to take them to bed. Fiyero wasn't necessarily ashamed to admit that he had. But those girls had wanted that, just for the honor of telling people they'd been with the prince. And he had no intention of doing anything of the sort to Elphaba, though occasionally he found himself imagining her in ways he probably shouldn't. No wonder she pushed him away so much. "I will. Thank you for telling me, Glinda. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about it, but I understand you're trying to protect her. You don't need to worry about me, though. This isn't about using her at all. We're both using each other, yes, but we're friends and she knows that."

She looked at him closely for a moment. "I hadn't considered this."

"Considered what?"

"That you might feel the same as she does."

"Neither one of us feels anything in that way, Glinda, I assure you."

"And what happens if you do? It's been known to happen, you know. Spending that much time with someone can affect you in ways you don't expect."

"I'd put an end to it. Just like you said. Because I do not need to complicate what should be a simple ruse." But he couldn't allow himself to meet Glinda's eyes. "Even if I did want her, Glinda, I wouldn't do anything about it. This needs to play out for more than a year. An actual relationship could jeopardize that if something goes badly."

"Why did you choose her, Fiyero?"

"Because it was believable. Because she's different. Because she had no commitments to anyone else and doesn't want any. I thought it would make both of our lives easier." And maybe because he wanted to spend more time with her, despite the fact that maybe it was under false pretense. "Really. Stop obsessing over this. There's no need to be concerned."

"I'm not so sure about that. But I'll leave it be."

"You'll still help, right? Because the other night, your ideas were fantastic. And I have a feeling we'll need more help."

"Whatever Elphie wants." Glinda said. "I just wish it wasn't you."

Elphaba showed up at his door just as she'd said she would the next afternoon. "Nessa has asked to eat dinner with me tonight. Alone."

"You're in for it, then."

"Oh, I know."

"She is going to give you a lecture."

"Good." She laughed. "I hate to say it, but I'm enjoying this more than I should. Did you see the horrified look on her face? I love my sister, Fiyero, but her sanctimonious attitude drives me off the wall."

He loved watching the way her face lit up when she got excited. "As long as you're enjoying yourself."

She settled herself back on the floor. "It's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be, actually. It's like I'm a whole different person. Don't get me wrong, I like being me, but getting away from it for a few minutes isn't so bad."

Fiyero thought about asking her to sit up on the bed with him, but remembered the conversation with Glinda the prior day. He did harbor a little affection for her, and he didn't think he would be able to keep his hands to himself if she was that close to him on a bed. "Everyone seemed to think it was cute. I guess it's not so hard to believe, the two of us."

"I didn't like being called 'cute.'" She said. "But it was awfully funny how everyone seemed to buy into it right away. I thought they'd think it strange." Elphaba shrugged and looked down at her book, chewing on the pencil she was holding. He wondered if she was aware she was doing it.

This time he decided to just stay on the bed. He knew she didn't like being disturbed and he'd let her read in peace, though he couldn't help looking up once or twice for just a tick, watching the way her eyes moved across the page or how she'd cackle occasionally at something she'd just read. When she left, he walked her out of the building and kissed her cheek again. "Just in case anyone is watching."

"Of course." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek back. "I think we're all supposed to have lunch on Friday, so I suppose I'll see you then."

Friday was only two days away, but he caught himself wondering if he could find an excuse to see her again between now and then. Maybe Glinda had been right, after all.


	8. Chapter 8: A Civilized Conversation

**Chapter Eight: A Civilized Conversation**

She steeled her nerves before she went to visit with her sister and Nanny. Elphaba didn't expect either of them to catch on, but she had to be careful. While she was getting amusement out of how her sister had reacted, she wasn't looking forward to this conversation. For a moment, she thought about asking Glinda to join them, but she'd put her best friend through enough already this week. Besides, they were eating in Nanny and Nessa's room, so Glinda would be right next-door. Nessa often took her meals in her room – it was easier than being wheeled across campus.

It didn't take long for the subject of her new "relationship," to be breached. "Elphaba, I know you've never been much for Unionism, but dating a Winkie boy? Really?" Nessa sighed sadly.

"I don't see what those two have in common."

"He's a pagan. His people are heretics and sinners, Elphaba. It almost makes me wonder if you aren't doing that on purpose."

She was, actually. "I like him, Nessie. He's a very sweet young man. I know you don't see that, because you can't see past your preconceived notions on the Vinkus, but he really is a good person, pagan or not."

"Father will not take this well."

"Maybe he won't. I'll tell him when we go home for the winter holidays." She didn't particularly care if anyone approved; in fact, she liked that they didn't. But if she were really seeing him, she would try a little harder to get her family to like him, wouldn't she? "Please be kind about this, Nessa. You've spoken with him, haven't you? He's never said a mean word to you. Give him the benefit of an open mind, at least."

Nanny spoke up then. "There's something strange about all of this. It was quite sudden."

"Sudden? He asked me to go out with him one afternoon while we were talking in the library. We've been keeping to ourselves a lot. Neither one of us really loves the idea of being out and about." She swallowed hard. "I like him. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, I believe that." Nanny said. "But something doesn't feel right."

"It's new, that's all."

"And all that he said several weeks ago, about having to be engaged by next year? How will you feel about that?" Nessa asked.

"We've discussed it and we'll handle it when we come to it. Neither one of us got into this lightly, Nessa."

"The idea of you possibly marrying him, going out there to that barbaric place…"

"Which I will be this spring, most likely. He does want me to meet his family."

"So you're planning that far ahead, then?" Nanny interjected. "You said this was new."

"And I also said we'd discussed his situation and we agreed that, should this last that long, I will visit his family come spring." She was glad she'd always been quick, because she was getting questions she hadn't prepared for.

"I can't imagine what it would be like in that horrid place. How uncivilized!"

"Does Fiyero seem uncivilized to you, Nessa? Those are his people and if he can be as well-spoken as he is, I doubt it's as terrible as you might this out there. After all, remember Quadling Country? You've heard what people here say about them and we both know it isn't true." Elphaba was starting to genuinely feel attacked, and she didn't like the way they were talking about Fiyero or his people, no matter what she felt for him.

"You'll just have to discuss all this with Father." And Nessa would not speak of it again.

Glinda put down her wand when Elphaba stepped through the door to the adjoining room. "How'd that go?"

"Not so bad, actually."

"They believe it?"

"Completely. Nanny seems to think there's something off, but not enough to see through it. Nessa is still unhappy about it, no matter how I argued, but that's to be expected. My father will be worse." She couldn't help but grin thinking about that.

Glinda laughed. "You really want to make him mad, don't you?"

Elphaba sat on her bed and put her feet up. "I've been a good girl most of my life, Glinda. But my father's rules were stricter than most, and he always made it clear who his favorite was. I'm just so tired of his lectures and the hypocrisy. My mother wasn't a saint, and I get the feeling there were times he wasn't either, but he behaves as though he's beyond reproach. Sweet Oz, Glinda, Fiyero's a better man than my father is, though I'm sure my father wouldn't see that."

"A better man than your father? Oh, Elphie." Glinda shook her head.

"Don't read into that. It doesn't take much. Half the men on this campus are probably better men than my father. I just happen to know Fiyero well enough by now to know he actually is. That's all it is, Glinda."

The blonde blinked slowly. "Elphie, he hasn't tried anything with you, has he?" Glinda sat next to her.

"Fiyero? No! This is just for show and he knows that. I just told you he's good, Glinda. Why would you think he would do something like that?"

"He's a boy and you know how they are." The blonde looked at her. "I know you do."

"You promised we'd never talk about that again. I wish I'd never told you. And Fiyero isn't like that. He's kind and gentle and…" She trailed off. "Look, it doesn't matter. He knows better."

"I'm just making sure." Glinda said gently.

"I know that. But you need to let me do this my way, Glinda. I get that you're worried about this. I'm not stupid, though. I don't need you to handle this for me. If I thought there was a chance he would try something, I wouldn't have agreed to do this."

"I'm surprised you agreed at all. It's not like you."

"I told you why."

"That's what you tell yourself, fine. You wanted to help him. You're enjoying yourself as you're tormenting your family. It has nothing to do with any romantic feelings. Go ahead, keep saying that. It doesn't make it true, Elphie."

"Not this again, Glinda. I don't have any feelings for him in that way. I don't feel that way about anyone. I learned early on how stupid falling for someone is and I won't do it. I have other things to focus on."

"I love that you think you have control over your emotions. That would be nice, though, wouldn't it?"

It would be. Because she knew that sometimes she'd let a thought slip through that tight veil she kept on her heart, and he was the subject of those thoughts. Is that why she'd really done this? Was this some miraculously disastrous way of getting close to him? She shook her head. "It's simple not to care."

"I know it is. But you care about your family, right? And your friends?"

"Of course. That's different."

"But those emotions are what those deeper ones start as."

"I'm getting very tired of having this conversation, Glinda. I appreciate all your help, I really do. But this subject needs to be dropped. And not just temporarily."

Glinda gave Elphaba a disapproving look, but nodded. "Fine. But when you can't take it anymore, don't expect me to feel sorry for you."


	9. Chapter 9: Colorful

**Chapter Nine: Colorful**

"I got you a Lurlinemas gift." Fiyero said the afternoon before they were to head home for the winter holidays. "I thought it best to keep up appearances." He was nervous about it, though. He wanted her to like it.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on it."

He had. But he wouldn't tell her that. It had also taken him hours to decide what to get her. "It's not a big deal. It's just a bracelet. I want you to wear it, though. Make it noticeable."

"Why don't you just give it to me instead of talking about it?" She sounded exasperated.

"Right." He laughed at himself and opened his dresser drawer. "I didn't wrap it. I'm not good at wrapping."

"And there's no point in wrapping it. It's wasteful, anyway."

The bracelet hung from his fingers as he showed it to her quickly. "Let me put it on you?"

A flicker of unease flashed across her face, but she smiled politely. "Yes." She held her arm out to him.

Carefully, he clasped it around her small, bony wrist, resisting the temptation to use that wrist to draw her closer to him and instead dropping it as soon as he was finished. "There. It looks nice."

She examined it. "It's beautiful." Elphaba turned her wrist this way and that, watching the small emeralds that dangled from it. "Thank you. I suppose I know why you chose that color stone."

"It's a pretty color," he said softly.

Her eyes met his for a moment. "Personally, I think sapphires are prettier." The moment the words fell out of her mouth, she brought her hand to her lips, embarrassed. "I just meant that..." She looked away.

He knew she was referring to the color of the diamonds on his skin and he fought the desire he felt stir within him. Now he understood what Glinda had said weeks ago. Elphaba did like him, likely in the same manner he cared for her. He should stop this right now. After all, he'd promised Glinda. But he couldn't, not when he looked at Elphaba standing in front of him, so sweet and timid. "Maybe next time I'll buy something with sapphires, then."

She took a step backwards. "Fiyero, I should go."

That was probably best. "I'll see you when you get back and we'll finalize spring plans once I've talked to my parents. I assume your father might want to meet me eventually, too?"

"Probably. We'll see how that goes." Mischief sparkled in her eyes as she grinned at that. She cocked her head at him a little. "You've been very kind, Fiyero."

"You are doing me probably the biggest favor I'll ever need." He reminded her.

"It's not as painful as I thought it was."

"Good. Elphaba, when we get back, it might be time to step it up a bit, actually kissing and such. I mean, by the time you meet my parents, they'll expect us to be relatively affectionate."

"Um, yes. Keep things moving, I suppose." She stood in his doorway, still clearly uncomfortable. "We'll talk about it then, yes?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheek and watched her walk down the hall. When she disappeared from his view, he closed the door behind him and sunk down against the wall. This was getting messy. Fiyero knew he wanted Elphaba in ways he shouldn't, physically, emotionally, every way he could imagine. And he got the feeling that maybe she was starting to feel that, too, and that could only be a problem. Of course, it was only a problem if either one of them acted on it, and he knew she wouldn't. She was too afraid. He's just have to keep himself in check, as well. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out, but he wasn't going to, not now.

He decided not to waste time in telling his family about her. "I've been seeing a girl at school and I was thinking she could come visit during the spring holidays. I think you should meet her."

His mother smiled at him. "That sounds lovely, Fiyero. Tell us about her."

"She's very smart, at the top of her class, actually. And she's from Munchkinland, originally. But she's different. Her name is Elphaba. She was born with a skin condition and her skin is actually green."

"That's certainly different," his father said. "She knows your situation?"

"Yes. We had a very serious conversation about it. And if it doesn't work out, or we're not sure by this time next year, then I will go ahead and announce my engagement to Sarima. But I would like to give this a chance. She's wonderful, really."

"You're in love," his mother squealed.

"I am," he lied, though it came easily. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I think you'll like her."

"I'm sure we will." His father shrugged. "I didn't expect you to find someone so fast. I'm glad you did, though."

"Me, too." He forced a smile.

His mother looked across the table at his father, and he saw sadness in her eyes. He knew they'd been forced to marry, and that she knew everything his father did, probably had seen it. This was why he couldn't marry Sarima. What his mother was going through - had gone through for her entire marriage - it wasn't right. He'd seen her cry once or twice, though she always tried to hide that from him. Marrying for love would prevent that.

Later that week, he sat in the tea room with his mother, who had seemed much more happy since he'd told her about Elphaba. "I'm so excited to meet this girl of yours. I had hoped you would fall in love, I really did. You deserve to."

He hated lying to his mother, but he reminded himself it had to be done. "I didn't expect it. She surprised me. And I think it surprised her, too."

"Tell me more about her. How did you meet?"

"Well, she was in one of my classes. And a week or so after I started at Shiz, a classmate invited me to have lunch with a group of friends that she also happened to be a part of. We got to talking just the two of us, and we kept running into each other. It was like fate."

"That's so sweet." His mother clasped her hands to her heart. "What's she like?"

"She's... special. Elphaba is the strongest person I have ever met, and she's beautiful. And her mind, Mother, she's absolutely brilliant." And not a word of that was a lie.

"Just look at you, the way your face glows when you talk about her. She makes you happy; I can see it. How perfect."

It was far from perfect. Sweet Oz, he wanted her and he couldn't actually have her. All he could do was pretend. And even if she did truly feel the same, she was too careful to allow her feelings for him to amount to anything. But he only smiled. "She is perfect."

"She sounds fantastic. I absolutely can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her. I think you'll like her." He hoped they'd be convincing enough that his mother wouldn't suspect. And even if she did, would she say anything? If anyone understood, she would, right? He decided that, if he thought she was catching on, he'd tell her. It was only fair. Elphaba got to tell Glinda the truth, shouldn't he have someone to talk to?

"If you love her, I'm certain I will, too."

"I hope so, Mother. I really do."


	10. Chapter 10: Keep It Simple

**Chapter Ten: Keeping It Simple**

Elphaba knew she had to tell her father about Fiyero before Nanny or Nessa beat her to it, and this time she was looking forward to the conversation so there really was no need to put it off. As soon as she put her things in her old room, she went into the main room and waited for her father to finish getting Nessa settled again. When he entered the room, she smiled widely and said, "Father, I have so much to tell you."

Frex's face betrayed his unease at her attitude and she reveled in it. "You do?"

"Well, I met this young man this last semester, and we've been dating."

He took a moment to process that; it wasn't what he'd expected to hear. "Dating?" He repeated.

"Yes, Father." She pretended to be ignorant of the shock in her father's eyes. "He's a prince, actually. His name is Fiyero."

She could see he was registering what that meant. "A prince from where?"

"The Vinkus." Elphaba answered simply, watching him eagerly.

Her father sat down and sighed heavily. "All right, young lady, I get the joke you're playing. Very funny."

"It's no joke. Is it, Nanny?" She turned to Nanny, who had just pushed Nessa into the room. "Fiyero is very real."

"Father, please try to talk some sense into her. She's been running about with this heathen for the last month or two and it's just vulgar!" Nessa's brow furrowed.

"Nessa, what have I told you? You're so judgmental."

Her father folded his arms across his chest and looked to Nanny. "She's really seeing this Winkie boy?"

"Father!" She glared at him.

Nanny shrugged. "Don't blame me. You know very well she does whatever she wants."

"Father, please don't be like this. You haven't met him. He really is a good man."

Frex leaned back in his chair. "It's serious, then?"

"Very." Elphaba told him. "I love him." Had she just said that? Oops. Well, she was playing the part, after all.

"She's going out to the Vinkus in the spring," Nessa added disapprovingly.

"Unsupervised?"

"Father, he's very respectful. And it's perfectly safe out there. He wants me to meet his family. I told him I would go and I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"Then when will he come here?" Her father demanded.

"Summer, if you like." She wasn't sure she was fond of the idea, and hoped they could arrange it to only be for a week or so. Elphaba wanted time away from Fiyero. It made it difficult to think when he was around.

"Then I expect him here at some point this coming summer."

"I'll let him know and we'll make the plans. Father, I know you're uncertain right now, but you'll love him. He's very kind."

"And very godless," Nessa muttered.

"So what? He cares about me. I don't care what god, if any, he worships." Elphaba watched her father's eyes get big as she spoke.

"Fabala, please tell me you haven't done anything... unladylike?"

"Of course not." She wondered if they'd ever have to pretend like they had been intimate. With the way her father seemed to feel about it, she almost hoped so, just to vex him further.

A day after they returned for the next semester, she headed over to his room, ignoring Glinda's skulking about. She knew it was just for show, but his smile when he opened the door and saw her warmed her heart. He pulled her into his arms. "I missed you, Elphaba."

"I missed you, too." She let him drag her into the room and stepped away from him when the door closed. "How did your family handle things?"

"They can't wait to meet you." He said, sitting on the bed. "What about yours?"

"You'll probably have to come out at some point over the summer. My father was very concerned. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me going with you for the spring holidays, but there's not much he can do about it."

"The summer is fine. I expected as much. Come here."

She'd avoided his bed, and he'd respected that for the most part. When he held her hand, or put an arm around her, she wanted to melt into him, and she didn't trust herself with him alone like that. But she also didn't want to refuse him, so she sat beside him. "Glinda made a comment about the bracelet. My family didn't notice it, though."

"What did Glinda say?"

She'd made a comment about the fact that it was very nice for someone who was, in reality, just a friend. "She just said it was nice."

"Speaking of Glinda, I was thinking about the next step. I know we've been sort of practicing in front of her, but I think kissing in front of her, at least at first, might be a bit awkward, don't you think?"

She nodded. So that's why he'd wanted her to sit with him.

"Are you ready to do that, though? I think we should, but if you are uncomfortable with it, we can try and find another way."

"No, no, it's fine." Elphaba had thought about it, actually. She wanted him to kiss her, wanted to feel his lips on hers. And there was nothing wrong with a little physical attraction to him, she'd decided. She might as well enjoy this.

He put a hand on the back of her neck and ran a thumb over her cheek. When his lips met hers, an arm slid around her waist and drew her closer. She let him and opened her mouth slightly at the pressure of his, feeling his tongue tease at her lips, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't supposed to feel real. She put a hand on his chest, clutching at him helplessly, her breath gone. Desire pooled in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her heart beating in every cell of her body. When their lips finally parted, he was just as breathless as she was. "Well, um, that was... I think that would be convincing. I mean, I don't know what it looks like to anyone else..."

"Let's not practice that for Glinda," she murmured, her face still only precious inches away from his. "And maybe that should be reserved for special occasions. It was a little, uh, much to be doing that all that time, especially in front of people."

He gave her a lopsided grin and pressed his lips against hers briefly. "So more like that?"

"Yes. Not that I'm opposed to the other..." She needed to just stop talking.

"I'm not, either."

She dragged herself away from his bed, trying not to trip over her own feet. "Fiyero, are we going to need to pretend, at some point, that we're sleeping together? A lot of couples do that, even before they're engaged."

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about that. In the Vinkus, it's really not traditional to wait at all. So, yes, at some point we may need to act as though we've spent the night together. I can sleep on the floor or something. And if you'd rather we don't act that way here, if you're worried about your reputation or something, we don't have to..."

"No, it's fine. I've never cared what anyone has thought of me, Fiyero, you know that."

"But that can wait, anyway. The spring holidays are months away. And that'll probably be easier than kissing, since we don't actually have to do anything in front of anyone in that case."

"True. It'll just be like a very platonic sleepover, really." The thought of the two of them alone in the dark danced through her mind. "Anyway, I suppose I should stay a bit longer." She'd dropped her knapsack in the corner and she went to grab her book.

"What classes are you taking this semester? Are we going to have any together?"

"I'm taking advanced life sciences, intermediate sorcery, political theory..."

"I'm taking political theory, as well. Tuesday mornings?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She looked down at her book, but found she couldn't think of anything but his mouth, the way his kiss had made her feel, the lust that suddenly filled her at the idea. It was just a physical lust, nothing more than that, she told herself. Elphaba hadn't even felt such yearning with that boy back home - she'd done that more out of pressure than want. This she wanted. Wanting was simple. Loving was what was complicated. Right now she just needed to keep it simple.


	11. Chapter 11: Open Up

**Chapter Eleven: Open Up**

"Well, if it isn't my best friend's boyfriend," Glinda said, taking the seat beside him. "How's your relationship with my roommate?"

He looked around him. No one else had entered the histories classroom yet. "Just like it should be." Glinda made him uneasy, though he'd never tell her that. It was like the girl could read minds.

"You did buy her an awfully nice gift. Were the emeralds real?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't know that, though, does she? That's a lot of money to spend on her when no one would ever know the difference. You should've seen her face when she showed it to me. I don't think she's taken it off since."

He tried not to smile at that. "Really?"

Glinda raised her eyebrows at him. "You two are so clueless. Just make it real, already. This little pretense is doing no one any good."

"You're mistaken," he assured her. "We've just gotten good at it."

"Fine. But I'll just remind you of what I said. If you hurt her, you're going to be incredibly sorry." Her grey eyes were like icy daggers.

"You know, Glinda, I don't think Elphaba would appreciate that you're talking about her like this. Perhaps we shouldn't be having this conversation."

When he saw Elphaba at lunch that day, he kissed her hard, loving the way her body molded against his when he put a hand on her hip. She looked up at him with eyes that made him want to do so much more than kiss her. Loudly, she said, "Good afternoon, my sweet."

"I love you." He'd warned her he'd intended to say it, and she'd been fine with that. "You look lovely today." He meant it.

Her eyes changed. "Fiyero, I told you I don't like compliments." Except she hadn't, not quite. She'd said she wasn't one for excessive affection, yes, and he supposed compliments qualified.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself."

"Ugh, would you two please stop? We're trying to eat over here," Avaric gagged.

Nessa was watching them utter horror and Nanny was smirking. Glinda was staring, too. "I apologize." He pulled out a chair for Elphaba before he sat down, sliding a hand onto her knee under the table.

She pushed his hand away and cleared her throat. "You'd better apologize. I hate it when you get like that." He would be hearing about this later, of that he was sure.

"What in Oz were you doing?" She demanded. He hadn't even greeted her and she'd just strode into his room. "Fiyero, that was a bit much."

"I got carried away."

"Carried away? And that thing with my knee? No one could see that. It was pointless."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to sell this." The truth was that every time he touched her, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to just wrap himself up in her and breathe her in. There was absolutely no denying that. But he was afraid that if he told her, she'd run, she'd break their deal and he couldn't risk it, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"I know, Fiyero, but I told you at the beginning, even if I did love someone, I would not be like that all the time. It's not like it was my birthday or we were about to leave for vacation and not see one another for a while. It was lunch!" Her hands were balled up in fists. "And Glinda? Do you have any idea what she's going to say to me when I get back to my room?"

"That it was believable?" But he knew he'd probably be getting a lecture, too.

"If you don't back down, Fiyero, I'll put an end to this," she threatened.

"I will. I apologized. Please, Elphaba, calm down. I got carried away. It won't happen again." He took her hand gently. "I didn't mean to."

She froze for a moment when he touched her, and he watched the anger dissipate from her eyes. "Fine." Cautiously drawing her hand away, she said, "I understand, really. Sometimes when you kiss me I get a little heated, too, but that's a natural physical response, I suppose."

He could feel the way he affected her sometimes, and he wanted to know what it would be like if he were touching her in other ways, if she'd be just as deliciously responsive. This was beyond out of hand, and they both knew it. Neither one of them had the heart to stop it, or to tell the other. He had to give her the option to get out, though, even if he knew it would break him. "Elphaba, if you want to back out..."

"I didn't say that." She cut him off. "We've come too far for that."

Fiyero nodded. "I was hoping you'd feel that way."

She took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. "You really are a handful, you know that, right? I feel bad for whoever you do end up falling in love with."

He laughed and sat next to her. "You're handling me quite well."

"I don't feel as completely lost as I thought I would doing this, to be honest."

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"Been in a pretend relationship?" She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Been in one at all."

She was quiet for a moment. "Not really, no. What about you?"

"Not really." He knew they both weren't saying something. She was hiding what Glinda had told him and he wasn't telling her what he'd done back home. Why was he hiding from her? This wasn't real; she wouldn't care. So he said, "I slept with one or two girls in my village back home, actually, but I wouldn't call what we did a relationship. I think they just wanted the brag that they'd slept with the prince. And I didn't quite mind at the time, either."

Elphaba's leg brushed against his slightly. "There was a boy... but I wouldn't call it that, no." She was staring at her lap.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't used to the attention. No one warned me that sometimes that's all a man wants, and to be careful. I suppose no one thought it would apply to me. So I fell for it, at least until one day I overheard the way he was talking about me and I figured it out on my own."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She stiffened a little but relaxed after a moment. "Lesson learned. No harm done."

"Is that why you're doing this? Because it'll keep people away from you?"

"Partially, yes. I don't need that again. Honestly, I got over it fairly quickly, but for the time I was involved with him, I refused to see it. I can't let myself be blinded like that again. This world is a dark place, Fiyero, and my eyes need to be open."

He squeezed her shoulder and let go of her. "I understand."

"The only other person who knows that story is Glinda."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I know." She smiled sadly. "Sometimes I find myself telling you things I never intended to. How do you do that?"

"Don't ask me."

"I'm glad we can stay friends through this."

"Me, too." He nudged her gently. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this, all of it. I realize that it's strange and things aren't exactly clear-cut between us."

"Fiyero, don't." She shook her head violently. "Let's not talk about that. I don't need this conversation. I appreciate that things are getting confused in our heads. That's just what happens when you lie to people this long; you start to believe it, too. That's all it is."

"I know that. I was just saying I appreciate that you're able to see it that way, too." He lied.

"I'm more reasonable than most people." She gathered her things. "I should go. And don't you dare kiss me goodbye."

He laughed. "Hug, then?" Fiyero stood holding the door for her.

"If I must." But he felt the way she relaxed in his arms, despite how quickly she pulled away from him. "Goodbye, my love." He saw her eyes dart down the hall to an open door.

"Goodbye, darling." He knew now he wanted more from her, but he also knew he couldn't ever tell her, not even when this was over. Even if they both wanted it, she didn't need it. And he wouldn't do that to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Too Much

**Chapter Twelve: Too Much**

"Are you excited to go to the Vinkus next week?" Glinda had taken to making small talk about things rather than admonishing her about her feelings lately.

How was it that spring semester was already more than halfway over? She'd been so entangled in school, in her "relationship," in her life in general that she felt like she hadn't had time to breathe. Somehow, she doubted that she'd be able to breathe at all during these holidays, either. But a change of scenery would be nice. "I guess. Oh, I figure I should warn you. I'm spending the night over in his room tonight."

"What?"

"We agreed it was time. If this is going to be the whirlwind romance it's supposed to be, it only makes sense."

"And you don't mind that people would know?"

"Shen-Shen and Avaric have been doing Oz only knows what for months. What makes me any different?" But she knew why her roommate was concerned. "Glinda, it's just a show. I'll make my walk of shame tomorrow morning before Nanny even comes to check on us. I don't want it getting that far. It might make it a little awkward for Fiyero when he comes to see me this summer, if Nanny were to tell my father." Although she liked the idea. But it wouldn't be fair to put him through whatever hell her father would rain upon him when he actually hadn't done a thing.

"I'm not covering for you if she checks on you early."

"I wouldn't want you to. I've dragged you far enough into this. Tell her if she asks. That's fine with me."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Elphie. People will say things."

"Let them. They already say much worse. And you know I've heard it before."

"Which is exactly why..."

"Glinda, please. He told me we didn't have to do this, but this one was my call. As far as he's concerned, we only need to fake this part when we're visiting his family. Apparently it's normal out there. And women aren't scorned for it. Refreshing, isn't it?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows at Glinda as she threw a few things in her knapsack that was now bulging it was so full. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Be careful, Elphie." The blonde just looked at her.

"I will."

He kissed her heatedly when he answered the door, but she'd been expecting as much. Still, it took her breath away every time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Come on in, love." His voice rose slightly as he closed the door behind her.

"So, how convincing do you want to make this?" She asked. "We could just have me leave here early in the morning or we could make the bedsprings creak and make ridiculous noises for five minutes."

"Five minutes? Is that what it was like for you? You poor thing. If we're being realistic, it might be closer to an hour or two." His eyes were playful, challenging.

She tried to ignore the way her insides became liquid at just the thought and she almost wanted to dare him to prove it. Instead, she challenged him right back, "Men always think too much of themselves."

"Fine. Just an hour, then."

"You're ridiculous. Ten minutes."

"Forty-five minutes."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty. And make it sound real. Because believe me, you would be very pleased when I was done with you."

She took a step away from him, afraid she'd regret it if she didn't. "You know what? Let's just... not do that. Me sneaking out early tomorrow should be enough."

He seemed to realize he'd gone too far. "You're right. If we made too much noise, it might be a bit obvious we were faking, anyway."

"Exactly." Her cheeks felt like they'd dissolve into ash if they got any hotter. "I can't believe we're this far in the semester. I swear, time has gotten away from me."

"I know. Ever since we started doing this, I feel like the whole world is moving so much faster. I don't know what it is." He grabbed a blanket out of his closet and shook it out, clearing a space on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the floor, Fiyero. This is your room."

"But you're the one helping me. You get the bed."

"This is a stupid argument."

"It is. So give in."

She laughed. "If you insist. But I'm not tired yet. It's a little early." Elphaba curled herself up on his bed. "How did you do on midterms?"

"Not bad. I mean, not as well as you, of course."

She'd been top of the class first semester, but so far this semester she was only second. Of course, she'd been a bit distracted. Glinda hadn't exactly rubbed it in her face when it was her name and not Elphaba's at the top of the list, which she appreciated. "I try."

He clambered onto the bed beside her. "I was thinking maybe I should have a nickname for you."

"Ugh. We're obnoxious enough as it is."

"You can pick it, if you want." He put a hand on her shoulder.

He'd started touching her a bit more in private and she wasn't sure what it meant. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him not to. "And should I call you something?"

"I wouldn't mind. But what do you want me to call you?"

"Not Elphie. That's the only requirement. Fiyero, I really don't care."

"Fae, then? Is that acceptable?"

"I like it," she said, surprised. "It's simple and not too peppy."

"So what do you want to call me?"

"Whatever you want. Or will I regret saying that?"

"I want you to come up with something you're comfortable with." He snaked an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. "You just let me know when you think of it." When he cupped her cheek, she swallowed hard. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers just for the briefest of moments.

"Fiyero, we shouldn't," she said quietly.

"I know."

"Especially not when I'm spending the rest of the night in here. And I… I want… look, we can't. It would cause a problem."

"It doesn't mean I don't want to." He was still so close she could feel his breath on her lips, dancing across her cheeks.

"If we ever did," she said daringly, "it would have to just be purely physical between us."

He only nodded.

"Just because, if we let emotions get involved, it would ruin what we're doing. And I don't want emotions involved in this. I can't. I told you."

"You did."

Scooting away from him, she feigned a yawn. "I'm tired, Yero."

"Yero?"

"You wanted me to come up with something. Now, do I have to get on the floor? Because I told you I was fine with sleeping on the floor, and one of us is."

"Right." He shifted uncomfortably and got off the bed. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight." She listened to his breathing change as he fell asleep. He stirred things in her, and she didn't know if she could keep him at the distance she'd been trying to. Perhaps giving in, only physically, would make it easier. Maybe it would be terrible and they'd both realize it had been a bad idea and go back to their uncomplicated friendship – well, uncomplicated outside of their situation, of course.

Had she actually just thought about sleeping with him just for pleasure? Just to get it over with? What kind of wanton thoughts had gotten into her? She rolled over and stared out the window. Maybe Glinda had been right. She was in too deep. But she didn't know how to get herself out. And more strangely, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Elphaba cringed. Perhaps it was time to step back just a bit. Not end this, but at least try to remember who she had been.


	13. Chapter 13: Distance

**Chapter Thirteen: Distance**

"This should be interesting." Elphaba muttered.

"I suppose I should've double-checked the arrangements." Fiyero stood in the doorway of their train compartment, eyeing the only bed. It took up so much space in the compartment there wasn't even room for someone to sleep on the floor. "My parents made them, and my father must've assumed…"

"Well, as far as anyone else is concerned, they'd be right in assuming that. I don't even think there's anywhere for me to change."

"I'll turn around when the time comes." But it was morning. The trip took one night and spanned the majority of two days. "And Fae, I've had my tongue in your mouth. Sharing a bed with me is probably less intimate than that." He decided to just be blunt about it. "I won't do anything if you don't."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," she snapped.

"That's not what you said last week." He wasn't exactly pleased with the way she'd suddenly tried to put up walls between them the last few days. She'd slipped out of his room the morning after she'd spent the night without even waking him and she'd barely spoken to him the rest of the week. He realized they'd pushed too far and she was afraid. He was trying to be patient, but if they were going to be cooped up like this, she'd need to stop.

"You kissed _me_ , Fiyero. I forgot myself for a moment. Sometimes I forget who I actually am when I'm doing this. It's hard putting on a front like that in public and then you went and decided to drag it into your bedroom. So I slipped for a moment. That's all." She tossed her bag in the small space next to the bed.

He tossed his things beside hers. "I get that. But that doesn't mean you have to be so distant. I thought we agreed we were still friends through this." He wanted to shake her, to tell her to stop being so scared of this, but he was a little worried, too, though he wouldn't tell her that.

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I was a bit embarrassed about how I acted, what I said. I didn't mean to be cruel to you. You are my friend. And Glinda's not helping, to be honest. She's been saying things."

"Oh, I know. She's said them to me, too." He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, but pulled his hand away when he saw the uneasy look on her face.

"She hasn't!"

"She has. I didn't want to tell you."

"Sweet Oz, what has she said?"

"She's fairly certain we're in love, for starters. And she thinks that this can only go badly because of it. I told her that wasn't the case, but you know how she gets. To be honest, she scares me a little. She's threatened me, actually, that if I hurt you, she'll hurt me."

"I've told her I can take care of myself. I wish she wouldn't do that."

"And - please don't tell her I told you this or I'm afraid she might do something terrible to me - she also told me about your history. I didn't say anything, because I knew you'd tell me yourself, and you did. And it really isn't my business to begin with, since we're not actually involved and all. I think she was just telling me so that I knew to be careful with you."

"I don't need you to be careful with me, Fiyero. I'm a grown woman and I make my own choices. She had no right to tell you that. I was a little drunk when I told her, to be honest. You're the only person I've told of my own volition."

"Thank you for telling me, by the way."

"You told me yours. It was only fair. I'm sure I'm not the only girl who's done something stupid. I'm just the one you'd least expect to do it, and I pride myself on that." She shrugged. "If you don't mind, Fiyero, I'm just going to read. I am a little stressed and I don't mean to push you, but it's going to be a long week."

When they arrived at Kiamo Ko, his parents waited to greet them. His mother, of course, had a huge smile on her face, while his father stood with a semi-critical eye. "It's so nice to meet you, Elphaba." His mother grasped Elphaba's hand in hers.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, as well. Fiyero's always talking about his family."

After hugging his mother, he wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist and she leaned into him the slightest bit. "Would you mind if we put our things down? It's been quite the trip." He looked at Elphaba for a moment and then said, "And, for propriety's sake, maybe it would be best if Elphaba stayed in the guest suite. We don't mind sharing a room, but if her father got wind of it, it might not go well. He is a preacher, after all."

Elphaba gave him a grateful look and turned to his mother. "If it's not any trouble, that is. I don't want to put anyone out."

"None at all." His mother hurried off to go find someone to make sure the room was put together.

"Miss Elphaba, it's a pleasure." His father nodded at her. "Fiyero has told us so much about you. I'm glad we can finally meet you."

She did something that surprised him, then, and curtseyed. "A pleasure to meet you, too, Sir." Elphaba smiled widely.

"Why don't you sit down in the tea room while the room is prepared?" His father didn't wait for an answer and turned down the hall.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "You're doing great."

"Thank you for making sure I had my own room," she murmured back, sliding her hand into his. "The train was just a bit too close for comfort." Though they both knew the way back would end up the same.

His mother met them in the tea room as they settled onto a small sofa across from his parents and he draped an arm easily over Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphaba has been so excited to come out here. She was completely restless the whole way here."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm stealing your son for part of the summer," Elphaba said.

"It's not a problem. It's only fair that if we get to meet you, your family gets to meet him." His father relaxed back on a sofa, not touching his mother. Fiyero wondered if they were close at all anymore. Sometimes he wondered why his mother didn't find someone to occupy herself with. It wasn't forbidden. Men and women were allowed basically the same rights and if she had wanted to, she certainly could have. He felt more for Elphaba than his father probably felt for his mother.

"So, Fiyero's talked about you constantly, but do tell us about yourself." His mother said sweetly.

"I'm from Munchkinland and this is my second year at Shiz. I've been studying life sciences and sorcery, mainly. As Fiyero mentioned, my father's a preacher, and we did a lot of traveling growing up, but I've never been out here. The landscape is just beautiful."

"I'm sure Fiyero will walk you around the grounds later."

"I would like that."

"I'll do that after dinner if it's not too dark." Fiyero smiled. His mother was absolutely beaming at Elphaba. It made him happy to see his mother that way.

"Now, Elphaba, I hope you like pasta. It's Fiyero's favorite and we always make it whenever he comes home."

"I know. He told me." Except he hadn't.

"Oh, of course he has!"

"May I say, Ma'am, that you have a lovely home? It's spotless. And I love the paintings you've chosen for the walls."

His mother put a hand on her heart and her eyes shone. No one ever acknowledged the way his mother had rearranged Kiamo Ko. And he hadn't told Elphaba to do that. She really was perfect, wasn't she?


	14. Chapter 14: No Pretending

**Chapter Fourteen: No Pretending**

"My mother adores you. I can tell already." Fiyero told her. "I knew I picked the right girl." They were strolling around the palace grounds in the light of the moon, her hand in his. "You're amazing."

She was glad he couldn't see what she imagined she looked like at the moment: cheeks flushed, eyes hopeful, repressing a smile. "I did my best."

"It's going to break her heart that you won't actually end up her daughter-in-law."

She could tell he wasn't pleased with the idea of hurting his mother. "You could tell her now, you know. This is your plan. If you decide it's not a good idea, I won't be angry."

"I may tell her," he admitted, "but that won't change the plan. I don't think she'd do anything about it – it's my father this little show is for."

"You really think it's a good idea to tell her, though?"

"I don't know." He squeezed her hand. "To be honest, I'd rather not. At one point, I thought I would, but this feels so private." His gaze flickered over to the palace. "My mother is watching us from the windows." Fiyero grabbed her other hand and tugged her close to him, pressing his mouth against hers, sliding one hand up to her cheek and pushing his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth for a moment before their lips parted. "Mmm," he breathed. "I think that was sufficient, don't you?"

"Very." How did he have such an effect on her? She looked towards the palace and saw no one in the window. Had his mother disappeared? "Are you going to pretend to sneak into my room at night, Fiyero?"

"I think that's probably a good idea."

That night, they made a little noise to pretend they were getting intimate, though it didn't last long. When their eyes met after only a minute or two of feigned moans and sighs, they fell onto the bed in a fit of silent laughter. "I'm sorry," she gasped between giggles.

"No, don't be." He snorted. "That was completely silly. I don't know what we were thinking. It doesn't sound right, not like that. I think we'll just let me being in here speak for itself. After all, maybe you're the quiet type. And maybe I am, too."

She was still unable to stop giggling. "Are you?"

"Not exactly. You?"

Her little experience hadn't lasted that long and she had only gotten a little pleasure from it. But she didn't want to admit that, so she lied. "Nope."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh?"

The urge to laugh subsided and she realized they were lying in bed together. "That is all I'm going to say about that." She sat up. "How much longer do you need to stay in here?"

"Just a bit." He rearranged the blankets. There was only a candle lighting the room and his eyes caught the light for just a moment. The way he was looking at her made her feel lost in him. If his eyes could do that, and his lips could do what he had done to her earlier, what could the rest of him do?

She shook her head. "You know, it really is nice out here. It's so quiet and peaceful."

"I didn't think you liked peaceful and quiet."

Elphaba laid back against the pillows. "I love it. There's not enough of it anymore. When it's calm like this, things stop rushing. You can almost actually pause and appreciate life instead of worrying about everything all the time."

"I have been missing that, being at Shiz. Things move at a different pace out here."

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the silence. "It's fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it." She could hear the smile in his voice. "But you are exhausted and I should go."

"You should. I could fall asleep like this. Is the bed in your room this comfortable?"

"Even more so."

She was almost tempted to ask if she could join him, but regained her senses just in time. "Have a good night, Fiyero."

"You too."

She couldn't get enough of the dry, open air in the Vinkus. There was almost never a cloud, and Fiyero told her that it barely ever rained. Apparently they had a drought, but she certainly didn't mind that.

"I've been wanting to talk just the two of us," Fiyero's mother found her the next afternoon as she was reading outside.

This wasn't good. She could fake it when Fiyero was with her, but she had no idea what to say to this woman. Where was Fiyero? He'd left her alone for a bit to grab something to eat. Would he come back soon? She hoped so. Forcing a smile, Elphaba said, "Good afternoon."

The woman sat down on the ground next to her. "I'm so glad my son found someone. I was so worried. You know the situation, of course."

"Yes." She knew it all too well. "He's been very honest with me about everything. Things with us have moved so fast, though."

"He loves you."

"And I love him." Could the woman see the lie in her eyes?

The woman took both of Elphaba's hands and clasped them tightly. "I've never seen him so happy. I don't want to be pushy, but you'll marry him when he asks you, won't you?"

"I've been thinking I might," she said.

"Oh that's wonderful! I wish you'd known him before he met you, then you'd understand how much happier he seems."

Was he really? He wasn't acting much different in front of his parents than he did in front of her on a regular basis. "He makes me happy, too."

"That's wonderful. I… Fiyero's father and I, we weren't as lucky as you. I love my husband, I do, but I didn't exactly have a choice."

She had noticed that the couple slept in separate rooms, but hadn't wanted to ask Fiyero what that was about. "That's unfortunate."

"I think he's more unhappy about it than I," his mother said, her face changing. "At least, that's how he behaves. I just want more for my son."

"Well, Ma'am, please be assured, Fiyero and I are very much in love and I wouldn't ever hurt him." She couldn't meet the woman's eyes, though, and struggled to swallow.

Fiyero came walking up to them, then and Elphaba had never been more relieved to see him. He settled in beside her and kissed her softly. "Are you sure you aren't hungry, my love?"

She couldn't do this, not with his mother watching them with such a cheerful expression. But she found a little strength in his eyes. "I'm fine, thank you, my sweet."

"Now, Mother, you weren't telling Elphaba any embarrassing stories about me, were you?" Fiyero put a hand on Elphaba's as he turned to his mother.

"Oh, no. We were talking about you, but nothing bad." A single tear fell from his mother's eye as she smiled at the two of them.

That was it. This had to stop. Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero. "I can't do this, Fiyero. This isn't right."

"Fae…"

"Don't."

"What's going on?" His mother asked.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am. I really am." Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "And I'm sorry, Fiyero. It's not fair to her." She turned and headed back to the guest room, leaving Fiyero and his mother gaping in her wake.


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth in the Lie

**Chapter Fifteen: The Truth in the Lie**

Fiyero watched Elphaba as she fled back into the palace and bit his lip. His mother cleared her throat and he looked back at her. "Oh, Mother, I shouldn't have done this."

"Done what?"

"Elphaba. She's not… we're not in love. We're not together. This is a lie. We've been pretending. The plan was that we would pretend to be in love, get engaged and when I took the throne, we'd drop the ruse and I'd then find someone I really loved. But I can't lie to you like this." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

His mother was silent for a moment. "I don't blame you."

"I should've at least told you, though. I just didn't want to marry Sarima. And I dragged poor Elphaba into this because she was kind enough to go along with it. She had her own reasons for wanting to do this, I think, but mostly she did it because she wanted to help me. I guess she couldn't lie to you, either."

She took his hand gently. "Fiyero, I understand."

"This was a disaster. I should never have brought her out here. I should've known you'd see that we weren't in love."

A smile crept into his mother's face, which was probably the last thing he'd expected. "If that were the case, maybe I would've seen it."

"Mother, look, we've been lying about this for so long…"

"Fiyero, you're my son. Maybe I can't read her, though she's pretty obvious as well. But I can read you. And you are in love with that girl, whether you planned it or not."

He buried his face in his hands and admitted, for the first time, what he'd known all along, "I know."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because it's not that simple. She doesn't need this. She doesn't want it."

"The way she looks at you? I think she wants it."

"She made it clear at the beginning she doesn't want a relationship with anyone, Mother. And if I told her, and if we did, what if it went badly? We don't have _time_ to do this."

"Keep lying to your father. I won't say a word. And tell her, Fiyero. You need to tell her."

"I can't, Mother. No matter how she feels, she doesn't deserve to be in this mess."

"That's your decision. But if I were you, no matter how you feel, you might want to catch her before she says anything to anyone else. I want what's best for you, Fiyero, and you need to keep playing this game, for your sake. I don't want to see you become what your father is: cold and distant. And if it's not her, if it's someone else, fine. But maybe you need to think about that, too, because I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at her, Fiyero. That girl is perfect for you, and if you back down because you're afraid, you're making a mistake. Now go after her."

He nodded and got up, dragging himself to the guest suite and hesitating before opening the door. She was sitting on the bed looking helpless. "Elphaba…"

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. She started talking to me and she was just so happy. I couldn't."

He sat beside her. "I know. I told her."

"Good." She took a deep breath. "So this is over, then? I suppose the next few days ought to be incredibly awkward."

"Actually, Fae, I think we need to keep this up. She knows, but she's not going to tell my father. She thinks we're doing the right thing."

"She doesn't mind lying to your father?"

"He lies to her all the time."

Elphaba looked at him sadly. "I guess that's how an arranged marriage works, huh? I can see why you wanted to get out of it."

"My parents… they're not happy. You're right. Watching that, watching how my mother's heart breaks every time my father pushes her away or she realizes he's having another affair, I can't do that. That's why I'm doing this."

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

"She does. I wish she didn't. I wish she could find someone else, too, especially now that I'm older." He sighed. "Look, if you want to come out to my father and tell the truth, that's fine."

"No, no." She grabbed his hand. "If your mother thinks we should keep doing this, she's right. I can lie to your father."

She'd never initiated contact before. He looked at her and saw that she didn't want this to end, and not just because she wanted to help him. Maybe he would tell her, one day when this was over and they had time. But not now. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I do know, Fiyero. That's why I'm doing it." Elphaba smiled warmly at him. "I still don't know why I'm the one you picked, but I suppose I'm glad you did."

"I am, too." He smiled back. Sweet Lurline, he wanted to kiss her, to draw her into his arms and never let her go. His mother was right. He was completely in love with Elphaba. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Their little play held up well enough for the rest of the trip. Luckily, the spring holidays were shorter than any of the others. He could feel Elphaba's patience wearing thin, and he didn't know how much longer she could hold up her end without a break. He was glad he wasn't going to visit her until halfway through the summer – she'd need time to decompress. And maybe he would, too.

"I was thinking that when I visit your family, I might ask your father for your hand."

She'd been watching the terrain pass by through the train windows and turned to him. "It's ridiculous that a man has to ask another man for permission. The only permission a man should need is the woman's."

"I agree with you on that, and it's actually not done that way in the Vinkus. But I think that it would look better if I did it this way. And I could propose to you when we return to Shiz, first thing in the fall."

"You're not going to make a big spectacle out of the 'proposal,' are you?" She cringed.

"No. You always remind me that we're supposed to be ourselves. And I know you wouldn't want a big spectacle. Honestly, neither would I. So I'll give you the ring one day when we're alone and you can tell everyone when you're ready."

"You do know me pretty well," she laughed.

"I like to think so." He kissed her forehead.

She played with her hands. "And then, as soon as we've graduated, you take the throne, right? And this is over?"

"Yes. And I owe you the world. But that's a little over a year away. Don't get ahead of yourself. We haven't even survived this whole year, yet."

"It feels like we've been doing this forever," she murmured.

"It does, doesn't it?" Fiyero bit his lip. "It also feels like it's gone by too fast."

"I can't believe we've lasted this long. I thought I'd have given it away by now."

"You've been very convincing."

"So have you."

They were dancing quietly around the subject, and he knew it. He had to tell her, to just come out with it. Forget how much time they had. It didn't matter. If he couldn't have her, he didn't want to be free, anyway. He kissed her on the mouth, grabbing both her shoulders as he deepened the kiss and feeling her body press against his in response. She grabbed for his shirt, and he opened his mouth to tell her, "Elphaba, I…"

"Fiyero?" She looked up at him with a gaze so intense it startled him into silence. "Please, just this once, just tonight, take me."

He wanted to refuse, knowing that he wanted so much more from her than just one moment, however sweet. But her hands were unbuttoning his shirt and her eyes begged him and he had no power against her. "You're sure that's what you want?" He murmured.

"More than anything."


	16. Chapter 16: Giving In

**Chapter Sixteen: Giving In**

She gasped when his lips touched her neck and she finished unbuttoning his shirt. How badly she had wanted to touch him, and finally she could. Elphaba traced the diamonds on his skin with her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes as she felt the lines by touch only. It was impossible to keep away from him, and she had to give in. When he'd kissed her, there had been no going back.

He made quick work of her blouse and took her breasts into his hands, taking a moment to feast his eyes on her. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted you."

Elphaba carefully unclasped his pants. "Oh, I do." But before her hands could go any further, he pushed her into the bed and began sucking at her breasts. She tossed her head back, moving her hands back to their intended destination.

He tugged her skirt off as he continued to kiss his way down her torso. "I have imagined your skin, the way you'd feel, for so long." Fiyero pulled her panties down and his fingers brushed over her thighs, then slipped between her legs, teasing at her before sliding a single finger into her. "And still, no imagining could compare to this."

She whimpered at his touch and thrust her hips towards him, tightening her hand around him. The way he touched her consumed her, and when he slid another finger into her, she squealed as she opened for him further. "Please, Fiyero."

He'd reached her bellybutton with his mouth and took her hand off of him. "Not yet, sweet Fae." Slowly, he lowered his mouth to her hips, to her thighs, kissing up each of them. When his tongue teased the nub between her legs, she clutched the sheets. He placed kisses all over her flesh, coming back to that same place over and over again, covering it with his mouth, suckling until she felt a wave of pleasure tear through her body like nothing she'd ever known.

"Do I get to do that to you?" She heard her words run together, as though she were drunk on him.

"You get to do whatever you want to me." He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her slowly. "Later. Right now, I don't think I can hold back." Fiyero nudged her legs further open with his knee. "I've got to have all of you. Now."

The feeling of him pushing into her was so exquisite that her vision went black for just a moment until she could feel him filling her to the hilt. "Oh, sweet Oz, Yero."

"You like that?" He whispered against her ear, nibbling at the lobe slowly as he drew back for a moment.

"Yes," she breathed. "Give it to me again, please." Was she begging him? Hell, she didn't care. If she didn't feel him inside her again soon, she'd lose her mind.

He obliged her with a rough thrust into her that her hips met gladly. "Be careful what you wish for; I could spend forever inside you, it's so sweet." And he began to move faster inside her, pushing her limits again and again, touching that sweet spot inside her that made her moan. "Do you have any idea what those noises make me want to do to you?" He murmured gruffly.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled as she heard him groan deep in his throat. "Something like that?"

"You are asking for it, Fae."

"Begging, actually."

He pressed her shoulders into the mattress harder, impaling her with each movement, forcing her to spread further and further for him, further than she thought she could. When her moans got louder and higher, he drove himself even deeper and she cried out in bliss, unable to form words. "Hush, Fae. I want to make this last, and when you do that, I don't think I can hold out." She merely looked up into his eyes, dark with lust, biting the inside of her cheek so hard that it bled as she tried to keep her pleasured moans to a minimum. In the end, she couldn't hold back and she bit into his shoulder, holding him close as he grunted his climax into her. "Oh, gods, Fae…"

The edges of her vision had stayed blurry for most of their lovemaking and finally her sight came all the way back and she eyed the watch on his wrist. "When you said you'd make it over an hour, you meant it." She tried to catch her breath.

"And when you said, Fae, 'just this once, just for tonight,' did you mean just once or just tonight? Because those are two different things." He climbed off of her as he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek.

He wanted her again? Her body reacted immediately to those words, the need between her legs rising, her desire dampening her thighs again. "I meant until this train stops at Shiz."

"Mmm, good. That was amazing and I'm not sure I can live with just once, Fae."

"I don't think I would complain."

"Give me a few minutes, and you'll be doing anything but complaining."

They barely made it off the train in time and he walked her back to her room, her hand in his. She was quiet, letting her thoughts and emotions return to her. As they approached her room, she said, "So much for that being awful."

"What?"

She laughed lightly. "I was kind of hoping we'd have sex and it would be miserable and we'd never want to do it again. It would've made things easier. Because we can't, you know, do this again."

"Elphaba," he pressed her against the wall, cupping her cheek with his hand, "please don't be like this."

"We can't, Fiyero. I told you just for that train ride and I meant it. Please, respect that. I know what you want from me. I can't give you that, not again."

"You think that's all I want? Sex?"

"We shouldn't talk about this. It's only going to confuse things." She squirmed out of his grasp and turned her key in the lock, opening the door. "I'll see you later this week when I come by your room."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it. "Right, then. Later, Elphaba." And the door closed on his back.

Glinda was looking at her in a way that she didn't like, in that way that made her feel like her mind was being read. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

She put her bag down. "Is there some telepathy spell I don't know about?" Elphaba decided not to fight her anymore. She was too exhausted.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" The blonde grabbed Elphaba by the shoulders and stood her in front of the mirror. "Your hair is disheveled and there's a trail of marks going down from your neck to your collar and I can only imagine where it goes after that. Don't try to tell me that's part of the ploy, Elphaba."

"You're right." She stared at herself for a moment. She looked as though she were a completely different person, almost beautiful. Was that how Fiyero saw her?

"I warned you a thousand times, Elphie. I worried he'd push you into something…"

"He didn't push me. I asked for it, literally. I got carried away and I _wanted_ it, Glinda. It was just a physical thing, and I needed to get it out of my system."

"Oh? Is he out of your system now?"

Not at all. Now, all she could think about was his hands, his body, the way he moved, the feel of him against her, inside her… instead of getting him out of her system, it seemed she'd only let the infection take hold. "Maybe."

"So this thing with him is just physical? That's all you feel?"

Lying beside him in that bed, sex or no, made her just want to hide herself away in his arms. But she didn't say that. "It's all I can allow, yes."

"And does he feel the same?"

"I made it clear."

"One of these days, Elphaba, you're going to have to figure out that it's never going to be that simple."


	17. Chapter 17: Step Back

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating yesterday. I know I've been updating pretty much daily, but the school year did just start and I am a teacher, so things might slow down a bit.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Step Back**

There was a knock on his door a day before he expected to see Elphaba. Maybe she missed being with him as badly as he missed being with her. He smiled as he went to the door. "Elphaba… oh."

Glinda stepped into his room. "Fiyero, I told you. I told you that this was a bad idea, that you might get caught up in this. I swear, if you keep playing with her this way…"

He cut her off. "Playing with her how? I tried to talk to her, Glinda. I did. You know how I feel about her. She wouldn't listen! This was her doing, not mine."

"You slept with her! What did you think was going to happen?" The blonde folded her arms across her chest.

"She wanted to. And when she said it couldn't be anymore than that, I tried to tell her that wasn't enough. But I she begged me and I… what can I say? I gave in."

"Men." Glinda threw her hands in the air.

"She started it."

"That is the most childish thing you have ever said, Fiyero." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Did you ever think she was hoping you'd give in? It would give her an excuse to not get emotionally close to you."

No, he hadn't even though that. As far as he knew, when he'd kissed her, she'd been overwhelmed with lust, with emotion, and couldn't help herself. He didn't like the idea that she'd manipulated him like that. "I don't think that's why she did it, Glinda. That may be the result, but I don't think that's her."

"Maybe not. I don't know. You two are out of control. I don't know what to do about this mess anymore. Fiyero, how do you feel about her?"

"I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with her."

"And you told her that?"

"She wouldn't let me."

"Really? It's a short sentence."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. That's only part of it. Glinda, this whole time, she has continued to remind me that she doesn't want anything serious. If I told her, Glinda, she'd run and we don't have the luxury of time for me to pursue her. I know she's afraid to get dragged into something and I am not going to drag her in. Not until… not until I can take my time with her. And that doesn't happen until this charade is over. Until then, I can't ask that of her."

"You imbecile! You already dragged her in with your stupid little fake relationship. And then you went and had sex with her!" Glinda snapped. "Neither one of you has any clue what you're doing."

"That's for sure." He paused. "Should I tell her?"

"She'll run. You're right."

"Then what do I do?"

"I told you. I don't know. You're the one who went and made a mess of things. The best I can tell you not to push her. Maybe she'll come to you, though I doubt it."

"That's helpful," he muttered.

"What do you want from me?" Glinda demanded, striding towards the door. "I'm the one who told both of you not to do this. Don't expect me to get you out of it." The door slammed behind her.

He collapsed onto his bed. There was only one solution, though he didn't like it. He had to play along until this was done. The idea of keeping away from her like that for so long, of letting things hang as they were, was not one he relished. But what else was he supposed to do?

When she came to his door the next day, he pulled her into a hug, afraid that if he kissed her it would trigger something neither one of them could stop. Looking around the hallway, he took her hand and pulled her into his room.

As soon as she knew no one could see them, she dropped his hand. "I thought we could talk about this summer."

So she really was going to pretend like everything was fine, then. How on earth could she behave as though they hadn't felt the most intense passion in each other's arms only days before? But he remembered Glinda's advice not to push her. "Right. Like I said, I was going to ask your father for your hand."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then I ask you anyway. That's what you would want if this were real, isn't it? For me to disregard your father's wishes if they went against yours?"

She nodded. "Good. How long are you coming out for, again?"

"Two weeks." He didn't want to overstay his welcome with her. "Um, Elphaba, what boundaries do you want when we're at your father's house? I know we acted very affectionate around my family, but somehow I think that your family might not be as understanding."

"You would be right. But I'm going to leave that up to you, because I personally would love to see my father scandalized. But he won't be very kind about it, and you'd have to listen to hundreds of sermons. You have to decide if you're willing to live with the consequences."

"I will take that into consideration." He couldn't keep acting like this. "Elphaba, what happened on the train between us, we need to talk about it."

"Do we?" She challenged. "If you wanted to talk about it, you could've said something then."

"You know full well if I had tried, you'd have cut me off and we'd have ended up arguing about it or…"

"And you weren't willing to stop fucking me long enough to have a conversation about how we feel. Neither was I. Fiyero, I get it. That's fine with me. That's what I wanted and it's what I expected. And I do not regret what we did. I don't know if you noticed you left a few marks, but that only helps sell our story. Talking about it will get us nowhere. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Fiyero."

He cringed at her words. "Elphaba, that is not it at all." He saw the marks she had mentioned and reached to touch the one that was showing under her high-necked dress. She batted his hand away. "We both got a little overwhelmed."

"For the sake of our friendship, Fiyero, this conversation doesn't need to be had. I know you think that I'm going to want more from you, that you have to be sweet about this, but you really don't. I knew what I was getting when I asked for it. Although I didn't expect the intensity," she laughed, "but I don't think I minded." After a moment, she added, "But we can't let it happen again. We don't need that kind of complication."

He wanted to shake her, to scream at her that he loved her and he didn't care about the rest of the world, about their friendship, he wanted her in his arms, in his life, by his side for the rest of his life and screw everything else. Fiyero could practically see the walls going up around her as she tried to keep him at bay. "Can we talk about it again one day?"

"One day, fine. But not now."

"When this is over, when I'm free, I think that might be a good time to talk about it."

"That is a long ways away. Things change. When time has passed, Fiyero, we'll look at it differently, and you'll see it for what it was: a fling."

"You are so much more than that to me."

"Because I have to be for right now." Elphaba shrugged. "Use it, I guess. If it makes it more convincing, go ahead."

He didn't have a response to that. "Glinda came to see me again," he said, deciding to change the subject.

"I figured she would. I couldn't exactly hide what we'd done, Fiyero. I live with her. And you like to bite and suck a little. It was hard to cover up."

"Have you seen my shoulder?" He'd had to bandage it when he'd gotten back to his room the evening they got off the train.

She shook her head. "Ignore whatever it is she said. She thinks she knows us better than we know ourselves. She doesn't have an opinion in this."

"She was a little angry."

"Let her be. I know she feels caught in the middle, but if she didn't keep inserting herself, she wouldn't be."

"You're sure you're fine, Fae? If you want to talk about this…"

"I don't. I'm fine." But they both knew she was lying.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Speak

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't Speak**

She didn't want to talk about it. If she talked to him about it, she'd have to admit he had done things to her body that she hadn't thought possible. She'd have to tell him that in those precious hours in that train compartment, she'd let him in in ways that she had never let anyone. She'd have to say that she let him see her, all of her. Of course, she'd also have to tell the truth: that she loved every moment of it, that she longed to be with him again. And she absolutely couldn't do that.

Glinda was giving her the silent treatment, and maybe that was for the best. If anyone prodded at the exterior she'd fought so hard to keep up over the last months, she feared it would finally come tumbling down. And when Nanny had seen the marks on Elphaba's neck and collarbone, she'd merely raised her eyebrows and commented that perhaps she should make sure her sister didn't see such things. She wore scarves for a few days, at least around Nessa. Fiyero had given her several Vinkun scarves for her birthday last month, and they actually were proving quite useful.

"You two are going to have a rough summer ahead of you," Tibbett said one evening as they ate a late dinner. "Three months apart. I barely ever see either one of you alone anymore."

"He's coming out to meet my father after about a month. And besides, I don't need to be with him constantly." Elphaba stuck her nose in the air. She didn't mind playing the part of his lover, but she wasn't going to play the part of needy girlfriend. "I spend plenty of time alone, but you never bother to seek me out on my own. I only see most of you when we're all together. That's not my fault."

"She's right, you know. I can barely get her to spend a day with me." Fiyero's arm was around her, as usual. "If I could, I'd never let her out of my sight."

"You're pathetic," she told him sweetly.

"I know. You made me that way. What can I say?" He kissed her on the mouth.

"You two need to back off." Glinda muttered, glaring at both of them. She only spoke to either of them when they were all out together.

"She's probably seen more than she wants to," Avaric added.

"I have my own room," Fiyero pointed out.

Nanny and Nessa weren't with them this time, so she decided to push it. "And thank Oz you do." She gave him a grin.

"Ooh!" Pfanee giggled.

Glinda gagged. "I'm so sick of the two of you."

"I love her. If that makes me obnoxious, so be it." Fiyero smiled at her, and she lowered her eyes, unable to come to terms what she saw in his.

"We ought to go," she said. "Fiyero, darling, will you walk me back to my room?"

"Of course." He stood and offered her his hand. As they walked away, he said, "A bit much?"

"Yes."

"I could tell. I tried to back down a little. I'm sorry."

"Glinda is going to kill us one of these days." She sighed. "You know she won't talk to me at all anymore. That's the most I've heard her say in weeks."

"Really?"

"It's actually somewhat peaceful in our room now."

"Elphaba, she's your best friend. That can't be easy."

"She said her piece, Fiyero, and I didn't listen. Then again, I've never listened to her advice much, but this is the first time that I've outright fought her on it."

"She just doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I told her as much." Elphaba shrugged. "I know how to protect myself from being clueless. It may not be the way she thinks I should, but I'm taking perfectly good care of myself."

"I wish you'd let me…"

"No." She wanted to believe that he cared about her, but she didn't trust it. There was no way it was anything of a product of all they had been through in the past few months, and as soon as he had a choice, he'd realize that. Besides, pretending to love him distracted her enough. How would she ever keep herself focused if she really did love him?

"Come back to my room."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's late and I'm tired." She hadn't spent a night alone with him since the train. It was hard enough to be alone with him during the day, to stay on the floor away from his bed. At night? Something would come over her. And so she kept away.

"I won't push you." He sighed. "But I'm here when you want me."

If only he knew she always wanted him. "That's a nice offer, Fiyero. But it's silly. I'm going to bed. Alone. Have a good night."

Summer was the first time she'd been away from him for more than a week or two, and she finally felt like she was breathing air that wasn't thick with tension and unspoken words. But the air felt too thin in her lungs, the world felt veiled and distant, less… colorful.

He'd barely gotten through the entranceway when he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wound hers around his neck. She tried not to get lost in him and snapped herself out of it when her father cleared his throat. "Are you going to introduce me or do I have to physically separate you two?"

She flushed. "Of course. Father, this is Fiyero."

Fiyero stuck a hand out for Frex to shake. "It's good to meet you, Sir."

Frex shook Fiyero's hand limply. "Likewise. Why don't you put your things in the guest room and we'll all sit down?" He gestured down the hall.

"I'll help you get settled." Elphaba offered and dragged him into the guest room. She didn't shut the door behind them, knowing her father wouldn't have it. Quietly, she said, "We're not going to be alone much out here. Not that it matters."

"And if I sneak into your room at night?"

"You're willing to go through whatever fresh hell my father might have in store? Go ahead. It'll make him angry, and I like it. Although, he'll probably just walk straight into the room. And if we're not actually doing anything, I don't think he'll get too upset."

"We can make it look like something."

She grinned at him, unable to help herself. She'd never had the courage to speak back to her father as much as she'd wanted to, instead choosing to act out. And this would be the ultimate way to do that. "That might be fun." A small part of her tugged at the back of her mind, saying that maybe she should dare him to not only make it look like they were doing something, but to actually do it. But she'd given in once – well, several times in a day-long timespan – and she couldn't let herself do it again, no matter how she yearned for it. "I'm up for making it look bad."

Fiyero put his things down. "Am I going to get interrogated by your father?"

"Probably. Your parents were much easier on me than my father is going to be on you. Are you sure you want to upset him by taking his eldest daughter's virginity? Because he's going to assume that's what you did if you sneak into my room."

"I am not afraid of him. If you want to make him upset, I'll do it." He wrapped an arm around her waist before they went back to the small living room. "Thank you so much for having me out here," he told Frex.

"I don't see that I had much of a choice. Elphaba does what she wants and there's only so much I can do to keep an eye on her." Frex frowned. "Tell me about yourself, young man."

"What is there to tell? I'm from the Vinkus. I'm studying politics. I'm about to go into my third year, just like Elphaba. I'm sure she's told you that I'm a prince of the Arjiki tribe. Other than that, I don't see what else there is to say other than the fact that I love your daughter more than life itself."

Her father rose his eyebrows at that. "Yes, that's… unexpected. Elphaba has never been one for love. Tell me, exactly, how did this come about?"

"We got to talking one day."

"You could talk to any girl. Why my daughter?"

"Because she can talk back." He replied.

"Most men don't like that." Frex commented.

"I'm not like most men. I love the way she talks to me, even if it's not always polite. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'd be the first to say that."

"And that surprises me." Something changed in Fiyero's face, his mouth became a thin line; his eyes became stern. She rarely saw him that displeased. Around her he was always so cheerful and kind.

"I'm going to be blunt about this. I find this all a little suspicious. There's no point in talking around it. Elphaba hasn't exactly had hordes of boys following her around. When she said there was someone, I was shocked. She's not… the type that men want."

Fiyero's hand was so tight on her waist that she could barely breathe. His words came out slowly. "Maybe you don't know your daughter the way you thought you did, Sir, because she's exactly what I want. For the rest of my life. I've always wondered why she was so hesitant to let me in, why she didn't trust at first that I could want her. I think I understand that now."


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking Point

**Chapter Nineteen: Breaking Point**

By the time the conversation was over, he was fuming. So Fiyero snuck into her room that night. He had to. "Fae, your father is an ass."

She sat up in bed. "Tell me something new."

"No, you didn't tell me this. You told me he was stern, that he favored Nessa. You never told me he was so hateful to you. This is why you refuse to even let me try to tell you how I feel about you. You've been told all your life that no one could feel that way towards you. I thought I was going to hit him, Elphaba. That man does not deserve to have you as a daughter. No wonder you want to make him so angry."

She just stared at him in the moonlight that came in through her window. "I've never seen you so upset, by the way."

"That's because when I'm with you, I'm usually pretty happy. But not just now, not watching someone treat you that way. To talk about you like that as though you weren't even there! Forget my asking him for your hand, Fae, I wouldn't respect him enough to." He wanted to sit next to her, to hold her, but he was so frustrated he paced her room instead.

"Fiyero, stop. Things out here are different than the Vinkus. What would you have done if you had a child born with such an aberration?"

"Don't try to use culture as an excuse for him, Elphaba. I don't know what I would do, but I wouldn't behave like that."

"You're sweet. But he's a preacher and when his daughter is born green as sin, it means something to him. He took it as a sign. Please, stop that and sit down."

He clenched his fists and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I just… it made me so mad."

"I could tell." She laughed.

Fiyero couldn't understand how she was taking this so lightly. Then again, this had been her entire life. If she hadn't taken it lightly, she might have lost her mind. He knew she hadn't let him touch her when they'd been alone since their trip, but he put a hand over hers. "What I said earlier, about understanding you better, I meant that part. I had no idea how bad it was."

"It's fine, Fiyero."

He decided not to argue. She hadn't taken her hand back, and that was more than he had expected from her. "I've missed you," he said.

"I think maybe I missed you, too," she replied. Then her head shot up. "I hear footsteps. Are you still up for making him think we're fucking in here?"

"Absolutely." He threw his shirt off quickly and pushed her back on the bed, pulling the blankets over them and rocking the bed just a little as he climbed over her, careful to hold himself so his body wasn't actually pressing against her, making sure the bed made plenty of noise as he shook it.

He loved the sparkle in her eyes as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her nightdress and slid it down her shoulders and he tried to ignore that he could almost see her breasts. Then she faked a moan. "Oh, Fiyero…"

The door burst open and Frex stood there with a light, staring at them. "I heard voices… oh, Unnamed God forgive me. What in Oz is going on in here? Elphaba!"

Hiding the fact that she was still clothed under the blanket, she glared at her father. "Father, please! Give me a moment. I'm not exactly decent."

"That's for sure!"

"Sir, please, you don't understand…" Fiyero didn't even know what he was trying to say.

"Do not presume to know what I understand, young man. I want you both out of that room in less than two minutes." The door slammed behind him.

Elphaba clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "That was even more satisfying than I thought it would be."

He reached for his shirt and threw it over his head. "Any idea what he's about to do to us?" But he liked seeing her smile like that and he didn't particularly care what he had to endure to get it.

"Make us pray for forgiveness for the next several days, probably." She shrugged, pulling the nightdress back over her shoulders. "Oooh, did you see his face? It was perfect!"

"By the way, that moan was more realistic than the ones you tried when we were staying at Kiamo Ko. It reminded me of the trip back."

"Well, I had a little practice, thanks to you." She really must be giddy to be willing to talk about that. He wished he could keep her in there, see if he couldn't get through to her. But her father wouldn't allow that. Elphaba stepped out of the room first and he followed closely.

"Come into the living room. I don't want you waking Nessa. Though I'm surprised no one else heard." Frex grunted and ushered them into the other room. "The two of you need to explain yourselves at once."

"Explain ourselves? Father, what, exactly, did you see that needs further explanation?"

Frex raised a hand as if he were going to hit her. "Elphaba!"

Fiyero pulled her behind him and stepped between them, holding her tight. "I wouldn't do that."

Her father paused and shook his head angrily. "You do not get to tell me what to do, defiling my daughter like that under my own roof."

"Defiling? That's such an unpleasant word. And it makes it sound like he forced himself on me, which I assure you, he did not." Elphaba shot back.

Frex held up his hands to stop her from speaking. "Please, that's enough."

Fiyero held Elphaba closely, unable to get the image of her father about to hit her out of his mind. "Sir, I am sorry that happened where it did tonight. And Elphaba's right, there isn't exactly a good explanation for that. I can't give you an excuse."

"Well, I can," she quipped. "I couldn't help myself. I gave in. Like I have many, many times before."

Frex's face was redder than a Quadling. "You little harlot. Do you have any idea what the Unnamed God would think of such things?"

"I do. I also don't care!"

"I want him out. Now." Frex demanded. "He is not staying here another day. I may not be able to control what you do at Shiz, but I do not want this man under my roof for a moment longer."

He could tell Elphaba hadn't exactly been expecting that. "Father, don't."

"What else am I supposed to do? He can't stay here, not after that little display. You have siblings! And you can go with him, if it upsets you so much. I don't care what you do anymore," Frex shouted. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not my daughter. You never were. Go get your things. Both of you, if that's what you want, Elphaba."

"Fae, I need to talk to you. Now." Fiyero grabbed her and dragged her to the guest room, leaving the door wide open while Frex stared in from the hall. Quietly, he said, "I don't want you staying here."

"Fiyero, this is my home. I'll handle it."

"No. Elphaba, he almost hit you. Tell me he's never done that before."

She wouldn't look at him and it was all the answer he needed.

"How often, Fae? How often did he hit you?"

"Not very," she said quietly.

"You're coming back with me." He said with finality.

"Fiyero, you're forgetting, I'm not actually your girlfriend and I don't have to go anywhere with you."

He wasn't going to take that from her. She knew there was more to them, even if she wouldn't say it. "So now you want to talk about us? About what we are? Because I've been trying to have that conversation since I made love to you on that train, Fae, and you've tuned me out every damn time. We can have that conversation later, whenever you want, but right now, you are coming with me, girlfriend or not." With that, he closed the bag he hadn't even unpacked.

"I'm not a damsel in distress for you to rescue."

"I'm not trying to rescue you, Fae. I'm offering you help because we all need it sometimes and I care for you. Let me do this."

"Fiyero, if I leave now, I can't come back. He didn't say that, but I'm pretty sure that's what it meant."

It only hit him what she'd just done. "What about Shiz? Tuition?"

"Handled by my great grandfather. Father only gives me spending money."

"You're welcome at Kiamo Ko any time. Not just the rest of the summer, but the holidays, too. My mother really does like you. And if you need help financially with _anything_ , you know I tried to pay you for what you're doing and I still can. Just come, Fae. Please. I can't leave you here knowing what I do now. Get your things."

She looked at him, then at her father, who stood there looking back at them with nothing but anger in his eyes. He didn't see love or concern. He only saw rage. When she looked back at Fiyero, he watched her heart break in her face and a tear streamed down her cheek. He wasn't certain he'd ever seen her cry. "I… fine. I'll come. But I'm not staying long."


	20. Chapter 20: Blame

**Chapter Twenty: Blame**

They sat at the train station for hours. The first train to the Vinkus was booked solid. It was well into the next day by the time they boarded the train. Elphaba had everything she'd ever owned with her and still carried only two bags. It was strange, how little she'd amassed in this lifetime. "Tell me we aren't sharing a compartment."

"We are. But it's a larger one with two small beds."

"That'll suffice." Of course, with all he was doing for her, she really should be kinder to him. And maybe she owed him. She didn't want to owe him, but suddenly she found herself alone in the world with no one but him to rely on. "Fiyero, if you want me… I don't know how to repay you."

"I'm going to pretend I only heard the second half of that statement." He opened their compartment and shook his head. "That is not how I want you. And believe me, I do want you."

"You're going to want to talk about this now, aren't you?" She put her bags down and sat on her bed. "And I'm trapped here with you for thirty-six hours and I have no choice."

He laughed. "Elphaba, I would love to talk to you about this. But I don't want to now, actually. Because you just made it very clear you think that you need to do something for me. I don't want you in that frame of mind when we talk about this."

"You may never have another chance, you know." She didn't intend to stay at Kiamo Ko forever – just the summer. She'd stay in her dorm during the holidays and the moment she graduated she'd find herself something. Elphaba didn't like the idea of living off of someone else, and she knew the longer she stayed with Fiyero, the more tempted she'd be to get dragged into him. And as nice as it sounded, it wasn't her plan. It wasn't the life she had wanted and she didn't think she'd ever think completely clearly again if she stayed.

"I already knew that. But this isn't about me; it's about you being ready for this conversation. I know I haven't been completely patient when it comes to this, but I'm trying."

She stared at him, unable to remember a time when anyone had bothered to be patient with her, to understand her. Glinda had always had an uncanny ability to know what she had done, how she felt, but she'd never quite known how to handle her the way Fiyero had. Not that she needed handling, per say, but he… he fit her. That was the only way to describe it. Her whole life she'd been living alone and afraid and then he made her realize there was another option. It was an option she refused to take, but it was a comforting thought. "You are… you deserve better than me, Fiyero. And you'll find it."

He just looked at her sadly. "Oh, Fae, you don't really believe that, do you? Your father brainwashed you into thinking you're not good enough. You're too good, Elphaba, and I couldn't ask for better."

"This whole fake relationship has brainwashed you."

"We're not going to talk about this now, remember?" Fiyero took a deep breath and sat down. "Elphaba, you were basically just disowned by your father. I know you weren't fond of him, but that couldn't have been easy."

"I kind of asked for it, Fiyero."

"You didn't, though. If that had been Nessa, he wouldn't have gone off like that."

"Oh, please don't put that image into my head." She winced.

"Seriously, Elphaba. He was just glad to have an excuse. You gave him one. He'd have found another eventually."

"I was a little eager to give him one, though."

"I don't think you realized how far it would go. And you wanted revenge for the way he's treated you all of your life. I can't blame you."

"What are you going to tell your parents when we show up unannounced?"

"I'll tell me father that I asked you to marry me and you agreed and we came to tell them and begin planning our wedding. I'll tell my mother that there was a conflict with your family and you need somewhere to stay."

"So we're pushing up the fake engagement?"

"Yes. If you're comfortable with that." He began digging through his bag. "I don't know if it'll fit you, but this was my great-grandmother's and we can find something else if it doesn't fit you quite right. Ah, here it is." Fiyero handed her a small box.

"I couldn't possibly take a ring like that, Fiyero." She thrust the box back at him

"Try it on, at least?" He insisted, opening it and removing the small silver and sapphire ring from its holding place.

"Only because I owe you."

He slid the ring on her finger and smiled. "It's a perfect fit."

She gulped. "Please take it back."

"You said you liked sapphires," he teased.

If she had known that his great-grandmother's wedding ring had sapphires in it, she would've said anything else. "I'm not keeping this."

"But you'll wear it for now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have to let me win sometimes." He smiled gently.

"Fine."

The next morning, she woke to find him beside her, his arm draped lazily around her waist. She was fairly certain that wasn't how they'd fallen asleep. He hadn't even been in her bed last night, as far as she recalled. Elphaba poked him. "Fiyero, what are you doing?"

He looked at her. "You don't remember? Well, you were half asleep. You were shaking, kept having nightmares and bolting upright. One of the times you woke up crying. I came over to calm you down and to keep the tears from hurting your skin and you basically threw yourself into my arms without a word and went back to sleep. After that, you slept fine." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine." They'd never shared a bed, at least not while they were actually sleeping. "I get nightmares on occasion, strange visions. I'm almost surprised it hasn't come up before when I've slept in your room."

"Always the same nightmare?"

"I don't really remember it, but yes, I think so. I get this feeling every time like it's happened before."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Shoes. I know that sounds crazy, but shoes."

He raised his eyebrows. "That does sound a bit crazy. You're not the type of girl to cry over shoes."

"That would be Glinda."

"Speaking of… Elphaba, when we get back to Shiz, you should sort things out with her. You need a friend, especially after what happened with your father. And I'm more than willing to be your friend, but I think we both know there are things we don't talk about – mostly about us, actually – and you need a friend who doesn't have the kind of, well, tension we have between us."

He was right. "I know. I just… I don't know what to tell her. She thinks I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"She's mad at me for what I've done with you, Fiyero. You know that. She's mad at you, too. She thinks…"

"She thinks we're in love," he finished for her.

"She does. And she's also the only one who knows that this has all been a lie. We expected her to go along with it even though I knew she didn't like it. That wasn't fair to her."

"Tell her that, Elphaba. You don't have to say you were wrong, or even decide if you were, but you need to tell her you realize that you went about it badly."

"I can do that," she decided.

"And what about Nessa? And Nanny? Because I don't know how much your father will tell them, but they share an adjoining room with you and you've just been kicked out of the home you shared with them. I get the feeling that might make things a bit uncomfortable."

She hadn't thought about it. "Father will probably tell Nanny, mostly because he'll blame her, assume that I did what I did under her watch. Nanny isn't going to do anything about us, if that's what you're worried about. I know she's supposed to chaperone me, but I've always been one to take care of myself and she knows that. I doubt Father will tell Nessa. He might be tempted to, because he's always resented the way she looked up to me, but he won't want to corrupt her or upset her."

"He'll have to tell her something."

"There's no way to know exactly what he'll say." She sighed. "I think I need to just take this one step at a time and the next step is getting to Kiamo Ko. I'll worry about the rest later."


	21. Chapter 21: Trust

Author's Note: I tried to upload this last night, but there were major server errors all night. What was that about?

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Trust**

"So, what really happened at Elphaba's?" Fiyero's mother didn't bother to knock. He had barely settled in. After he had made his announcement, his father had insisted upon a huge dinner to celebrate his son's upcoming nuptials. When they had finished eating and being congratulated, Elphaba had begged exhaustion and headed to the guest room. Fiyero had talked with his father for a few more minutes and had only just returned to his room.

"You don't want to know."

"But you aren't really engaged, are you?"

"Mother, you know it's not real."

"I was hoping maybe things had changed." She sat beside him. "You still haven't told her?"

"I've told her a million different ways except outright. I tried to once, I was so close to telling her right after we left here last time, but…" His face darkened. He wasn't going to tell his mother exactly how he'd gotten distracted. "That didn't quite work. But I think she knows."

"What did you do?" His mother folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly. "You're different with her than you were before."

"Things got a little more intense than either one of us had intended and I think we have different ideas of what that meant. And she pushed me away."

His mother raised her eyebrows and it was obvious she knew exactly what he'd done. But she didn't say anything about that. Instead, she said, "And somehow she ended up here anyway."

"She didn't exactly have a choice. Her father is the most terrible person I have ever met. He gave her an ultimatum, she challenged it and she ended up basically homeless. She's safer here, Mother."

"Oh, the poor girl. He kicked her out?"

"He told her when he threw me out that she wasn't his daughter anymore and that if she followed me she wasn't welcome back. I wasn't going to let her stay and try to fix things. Her father almost hit her in front of me; I don't want to know what would've happened if I'd left her there."

"Too bad he's not Arjiki. I would love the see the punishment your father would dole out for child abuse." She put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do about her, Fiyero? I don't like seeing you this way. You're clearly so happy with her, but I can tell you're not happy with the way things are. You can't go on like this."

"I know."

"Then come right out and tell her."

"Now is not the time, though. Or the place."

"It may never be the time, Fiyero."

"You're right, but I'm not doing this here. She's vulnerable enough right now as it is."

"If that's what you think is best. But I'm going to tell you this once: if you wait too long, it'll be too late." His mother kissed his cheek and got up. "Would you mind if I talked to her?"

"I would."

"Then I won't. At least not tonight." His mother laughed.

"Mother, please don't push her. I don't know if she can handle being pushed right now."

"I said I wouldn't talk to her tonight, didn't I?" She shook her head. "You take care, Fiyero. And please, remember what I told you. Don't wait forever."

"I won't," he said as she left. He fell back onto his bed.

"What did your mother want, Yero?" Elphaba stood in the doorway.

He couldn't remember her calling him Yero when they weren't in public outside of that moment on the train. And he loved the way it sounded when she said it. "She wanted to know what really happened. I told her your father was rude and that you had nowhere else to go. I didn't tell her anything else that happened out there."

"Thank you." She stepped into his room. "You're really a good man, Fiyero."

"That means a lot coming from you," he told her. "It's getting late. Aren't you tired?"

"I just… I thought I'd come see if… nevermind." She gazed across the room. "What did your mother say?"

"She said she wished that your father was from around here so my father could deal with him." He told her. "Elphaba, I really am sorry for what happened back there. That was awful, and you didn't ever deserve that."

"Fiyero, I'm used to it. Please don't pity me. I can't stand pity. It's… well, it's pitiful." She smiled. "Thank you, though, for everything you've done."

"I owe you, too, you know, for what you've done for me. I realize that playing our little game has gotten difficult as of late. And you've never backed out. Putting up with me isn't easy, Fae, and I get that."

She laughed. "I don't mind most of the time."

They stood in silence for a moment and she stood there. He could tell she wanted to say something, and he tried hard to wait her out, let her get to it. But the silence become unbearable after a few minutes, and he decided to let her off whatever hook she'd hung herself on. "Why don't you go to bed? It's been a difficult few days for you. If we need to talk more about this, it can wait. At least until you've gotten some sleep."

"Of course." But still her eyes looked like they were trying to tell him something, but he couldn't read it. Finally, she turned to go. "Goodnight, Fiyero."

"Goodnight."

She didn't seek him out again like that for the rest of the summer, though. He wondered if he'd ruined his chance by doing what he thought was best for her. They spent more than enough time together for appearance's sake, but they both kept the conversation light, at least until summer drew to a close. One night when she sat in his room, she said, "I want to share a small compartment and single bed on the way back to Shiz."

"You do?"

"You're paying for it and it's the cheapest option."

For a moment he'd thought she was trying to tell him something else. His heart sank. "Elphaba, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me. And that's what we'll do. If you haven't already made the arrangements."

"Well, they were already made, but they were only for me and it was going to be exactly what you asked for. I was going to change them, though."

"Don't. I don't want to cost you any extra money. I feel like a leech, Fiyero. I won't take anymore from you than absolutely necessary. Respect that, please."

He realized there was no point in arguing with her. "If that's what you want. I just want you to be comfortable, Elphaba."

"I'm comfortable with you, Fiyero." She said softly, jumping off his bed. "Maybe not as comfortable as you'd like, but enough to share that bed with you for a night. Unless you don't trust me."

"I don't know if I do," he quipped playfully.

"Neither do I." She said in a low voice. "But I trust you."


	22. Chapter 22: Near Perfect

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Near Perfect**

Elphaba was packing when Fiyero's mother walked into the room. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Elphaba."

The woman hadn't talked to her alone since Fiyero had told her the truth and Elphaba had no idea what she could possibly want. "Really?"

"Sit down."

She obeyed, concerned about the commanding tone she only usually heard in Fiyero's father's voice. "I want to thank you so much for letting me stay here, especially given that I'm not… I'm not a member of your family. Fiyero's been so good to me and so have you and I assure you that this is the last time I will impose upon you like this."

"Honey, don't you worry about that."

"You're too kind."

"Stop groveling, Elphaba. You know that's not why I'm here."

"You're right. But I don't know why you are."

"Because my son loves you. And I think you know that."

Elphaba stared at her with wide eyes. She gathered her wits and said, "Ma'am, if Fiyero feels that way, I do believe he should be the one to tell me."

"I have told him that."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"My son, for all his wonderful qualities, is too gentle with you. He's afraid you can't handle this conversation."

"Another of his wonderful qualities: he's always trying to protect me from things I don't need protecting from."

"He does it because he loves you, Elphaba. And the people we love also irritate us. They also might hurt us. And that love might change us. That doesn't mean we shouldn't love them."

"Some people just weren't meant to love."

"I don't believe that. And I don't think you do either. Maybe you did believe it, but I think you're starting to realize that's not the case."

"I realize that you're trying to help, but you don't know anything about what I feel or what I've been through."

"I don't. But I know what I see in your eyes. I see you fighting the way you feel about Fiyero. I don't know why."

"Love is dangerous."

"It's also the best thing that can ever happen to you."

Elphaba sighed. "It can break you."

"But it's worth it. So I'm going to ask you one question, and I want you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to hide from me or talk around it. You can't play the games you play with Fiyero. They won't work on me. So you're going to tell me. I will not, however, tell my son. I promise you that. You only need to give me a one-word answer. Do you love my son?"

"Does it have to be only one word?"

"Does it need more explaining than that?"

"It might."

"Just answer the question, Elphaba."

"I do." She held up a hand to stop the woman from saying anything. The answer had impacted Elphaba probably more than it did Fiyero's mother. "But I can't. You don't understand. You don't know me. It's not good for him. He'd be better off marrying some woman he can't stand."

"He'd be better off happy. And that's what he is with you. That's all that matters. When he tells you - because he will tell you, even if it takes him much longer than it should - you need to tell him how you feel. Give it a chance, Elphaba. I don't know why you're so desperately afraid of love, but take it from me, when you love someone who actually loves you back, you shouldn't give that up." Tears sprung in the woman's eyes. "I would know."

Elphaba didn't know how to respond to that. "I… you must think I'm terribly ungrateful."

"I think you don't realize what you have."

"I realize it. I do. Your son is wonderful. He really is. I would never disagree with you on that point. But that's also what scares me. He's too good. I don't deserve that and I'm not… I'm not worthy of that."

"Love doesn't care if you're worthy, Elphaba, it just happens. I want my son to have real love in his life, and he's completely in love with you. And you love him. I'm not asking you to go to him now and confess your feelings. I'm just telling you that maybe you need to think about if being afraid of this isn't ruining something that could be perfect."

"There's nothing perfect."

"Well, then pretty damn near it."

"Fiyero is pretty close, isn't he?" Elphaba found herself smiling a bit. "I don't know how to tell him."

"I think he'll tell you first. That might make it easier." She squeezed Elphaba's shoulder gently. "You take care of yourself. And him."

"I'll try." She said quietly, watching the woman walk out of the room. They were to leave the next morning, and they had a large dinner that evening to send them off.

"Have you two set a date?" Fiyero's father asked. "We've been so busy celebrating that I haven't had time to ask that question."

Fiyero looked at her as he said, "We haven't. We're taking our time. I'm thinking probably sometime after graduation and coronation."

"There's no reason you can't get married before you take the throne, Son."

"Elphaba and I need to focus on finishing school, though. We don't need the added stress of planning a wedding on top of that. I'd like to wait."

"And you'll have it here, of course?"

"Of course."

"When do we get to meet your family, Elphaba?" Fiyero's father didn't realize that his kind question was an unpleasant one. "I'd like to meet them and talk to them before the wedding. I'm sure your father feels the same."

Fiyero slid a hand onto her knee under the table. "Father…"

"My father won't be there." Elphaba said shortly. "And I don't think anyone else will, either." She had no family. She had no best friend, at the moment, either. Fiyero really was all she had. Suddenly, she felt incredibly lonely. Elphaba had always enjoyed solitude, but now that it was about to be forced upon her she started to feel panicked.

Fiyero's father raised his eyebrows at looked at his son. "I see I've hit a nerve."

"Father, let it be. They don't approve of me. It's as simple as that. She doesn't care and we're getting married anyway. It doesn't matter."

"What could they possibly have against you? You're a prince, for Oz's sake!"

"We're not Unionist, for one. I told you Elphaba's father is a minister."

"So that's why you cut your visit short?"

Elphaba nodded.

"It doesn't matter. Fiyero is right. After all, you're going to be part of our family."

She didn't talk to Fiyero alone until they were in their train compartment and she'd set herself on the bed. At the moment, despite the fact that he was standing right there, she felt so isolated. Elphaba hadn't ever realized how much she longed for human connection. She felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions and she needed to be grounded.

She looked at him, watching the way the diamonds danced on his forearms when he moved even the slightest bit. "Fiyero?"

He sat down next to her. "What?"

"I promise you this is what I want, and I'm not doing it because I feel like I should or because I owe you. I know you want to talk, and you don't want me right now, but… Please, I need you. And when we get back, I swear to you we will talk about whatever you want to talk about and I won't fight."

His face softened and he cupped her cheek in his palm. "You know I always want you, right? It's that I didn't want you regretting it or hating me or doing it because you thought you had to."

"I need to. I need you. Fiyero, please."

His only response was to kiss her.


	23. Chapter 23: Temptation

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Temptation**

Just the softness of her lips was enticing. For a moment, though, he drew back, wanting to ask if she was sure, but he saw the desperation, the need in her face. Her saying that she needed him was probably a bigger thing than it would've been if she'd said she loved him. She always strove to make it clear to everyone that she didn't need anyone, she could do it alone, and she was dropping her guard for him. That was enough for now.

He'd seen her before, but he still never felt as though he'd seen enough and he loved undressing her, taking his time with each part of her, touching, sucking, biting, kissing and inhaling everything. It felt like her body was made just for him to touch, like it responded only to him. The way she whimpered when he did something she liked only spurred him further, and time began to blur together.

When he finally entered her, she gasped and looked up at him with wide, lustful eyes. He loved the way her skin felt around him, smooth and sleek, encompassing him. Each time he thrust into her, she let out a soft pant and met him with her hips until she peaked and tightened around him as she cried out his name. He wanted to spend forever inside her, exploring her depths and making her moan. When she came the second time, he joined her over the top and they held each other for a few minutes.

"I'd resolved to refuse you," he told her. "I didn't know if you were going to do that, but I had decided that if you did, I wouldn't take the offer. But you're irresistible."

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Because I was afraid you'd draw away again."

"I won't," she promised. "Fiyero, I just… I feel so alone right now and I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid. I just needed to hold on to something, focus on something. And you're the only one who can make me do that." She curled against him. "I hadn't intended to do that, either. But I looked at you, and I had to. I knew you could bring me back from the edge for a little while, take all of it away."

"I wish I could keep it that way. I just want to protect you. I know you don't need it or want it, but I want to."

"Sometimes I do need it, Fiyero, whether or not I want it." She kissed his cheek gently. "Oh, Yero, you're too good. And I'm going to ask you one more favor."

"What is it?"

"That I can talk to Glinda before I talk to you about whatever it is we are. You were right when you said I should talk to her about these things, and I haven't been able to. I need to come out and be honest with her. And I guarantee that we will talk about everything you want when we get back and I've had a little time to sort things through."

"You have to do me a favor, too, then."

She eyed him uneasily. "What?"

"It's pretty simple."

"What?"

"Don't run, don't try to talk in circles, just be honest with me. Fair?"

"That's what I'd planned to do anyway."

"Then we're good. I won't push the topic." Fiyero smiled to himself, thinking of how nice it was just to hold her without pretense. "My mother talked to you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I asked her not to."

"Oh, I know. I know you weren't behind it. I don't think she would've gone about it like she did if you had asked her to, or said what she did."

"What did she say?"

"That you aren't perfect."

He frowned. "How nice of her."

She laughed. "She said a lot of things, Fiyero. But we don't need to talk about them. In fact, if you want, we don't need to talk much at all right now."

"You're a temptress, Elphaba."

"Only to you."

When they got back to Shiz, Fiyero walked her to her dorm. Glinda hadn't gotten back yet. "Do you want me to sit with you some or…?"

"We have spent the last several hours in a continuous state of lovemaking. I'm probably a mess. I'm going to clean up and rest, Fiyero."

He grinned lopsidedly. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you may need to wear those scarves again…"

She glared at him. "You are too passionate."

"I can stop. And by the way, I've got some pretty bad marks myself on my back, you like to scratch when you…"

"Fiyero!" She sighed, and then bit her lip.

"I just said I can stop… Unless, of course, you like it."

"I kind of do." Her cheeks flushed. "And did you just imply that we were going to be doing that again?"

"That and so much more, I hope."

She grinned, but shook her head. "We're not having this talk right now. Go."

As he was exiting the building, Glinda was entering. "You look happy," she observed, clearly suspicious.

"I'm getting there."

"Oh really? Is Elphaba feeling the same way?"

"I hope so. She wants to talk to you. Please don't shut her out this time. You have no idea what happened this summer. She could use a friend right now."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, wondering if he should let Elphaba tell her. But Glinda might not even listen if she didn't know. "Her father didn't like me. He threw me out and threatened her physically. She left with me and he disowned her. She's pretty alone right now, Glinda. I know you're upset with her, but I think she wants to apologize. You're upset with me, too, and I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who won't listen to her best friend."

"You were right, you know."

"About?"

"It was a stupid idea in the first place. And I've had feelings for her all along. They didn't just appear. I thought it would just make it more believable, but it only made things more complicated than they had to be. She got hurt and I'm so sorry for that."

"You never wanted to hurt her. I know that much." Glinda smiled gently at him. "She has feelings for you, too, you know."

"So you've said."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. But that's a topic for another day. I have some thinking to do, actually, before I see Elphaba again. And you need to talk to her." He waved her away.

He knew the first thing he would say to Elphaba would be how he felt. But where did they go from there? And what would they do about the parts they were playing? If he canceled their engagement now, his father might insist on marrying him to Sarima anyway. And if there was any chance with Elphaba, he couldn't risk that. He didn't want to force her to keep playing a role she was uncomfortable in, though. It wasn't like he could genuinely ask for her hand in marriage right away, no matter how he felt. They didn't know what it was like to be together in an honest way, and they needed to feel that before making such a decision, not to mention the fact that she would probably not agree to marry him this quickly, anyway.

He wasn't sure where this was going. The only thing he knew was that he loved her. Fiyero prayed that was enough.


	24. Chapter 24: Reconciliation

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Reconciliation**

Fiyero had only been gone a few minutes when Glinda got in. She hadn't had time to cover everything, and she felt the blonde's eyes examining her skin, taking in each piece of evidence. Then, her roommate did something that surprised her. She spoke. "Is he out of your system this time?"

"I don't think he ever will be."

"At least you can admit that."

"We should talk, Glinda."

Glinda plopped onto her own bed. "I had a feeling that was coming."

"I'm sorry. I should never have dragged you into this. It wasn't fair for me to ask you to go along with this when you didn't approve of the idea at all. And I kept going against everything you told me. I went about this the wrong way, and I am so sorry for that. At the beginning of all this, you asked me why I bothered asking you for advice when I was going to do it anyway. I shouldn't have. If I wasn't going to listen to what you have to say, I should've kept this all to myself. I just thought that you wouldn't believe it when we started up with it."

"The funny thing is, I think I might have, Elphie."

The use of the nickname had to be a good sign, right? "But you always see through me."

"How could I have seen through something that was actually true? I know you don't want to hear it, Elphaba, but you are so in love with him it's pathetic."

"You're right."

"Elphaba, don't argue… wait, what?"

"I'm in love with him, Glinda. I love Fiyero. You're right. You've been right all along." She wiped at her eyes, afraid they might betray her by beginning to tear up. They hadn't yet, but she couldn't trust them.

"Does he know?"

"We're going to talk about it. I… I wanted to talk it out with you, first."

"Does he feel the same?"

"I think he does." She shook her head. "This is crazy, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. But it's wonderful." Glinda got up and came over to sit beside her roommate. "I know you didn't want this, but you're happy with him, aren't you?"

"He makes me feel ways I didn't know I could feel."

Glinda giggled a little, and that was when Elphaba knew things between them would be fine. After a moment, Glinda pressed, "Do you plan to tell him?"

"He's been trying to tell me for months and I've been stopping him. I'm not good at being emotional. He's better at this than I am. I'd rather just let him take the lead here." Elphaba sighed. "It's a little scary."

Glinda hugged her tightly. "You belong with him, Elphaba. It's not a bad thing. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"This isn't me. And I don't… Glinda, I don't deserve him. And I know that doesn't necessarily make a difference in love, but I'll never be good enough for him."

"He thinks you're good enough."

"I can't possibly understand why."

"Maybe because you are. And you deserve someone like him, too."

"Why?"

"You work hard. You care about things that no one else bothers to. And you're different. What about you is wrong, Elphaba?"

"I'm harsh and cruel and I don't even know how to do this."

"I'm sure he has flaws, too."

"He won't stop doing things for me that I don't need him to do. That's about the extent of his flaws."

Glinda laughed. "I'm sure he can't name yours, either. Or maybe he likes that you're harsh and he doesn't see it as a flaw."

"Maybe."

After a moment, she said, "I noticed Nanny and Nessa aren't back yet. Usually you'd have come with them."

"Fiyero's visit didn't go like we might have hoped. You know I was trying to upset my father. I may have pushed that a little too far. He threw Fiyero out and Fiyero didn't like the idea of me staying. Father got very rude and Fiyero didn't think it was a good place for me and I realized he was right."

"What did your father do?"

"He tried to hit me."

"Oh, Elphie, no."

She nodded quietly.

"So Fiyero brought you back home with him?"

"He did."

"He really does want to protect you."

"I don't need it."

"He knows. So do I. But you're also very stubborn, and sometimes it takes you a little while to do what might be best for you, like leaving. Or admitting your feelings for Fiyero." Glinda said pointedly.

"Whatever you say."

"I see you're wearing a ring on your finger," Glinda commented.

Elphaba had almost forgotten about it. She'd been wearing it more than a month and it just felt like a part of her. "Right. When we went back to Kiamo Ko, we told his father that we were engaged and that's why I was with him, so that we could tell everyone together. We're not going to make a big deal of telling everyone, though."

The door between the rooms opened and Elphaba jumped. She hadn't heard any movement, and she thought she'd have known when Nanny and Nessa returned. Nanny shut the door behind her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?" But Elphaba knew.

"Slept with that boy under your father's roof."

Glinda gave Elphaba a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never be that stupid on purpose. We just got carried away again." Elphaba folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, I don't think what you did was the worst thing in the world, but where you did it was a mistake."

"I realize that."

"And your sister… to wake up and find you gone?"

"What does she know?"

"She thinks you left of your own accord. I wouldn't tell her the truth, if I were you."

"I hadn't been planning on it."

"And before you see her…"

"A scarf. I know." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Nanny. I'll be in there in a moment."

Glinda hugged her when they were alone again. "So that's what you did? You slept with him again? At your father's house?"

"Not exactly. I… we pretended we were. I pushed too far, Glinda. I just wanted to anger my father. I didn't realize how much it would upset him."

"You're still his daughter. Hitting you is never the right reaction."

Elphaba grabbed for a scarf and began to wrap it around her neck. "I need to not wear low-cut dresses anymore if this is going to continue."

"Maybe you should tell him to just make sure he leaves marks in places that aren't visible."

"He leaves those, too." Elphaba winked at Glinda before she headed in to see her sister.

"Why would you leave like that?" Nessa demanded immediately upon seeing her. "You never even said anything to me."

"Nessie, I'm sorry. Father was… he's never been as loving with me as he has been with you, and he's a good father to you, but to me it wasn't like that. And Father hated Fiyero. He couldn't even try to at least be polite about it. Besides," she decided maybe their little lie would come in useful, "he proposed. Father didn't approve, and we needed to talk to his parents and handle some arrangements. I would've told you, but Father made it clear Fiyero wasn't welcome and I wasn't letting him go without me."

"You're going to marry him? That boy?"

"Yes."

"And what about Eminent Thropp?"

How had that never occurred to her? She swallowed. "I don't know. I don't suppose that I can do that while being his queen. I guess it's yours, Nessa."

"Do this family and your responsibilities mean nothing to you?"

"That's not it. I love you, Nessa. Never misunderstand that. But I never wanted to Eminent Thropp, and this is what's best for everyone. You'll realize that one day. You can always come visit us at Kiamo Ko. Fiyero would love for you to visit, too."

Nessa sighed. "I don't know what to say. You'll never see reason."

"Please, don't be like this. He loves me. And I love him. I know it's not how things were supposed to go, believe me. If anyone understands that, I do. But he's good to me."

Her sister shrugged. "I can't say I approve. But… you're my sister."

Elphaba hugged her. "I always will be."


	25. Chapter 25: Confession

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Confession**

He knew he should be patient; she might not come to talk to him right away. But the minute he got back to his room, he found himself restless and unable to think about anything else. Within minutes, he was pacing and fiddling with everything within reach. Fiyero barely slept that night, either, until he finally gave in and knocked on Boq's door to ask for some sleeping draught. He'd never needed it before, so he had none.

When she showed up the next day, he'd been up for hours. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, closing the door with a kick of his foot. His hands wound around her waist and she grasped behind his neck. As they drew apart, she whispered, "We're never going to talk if you kiss me like that."

"And you want to talk?"

She nodded and sat down on his bed. "I do. I think we need to."

"I'm glad you agree." He sat beside her and took her hand in both of his. "Elphaba, I love you. I know that's a lot of take in, but I can't help myself. And it's not because of the pretending, or for any other reason. I knew there were feelings there when I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend; that's why I thought it was believable. You're everything I wanted. I promise you this is real."

"I know," she said quietly. "I love you, too, Fiyero. I tried not to, but I've realized that's not something I can control."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled. She did love him. Yes, he'd thought that she probably did, but hearing it from her sweet lips made it even better. "You're incredible. I knew I wanted to find someone I loved, but I don't think I really knew what that meant until you."

"I didn't know I could love until you," she replied.

"So can we do this, for real? You and me. I've thought for days and I don't know what we'd do with our fake relationship. But I do know I want a real one."

"As far as everyone else is concerned, we're still engaged. Between the two of us, we're just doing whatever this is."

"Dating."

"Yes, that." She laughed a little. "We can do that. And I promise you, no matter what happens between us, I will keep pretending."

"If this doesn't work out, you don't have to, though. I'm willing to risk that. You don't have to make that promise. Honestly, Fae, if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else and I might as well…" He flushed. "I shouldn't say that."

"Probably not."

"So we can do this?"

"Yes. We might want to establish a few things, though. I don't want you trying to take care of me. You already do, I know. But I'm still going to fight you. This doesn't change that. You understand?"

"I do." He put a hand on her knee. "Will you stay with me during the holidays this year? All of them? I mean, it does make sense with us being 'engaged,' and with us being us. You shouldn't have to stay here alone. My mother will be so happy if you come."

"I can imagine." She seemed to think for a moment. "Perhaps I will."

He hugged her. "I love you."

"You already said that."

"You're not very comfortable with me saying it, are you?"

"Not constantly. Fiyero, I do love you. But I need time to adjust to this. You're a lot to handle when we're only pretending. I'm sure it will only be worse now." But her tone was teasing.

"Will you stay the night more often? I promise not to be too much to handle."

"Oh, I think when we're in bed you're even more to handle."

He raised his eyebrows at that.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I did… oh, forget it." Elphaba laughed. "I'll stay the night more as long as you stop trying to tend to my every need."

"What about, um, your physical needs?"

Her eyes lit up at that. "You can 'tend' to those any time you like, my sweet. But maybe you should try and keep the sucking and biting to places the rest of the world can't see?"

"I'll do my best." He couldn't help it, though. He just wanted all of her, to consume her. And yes, sometimes he took that maybe a bit too literally. But the noises she made when he did made it clear she didn't mind in the least. "Could you trim your nails? It didn't hurt at the time, but I've got a few scratches down my back that sting a bit."

She flushed. "I lose control a bit."

"And that is perfectly fine." He kissed her nose. "I do, too."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm a bit surprised, too. I thought you'd try harder to stop it."

"I've been doing that for months. I've realized that's the only strategy that absolutely will not work."

"Fae, when you asked me, that night on the train right after we visited my family for the first time, to make love, you knew I was going to tell you, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Is that the only reason you…?"

"No, of course not. I wanted you more than anything. That just spurred me into actually doing something about it. But I was afraid I wanted more, and I didn't want to tell you that. So I distracted you with something we _both_ wanted, Fiyero."

"And on the train the other day? You really were just lonely?"

"You're the only thing in the world that can push everything else out of my head, Fiyero. And after the summer I've had, I needed that. When I'm with you, it's like the only thing that matters is what you're doing to me."

"I find it a bit hard to think about anything else around you, too." He kissed her neck. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Yero, don't say that."

"I mean it. Please, let me. You're mine now. And I'm yours. I should be able to tell you that."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "If you insist."

"I do." He pulled her against him. "This is amazing."

"You're too happy," she smiled softly. "I'm still afraid."

"I won't hurt you. I won't let you forget who you are. I love you because of who you are. You can't be blinded to my intentions if they really are just to love you."

"Can I say something?"

"Anything."

"Fiyero, you're too good for me. I don't deserve you. How in Oz did this happen?"

"I don't know. And don't ever say I'm too good for you. I can't imagine anyone better than you. Maybe you don't see that, but I don't see what's so perfect about me. I'm a little whiny, I back down too easily and I'm too accommodating."

"I don't see those things at all."

"Exactly. And I don't see anything wrong with you. I'm sure, in time, we'll find each other's flaws. But we can still love each other with them."

"I'm glad one of us is confident about this."

"I've got enough for the both of us." He began to kiss her again, making his way down to her collarbone. "So… below the neck, huh?"

"I like what you do to my neck, but for the sake of propriety, yes. At least most of the time. In colder weather, I'd be glad to wear scarves more often."

He opened the first button on her blouse and began kissing lower. "Here?"

"Fiyero…" She grasped at his arm. "You're going to make me want to again."

"And if that was the goal?" He opened another button.

"Then you succeeded."


	26. Chapter 26: Jump In

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Jump In**

She woke up the next morning in his arms and basked, for just a moment, in the peaceful feeling as she felt his chest rise and fall and his breath on her forehead. It was nice to just let him in, to simply exist and be loved. Feeling foolish, but unable to help herself, she nuzzled against him.

He blinked at that and smiled at her. "Good morning, my love."

"Mmm, good morning." Her worries began returning to her and she pushed them away. It was easier to forget about everything terrible when she was with him. "Glinda is probably wondering why I didn't come back."

"Somehow I doubt that." He remarked.

A laugh bubbled through her throat. "You're right. She knows exactly why I didn't come back last night."

"Is everything better between the two of you? I forgot to ask yesterday."

"It is. I told her she was right. I hate being wrong, but I know I was. Playing the stupid game we played was complicated, and I only made it worse by refusing to be honest about the way I felt. It wasn't fair to expect her to watch things go badly."

"They turned out fine, didn't they?"

"They were quite a bit messy for a while there, Fiyero."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"I was as much a part of it as you were, probably more," Elphaba admitted. "I might want to get back at some point, before I'm missed by anyone else."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, Yero, but I should. And on that note, you asked me to spend more time here, but you know that's not going to be a daily thing, right? I have morning classes sometimes."

"I won't like it, but I can live with it. Besides, we're only just starting this, at least the real version of this. I realize that physically we already jumped the gun, but you staying the night is a physical and emotional thing and we'll probably need our own space sometimes."

"Exactly. I love how you just… you're on the same wavelength as I am. I mean, Glinda reads my mind. But you understand, and that's different than just knowing what I'm thinking." She had to drag herself out of the bed, the temptation to stay almost won. Carefully, she dug through the mess of clothes on the floor and began to redress. She stood in front of his mirror for a moment. "Thank you for keeping the love-bites down where no one can see them."

"I can see them."

"When I'm not dressed. But no one else can see that."

"And that's how I like it." He got up and kissed her. "I'll see you in class?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too." It felt so strange to keep saying it out loud like that. But she could get used to it. She barely paid attention to anything as she headed back to her room, practically floating as she walked slowly along.

"Elphaba?" It was Tibbett. "You're daydreaming, aren't you?"

"No, actually. I don't need to daydream. I'm just... living." She found herself smiling, unable to help it. She felt giddy, like she'd had too much sugar or coffee. But this was a natural feeling, and she didn't need a drug.

"It's a little early to have just come back from seeing Fiyero. Unless, of course, you spent the night." Tibbett raised his eyebrows. "And given how you seem like you're on Cloud Nine, I'm going to assume it was good."

She rolled her eyes. "Assume away. I don't care." That had been the point, hadn't it? To let people think they were together. And now that they were, she cared even less that people thought she was sleeping with Fiyero.

"Scandalous!" Tibbett grinned. "Good for you."

"I really should get back."

"Have a good rest of the day, then." Tibbett waved.

Glinda looked up as Elphaba shut the door behind her. "I'm assuming that conversation went well, then?"

She nodded. "We're together. For real, this time."

"And the ring?"

"Still fake. I think it would be a bit soon. And I don't know about marriage, honestly."

"Does he know that?"

"We haven't talked about that much yet. Glinda, this is new. I just want to enjoy this for a little while before societal pressures take that joy away."

"You're probably right. Besides, I think you've made enough changes for the time being." Glinda smiled. "I'm glad you did the right thing. I was getting aggravated."

"I could tell. I'm pretty sure Fiyero thought you might kill him one of these days."

"He's afraid of me, isn't he?"

"Maybe a little. But he appreciates that you're my best friend. He's the one who encouraged me to try and talk to you about this. He knew I'd need to talk it out with someone else before I could talk to him."

Glinda put her hand over her heart. "That's so sweet. He really does love you."

So this is what it really felt like, being loved. Could anything this good possibly last for her? She lowered her eyes. "He does. He's too good to be true."

"I'm sure you two will have your share of problems. In fact, you already have. But don't dismiss it just because you're too happy with him. That would be ridiculous."

"I didn't say I'd dismiss it. I told him, didn't I? I just... I still need to be cautious. I can't let this overwhelm me."

"Just jump in, Elphie. Stop being so scared."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"You'll get there," Glinda said.

"Maybe."

The group went to lunch together to celebrate the beginning of the new semester. For the first time, Fiyero's arm on her shoulder didn't feel strange to her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted him to do that all the time, but this had been how they'd been doing things and it would seem odd if she didn't allow it. She smiled at him, and he smiled back knowingly. Every other time they'd been out like this, it felt as though they were constantly on guard trying to hide their secret. Now it felt like they had something special between them, like co-conspirators. She liked that much better.

"I swear Elphaba, you've gotten even greener than last year. Do green people tan?" Crope asked.

"I was in the Vinkus for most of the summer, so I suppose it could be possible. I haven't noticed anything. Have you, darling?" She turned to Fiyero.

He shook his head. "But I saw you every day. When something changes slowly like that, I wouldn't have noticed. Glinda?"

"Now that you say so," the blonde studied her, "I can see it."

"It was ugly before and it's ugly now. I don't get why it matters." Avaric snapped.

"Avaric," Fiyero began, clearly exasperated, "can you please leave my fiancée alone?"

Elphaba gulped. The plan had been to be casual about it, and perhaps that was his way of doing so. But that word was bound to get someone's attention...

"Fiancée? So you two are engaged now?" Boq asked, incredulous.

"That's why you looked so happy when you were walking back from Fiyero's room the other morning." Tibbett exclaimed. "Now I get it."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Nessa. Her sister hadn't exactly been aware she spent the night with "that boy," as she still called him. At this point, though, Elphaba wasn't too upset about it. When they'd been faking, she'd gone out of her way to keep Nessa ignorant. But now, why lie about it? "Thank you for informing the whole table of my walk of shame, Tibbett. And yes, we got engaged over the summer," Elphaba confirmed.

"Congratulations!" Pfanee exclaimed.

Shen-Shen cast an angry glance at Avaric. The couple had broken up at some point towards the end of last year and now Elphaba was starting to think she knew why. If she could use it against Avaric without hurting Shen-Shen, she should. For now, though, she'd leave it alone.

"When's the wedding?" Crope asked.

"We, uh, we haven't set a date. We're taking our time." Fiyero looked at her. "Planning is just going to be so stressful and we don't need that while we finish school, right, Fae?"

"Of course."

Boq sighed. "Elphaba: in love and getting married. Who'd have thought?"


	27. Chapter 27: Holding Back

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Holding Back**

She was his, really his. Now he just had to keep it that way. He had a sense that she was still a bit hesitant about them. Fiyero knew she needed space and she certainly required time. There were moments when she would be sitting with him, smiling and happy and she'd suddenly shake her head, as if she was trying to snap herself out of something. Why was she still so afraid?

"How are things going with Elphaba?" Glinda asked, putting her books down at the desk next to his.

"She's your roommate. Sometimes I think you know the answer to that question better than I do," Fiyero replied.

She laughed at that. "Maybe. But there are two sides to every story. I just like to know."

"I've noticed that. You're a bit nosy. Well, things are fine, Glinda. For the most part."

"What do you mean 'for the most part?'" She demanded.

"It's just… I feel like she pulls away sometimes. She's still uneasy about it, isn't she?"

"Fiyero, she's trying to be her own person and be with you at the same time and I think she doesn't realize she can do that without having to try so hard and keeping you at a distance. I've talked to her about it. I know it frustrates you. Be patient with her. You knew she'd be like this going in. Give her more time."

"I did know. And I love her just the way she is. I just feel like I've worked so hard just to get here with her, and still she's hiding part of herself from me. I wish she knew she didn't have to."

"She knows. It's actually doing it that's the hard part." She assured him. "And you know she loves you."

"I do."

"Good."

"I'm not complaining, exactly. I'm just happy to have her; you know that. I worry. That's all. I want her to be happy, too."

"And that's why I know you're good for her. She is happy with you, probably more than she'd like to admit." Glinda put a hand on his shoulder. "She adores you. But this is new to both of you, even though it feels like it's been going on for a long time. This is the first time it's real."

That night, he woke up to find her in the corner reading a book by candlelight. "Um, Fae?"

She jumped. "Did I wake you? I can blow it out."

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've been having the nightmares more often. Glinda keeps waking me. I'm disturbing her."

"You haven't had any when you've been here. Are you afraid to sleep?"

"A little. And I don't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me. You know that, right?" He got up and pulled her back to the bed. "Come to bed. You're probably tired."

"I am," she admitted.

"Then sleep with me. I promise it won't bother me if you have a nightmare. We don't have classes tomorrow, anyway. If I need to sleep later, that's not a big deal." He tugged her down beside him. "You shouldn't be afraid to sleep. Have you tried maybe taking a little draught before bed? Maybe it would help."

"I haven't." She settled in beside him. "You know, you talk in your sleep on occasion."

"What?"

"You do. Nothing intelligible. I only notice it when I'm awake already, anyway, so I'm guessing I sleep through it most of the time. It's actually quite funny. You sound so serious but you're speaking nonsense."

"You never said anything before!"

"I… I thought it was kind of cute." She grinned.

"Come here," he pulled her against him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Too bad I can't hear myself. If it does ever wake you, let me know?"

"It won't. And I'll probably be the one who ends up disturbing your sleep." She closed her eyes. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you, too."

The next morning, he woke and she was still sleeping. She hadn't moved the slightest all night, and she held a thin smile on her lips. He wondered if maybe she only had the nightmares when she wasn't with him, and if that meant something deeper. Her hair was tangled beneath her and her skin shone with the remnants of the oil she'd used the previous night. If she wasn't getting a lot of sleep, he didn't want to disturb her so he stayed where he was until she finally woke. Sleepily, she blinked and looked at him. "Good morning, sweet love."

"Good morning," he smiled back at her. "No nightmares?"

"Not a one."

"Do you think maybe it's me? That I help? Maybe you should just stay here… I know that's a bit crazy."

"It's very crazy. Maybe it is you, Fiyero. But I can't stay here. We're lucky we don't get in trouble as it is. It's a sweet thought, though." She touched the diamond on his cheek and met his eyes. "I feel safe with you."

"Good, because you are."

She rolled her eyes. "No one is ever completely safe."

"You won't let me be sweet for more than a minute, will you?"

"Nope."

He laughed. "Do you have to get back right away? I like staying in with you. It makes the beginning of the day so much better, and then I can't help but have a good day."

"You are a walking, talking cliché, my love."

"Will you stay or not?"

"That depends. What, exactly, do you intend to do with me if I stay here?" She ran her tongue across her lower lip.

"I might just tie you up and make you stay," he threatened.

"Now that I'd love to see."

He took that as a challenge.

"You are going to untie me at some point, right?" She murmured lazily after they finished.

He made quick work of the scarves he'd used to bind her. "There."

She didn't move right away. "I could lie here for eternity, you know."

He drew her against him. "I know."

"But eventually the euphoria fades and then it's back to life." She sighed. "It would be nice, though, wouldn't it?"

"To have you tied up in my bed forever? You'd never hear me complain." He teased.

"That's tempting, too," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "You're trouble."

"The good kind." He kissed her back. "Fae, you always try to keep things between us light, and you don't have to do that. If you have a problem, like the nightmares, just talk to me. I'm here. Always."

"I've never had something serious," she said. "I don't know how. And I can't tell you everything, Fiyero. Some things have to be mine alone."

"Doesn't it feel better when you talk about it? The nightmares are better when you're with me. That should tell you something."

"You're pushing," she warned.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to understand that this isn't a temporary thing to me. You're not a toy to me. You're the love of my life."

"I never said this was temporary to me." She said defensively.

"I don't think it is, but I think you're trying to play it that way. You're afraid of getting hurt, and I get that. You're afraid of getting in too deep, and I get that, too. But I'm not going to let that happen. I promise."

"Look, I need some time." She got up and dressed quickly. "I'm sorry. This is too much right now." She was out the door before she'd even finished buttoning up her top leaving him gaping in her wake.


	28. Chapter 28: Don't Know

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Don't Know**

"Is something wrong?"

What was it with Glinda? How did she always know? Elphaba swallowed and threw herself on the bed. "Fiyero just got a little too intense too fast, that's all."

"Please don't tell me that you ended it."

"Not exactly."

The blonde buried her face in her hands. "Elphie, what did you do?"

"I told him I needed time and I ran."

"Go back. Now."

"Why?"

"Listen to me, Elphaba. That boy loves you. And you love him."

"I know."

"Then go back there. He didn't mean anything. You have been pushing him away. For Oz's sake, you two have already used the word 'love,' of course things are intense quickly. It's a little hard to start slowly from where you two started. You'd already slept together. How did you expect things to work?"

"I can't do this, Glinda. I thought I could, but I don't know if I can." She hugged herself. "He wants all of me and I can't give him that. There'd be nothing left."

"You don't understand how this works. You don't have to give yourself up like you think, but you do need to open up. You're breaking his heart right now. Please, go talk to him."

"I can't. I'm not ready."

"You should've been ready months ago, the first time you jumped into bed with him. You should've been ready when you brought him home to your father. You should've been ready when you told him you loved him. You are ready."

There was a knock on the door. "Send him away."

"No. I'm not getting in the middle of this. You do it." Glinda yanked the door open and looked at Fiyero. "She's being ridiculous. I'm sorry. Go ahead and talk to her." She grabbed her purse and stomped out of the room.

She heard him take a deep breath before he spoke. "Fae…"

"I asked for time," she said shortly.

"I didn't mean… please, wait."

"No. I asked you to give me time. If you can't do that, maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

Alarm flashed in his eyes and he backed down almost too quickly. "Fine. Take your time, then. I'll see you later. I love you." And he was gone.

What was wrong with her? He was amazing, begging to love her and all she could do was run. She'd known all along he deserved better, and now she was proving it to everyone. Elphaba shot her hands to her face when she felt something sting and realized she was crying.

They saw each other again several days later at dinner, and she sat next to him and played her part. He didn't whisper in her ear or squeeze her hand the way he had been, and for that she was grateful. For appearance's sake, he walked her and Glinda back to their room.

After a tick or two of silence, Glinda got upset. "You're still doing this, Elphie? Do you realize what you're doing to this poor boy? For Oz's sake, he loves you more than life and you're shutting him out. Stop acting like you don't care!"

"Glinda, it's fine. She needs time. I'll give her that." Fiyero said quietly.

"You need to stop letting her get away with this!" Glinda snapped at him. "Tell her how much she's hurting you, damn it!"

"Please, Glinda, this is between us. I'll take care of it." He insisted.

"Fine. Why don't you two talk now, then?" She strode ahead of them. "I can't even look at the two of you."

"I'm sorry she did that," Elphaba told him.

"She's going to get mad at you again, and I don't know how many times that can happen before you two aren't going to be able to fix it."

She whirled on him. "How are you so completely unselfish? You're standing there worrying about my relationship with my roommate when I'm acting like a coldhearted bitch to you, not her." She was so upset she was trembling.

"I'm trying to obey your wishes, Fae."

"Right." She blinked away more tears. She'd never been prone to crying, but lately things had changed. "Give up on me. I'm not worth it."

"You're worth everything."

"I can't let you in."

"Eventually, maybe…"

"No, not ever. I'm not made for this. I thought maybe, with you, I could… I'm not, Fiyero. I'm so sorry. I should never have done this."

He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I think you're just scared."

"I am scared, but there's so much more than that. You deserve someone else, someone who will let you in."

"But I don't love someone else. I love you. And that's out of my control, too." They'd arrived at her door. "Come back to my room and talk this out with me, Fae."

She knew she shouldn't, knew somehow he'd make her give in, but she knew she also owed him that much. "Let me just tell Glinda." Elphaba opened her door and stuck her head in. "I'm going to Fiyero's for a bit so we can talk."

"Good." Glinda waved her away. "Don't come back until you've solved this."

"One way or the other," she said quietly.

"There's only one way," Glinda insisted.

"I'll be back."

"You don't have to come home tonight if you don't want to."

"I know." Elphaba shut the door and turned back to him. "You're right. She's going to kill me."

He took her hand and walked with her for a moment before he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. That's not what this is about."

"That's all it needs to be about. You're trying to be logical and distant when you just need to let what we feel take control."

"I don't know how, Yero."

"I'll help you. Please, I'll be patient. I didn't mean to push you."

"No, you were right. If you felt like I wasn't all the way there, you had every right to say something."

"Look, Fae, I love you. I know that scares you. Please don't leave."

She sighed. "I don't know, Yero. I'm afraid I'm not good enough for this. That I'm going to fail. I don't fail."

"We'll fail together." He took her other hand. "I'm right here with you, every single moment. You can tell me anything. Every time this scares you, tell me, don't run. Just give me that much."

That was simple enough, wasn't it? Looking into his eyes, she was taken aback by the strength she found in them. Just being with him made her think she could do anything. But he was getting into her head. She couldn't let him do that, couldn't let herself believe in him. "This is… oh, Yero, I just don't know."

She watched his heart drop just by the sadness in his eyes. "You really don't know? After all of this?"

"I know I love you. Do I know if this is what should be? No."


	29. Chapter 29: Try

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Try**

He sighed and sat down on his bed after he walked them into the room. "Maybe you're right. If you're not sure about this, I shouldn't push it."

"Fiyero, please don't be hurt…"

"Don't be hurt? You're joking. Elphaba, I love you and all I want is to be with you. If you really wanted the same, you'd just do it." He shook his head.

"That's not it. I told you."

"Fae, don't bother." Fiyero felt utterly hopeless. "Look, if you want to end this, go ahead. I can't force you to stay and I don't want to force you, anyway. I want you to stay of your own accord, and clearly that's not going to happen. We don't need to continue the charade anymore, either. There's no point and that would just be too uncomfortable for me."

"I didn't say I wanted to end this!" Her voice was high and wavering slightly.

"Then what in Oz do you want, Fae?"

"Fiyero, I want you. There's no question about that. I love being with you and I love you. I just don't know how to do it."

"And you're not willing to learn."

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth." He could hear the anger resonating in her words. "For Oz's sake, Fiyero, you're everything I could ever want and I've never felt the way I feel about you. Don't you ever question what I'd be willing to do for you."

"Then what's the problem here?"

"The problem isn't whether or not I want to learn. It's about whether I can, whether this is fair to you, whether this… whether this is going to make me someone I'm not."

"I don't want you to be anyone else. I just want you to be you."

"I know that. But the person I am, person I was… that girl doesn't love. She doesn't know how and she doesn't want to. I do want to, now, but… I've already changed so much."

"You're still you."

"I'm not sure I am anymore."

He grabbed her hand and stood her in front of the mirror. "What's different?" Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist. "You feel the same. You're just as tall, just as beautiful. You've still got those slender legs, that sweet waist that fits perfectly in the curve of my arm, that tight abdomen, those gorgeous breasts, that supple neck, those kissable lips, that crooked nose that gives you character, those brown eyes so deep I still can't find the bottom…"

"Are you going to talk about every part of my body?" She flushed.

"I was getting around to all of them, yes. I love each of them." He turned her to face him again. "Fae, I'm yours. You don't have to be someone else to be mine."

He felt her body adjust against his, the tension leaving. "It is so easy being with you."

"Then why are you fighting it so hard?"

"Nothing is ever this easy, Yero."

"No, it's not. And I'm sure we'll have problems. In fact, we're having one right now. But together we can handle every one of them. I have faith in that. I won't leave your side if you don't leave mine." He kissed her mouth lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Why do you want me when I'm so scared?"

"Because that's who you are. As long as I know you want to do this, being scared is fine. I can live with you being afraid, but I can't live with you not trying."

She looked up at him and put a hand on his collar. "I can try. I can't promise more than that."

Relief flooded his body and he pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair and murmuring, "That's more than enough." He stood there with her in his arms for what had to be half an hour before he felt her shift a bit. Fiyero didn't want to let go. "Stay the night?"

"Only if you promise to continue telling about each part of my body the way you were before," she teased. "I'll do the same to you."

"Oh, really?" That intrigued him. She wasn't usually so verbal with affection, and he was dying to hear what she would say. "We might have to start with that."

"Do I have to go in order?" She reached a hand up to touch the diamonds on his face. He knew she loved them. So many times after they made love, she would lie there and map them out with her lips or the tips of her fingers. It was a tradition in the Vinkus that men got tattooed like that, though he'd never quite understood it.

"You can do it however you want," he whispered.

"This might take all night," she said. "And what about things that aren't your body? What about things that are just you? There's no specific body part that makes you love me, none that makes you who you are. I can't name all of those, too."

"Why don't you think about it and I'll start, then?" He lifted her body and placed her on the bed. "Or we could always take turns."

"That sounds fair."

He kissed her temple. "Since we're also talking about things we can't see, I'll start with your mind."

"Are you going to kiss every part, too?"

"I intend to." He told her. "Your mind is sharp and clever. And yes, I know it's part of what makes you fight this sometimes, but I adore it, anyway."

"My turn, then? Well, I'm going to start with something more physical." Her hand was still on the diamond on his cheek. "I love the way the diamonds accentuate the color of your skin, the way they move as a part of you." She traced the one just below his neck, next. "They're mesmerizing."

"I've noticed you liked them," he smiled, lifting his shirt over his head so she could continue. "The first day we met, you stared, but not in the way people usually do. Even then, your eyes were following the path they made on my skin."

"You knew?" She looked horrified. "I… I just wanted to caress them. I'd never felt the urge to do that, and it was so strange to me."

"I enjoyed that I could affect you in such a way." He kissed her earlobe and nibbled at it. "I love how sensitive your ears are. I can practically feel you melt as I do this."

"We are never going to finish," she said.

"What if we just did one or two every time we do this, then? That way it doesn't get tedious." He continued to bite at her earlobe, tugging at it.

"You could never get tedious, my love." She leaned her head back into him. "How do you do this to me? It's not fair."

"I assure you, sweet Fae, you do the same thing to me." He told her, making his way down to her neck.

"You're going to leave a mark, aren't you?" She moaned.

"I might. There's a scarf here from the time I tied you up. If you don't want me to, I won't do it, though." He ran his tongue over the vein on her neck.

"Oh, Yero, you know I can't resist." She closed her eyes.

Afterwards, he continued kissing his way down her. "I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you. I try to be thorough, but every time I touch you it's like I discover something new and beautiful about you."

"Oh, you are very thorough. But I know what you mean." She ran a hand through his hair, tousling it a little. "I know my experience has been very limited when it comes to intimacy, but when I'm with you, even those times when we weren't really together, it feels like it's more than just sex."

"It's like making love," he said softly. "I get that, too. In fact, when you referred it so crassly after the first time, it hurt a little because I thought maybe it didn't mean the same thing to you that it did to me."

"I said it that way because I was trying to distance myself," she admitted. "It was so different from what I'd experienced before, I didn't know how to put it into words, and it had been so intense I was afraid."

"You could've told me."

"I should've. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Yero. I just want to make you happy and I got afraid I just wasn't enough for you."

"You are just enough." He told her. "Never doubt that."


	30. Chapter 30: No Regrets

**Chapter Thirty: No Regrets**

When she walked back in the room, Glinda took one look at her and said, "Oh, thank Oz. You two made up. I thought I was going to literally have to smack some sense into you."

"I told you I was afraid." Elphaba shook her head.

"Are you still afraid?"

"Yes. But… but I realize that doesn't mean I shouldn't try." She gave Glinda a small smile. "You were right. As usual."

"I like to hear that." The blonde stuck her nose in the air. "Look at you, admitting you were wrong, being in love. I like this version of you."

"This version of me?" Elphaba repeated. She liked that. It didn't mean she was someone else, just that maybe there were different parts of her, and she was just discovering them. That made sense.

"You're different with him. Not in a bad way. And he's different with you. He always has been. He's less… introspective. When he first got here, he was so quiet."

"I don't know if that's so much me or if that's just him getting used to everyone now."

"He's happier, brighter. And that is you. You're happier, too, whether you're comfortable with that or not, Elphie."

"I'm learning," she said. "He's better at it than I am."

"You'll get the hang of it. You have the rest of your life." Glinda said dismissively.

The rest of her life? Was it possible she could feel this way forever? Would he really still want her years from now? It sounded wonderful and terrifying. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the one she often ignored because of the implications. Suddenly the idea of being married, the idea of being a wife, it didn't seem so awful. She wasn't sure she could see herself doing it, but it wasn't exactly the most miserable thing she could think of, either.

They returned to Kiamo Ko for the fall holidays, and his mother practically jumped with joy when she saw Elphaba was with him. The two women made eye contact and Elphaba gave her a brief nod. His mother engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I knew it."

His father, of course, didn't notice anything, and that was fine with her. But he wouldn't stop pestering them to begin planning their "wedding."

"I told you, Father, we're waiting. Elphaba has a hard class schedule this year and we don't need the distraction." Fiyero repeated.

"He's right. I couldn't possibly handle the idea of putting a wedding together at the moment. I appreciate your concern, Sir, but I need to focus on school."

"I don't see why. You're going to be married. School will do you no good."

"An educated queen could come with me on my trips to the City and to Shiz. She'd be useful in diplomatic matters and trade discussions. It won't hurt."

She smiled at him. That didn't sound like such a bad life, though she realized that wasn't the plan. _Maybe it could be. One day._ Had she really just thought that? "There are plenty of female dignitaries in Gillikin and Munchkinland. They might react better if there's another woman around."

"After all, the queen should have just as much power as the king. The Ozma regent was female, remember." Fiyero grinned at her.

"I suppose it could be helpful," his father said, defeated.

"You did well back there," Fiyero told her when they both retired to his room. They hadn't spoken about it, but since what her father thought no longer mattered and since they were sleeping together anyway, she'd ended up sharing his room. She'd never spent more than two nights with him at once, but this was a whole week. The idea thrilled her, though she did have some concerns about getting any time alone.

"Thank you. So did you. Do you really think that? That women need to be treated more equally?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's not great here, but it's far from perfect even at Shiz. Shiz is the only University that allows women, and that's ridiculous. The most intelligent person I know happens to be female." He kissed her nose. "And the fact that you have the smallest library and can't even use the boys' library is stupid, too."

"I'm the most intelligent person you know?"

"By far. You would make a great queen, you know. I don't mean… just an observation."

"I know." But she could feel her cheeks heat at the thought. "You're going to be a great king, though, no matter who your queen is."

"I'll try. I'm going to be on my own for a bit after I take the throne, anyway. At least, I won't be married. Maybe you and I will still be together, but…" He trailed off.

"This conversation is getting a bit uncomfortable," she observed. "Maybe we should leave it for the moment."

"That's a good idea." He was clearly relieved. "Another time."

"Right."

There was a knock at the door and Fiyero got up to get it. "Mother?"

"I just wanted to talk to you two." She smiled at Elphaba. "I noticed you're staying in here."

Elphaba shrugged. "My father did throw me out. What he thinks isn't exactly high on my list of priorities anymore. In fact, it's not on that list at all."

"And you two are… real?"

"Not engaged, but yes." Fiyero wrapped Elphaba in his arms.

She squirmed. "Stop that. You're too much." It felt strange when his mother stood right there. "You were right, Ma'am." She'd been saying that to a lot of people, lately.

"I knew it the moment you two walked in. Elphaba, you kept saying you'd be staying at Shiz over the holidays and I thought that if you were here, it must mean something. And Fiyero, you looked so happy, and not the reserved kind of happy that you had been before. I'm so glad you two found each other."

"It wasn't easy," Fiyero commented. "But she's finally mine. For real."

"I don't belong to anyone," she replied haughtily. But she didn't really mind it, and he knew that. After a moment, she added, "But if I did belong to anyone, it would be you."

"I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to check in." His mother winked at them on her way out the door.

"She's happy." Elphaba laughed.

"I knew she would be. She's been trying to get us together since she first met you."

"She wants more for you," she said quietly. "She doesn't want you to become your father. It's sweet."

"It's part of the reason I came up with this. I could see how the idea of me marrying Sarima hurt her, but it was my father's decision. That's why I knew I could tell her what we were doing in the first place."

"Your father breaks her heart, doesn't he?"

"Constantly. I hate that she's alone here with him when I'm at school. She's probably so lonely." He sighed, then took her hand. "I'll never break your heart like that. I swear."

"You can't make a promise like that, my sweet. Things can change."

"Not this, not the way I feel. As long as you'll have me, I'll be here."

She crawled closer to him on the bed, unable to stop herself. The safety of his arms, the tranquility, it was just too tempting and she curled up beside him. Maybe he would destroy her one day, but right now she had something she would never forget, and she wanted to take it all in. There would be time for regret later. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Fae. Always."


	31. Chapter 31: A Change In Plans

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Change in Plans**

He didn't want to return to Shiz. Having Elphaba in his bed, in his room every night for a full week was something he never wanted to give up. She was so passionate, so overwhelming that sometimes he lost his senses. Fiyero knew he should be spending more time with his parents during the holidays, but he found he spent most of it alone with her. By the time the trip was over, they'd listed every part of each other's bodies at least twice and their little game was still just as enjoyable as the first time. "You're not perfect," he told her late one night, "because perfect would be boring. You're perfect for me, though."

For her part, she opened herself up in ways she hadn't before. She told him about the first time her father had raised a hand to her – she'd been six. "Not even Nessa or Nanny know. I never told them. I couldn't."

"Nanny never knew?"

She shook her head. "I'm not one to ask for help. You know that. And he never got that angry in front of the old woman. He wasn't stupid. It only happened once every few months, anyway. It wasn't a big deal."

"It is, though. Fae, our parents are supposed to protect us and love us, not hurt us. I understand why you have such a hard time trusting anything good. You never knew good, or love, and the people who were supposed to love you, to take care of you, they didn't do that. I could kill him."

"Well, I probably won't ever see him again. It's over and done with, Fiyero. There's no point getting all worked up over it. Besides, I'm working on trusting you. I'm here now, and that's what matters."

He smiled at that. "Maybe you're right. I just don't like thinking of how people have been so cruel to you for something that has nothing to do with the person you really are inside. Something I personally find to be beautiful, too. It's like you glow, like you're exotic and sensual and ethereal."

"Enough with the compliments or I might get scared." She told him honestly. "You know I'm not used to it."

At least she was telling him when she was getting uneasy. That was a step in the right direction, right? He'd like it if they could get to a point where she didn't have to be afraid, but he understood that would take her more time. "You're going to have to get used to it at some point," he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "but I'll stop for now."

She looked out the window. "We'll be back tomorrow. I… I had a good time, though. It was nice, peaceful."

He wanted to tell her they could have that forever, but he bit his tongue and only smiled at her. "It was. And you didn't have a nightmare the entire time, either."

"I've gotten more sleep the last week than I have in a long time, and that's pretty strange since you like to keep me up."

"But we also slept late."

"True."

"I'm glad you had a good time. You deserve some peace. We both do. Come back over the winter holidays? That's three weeks of peace."

"Mmm," she rolled her body towards him, "but three weeks in your bed. I'll end up sore or pregnant or both."

He laughed. "We're careful. And I'll be gentle. Besides, you can always refuse if it's too much."

"Oh, but you know I'd never do that." She gave him a look. "Yes, I will come."

"Great." He kissed her. "Did you ever imagine we'd be together like this?"

"I never imagined you at all. I never thought I'd be with anyone. Until you showed up, I was set on… I don't really know. I know I wanted to figure out what happened to Dr. Dillamond and exact my revenge on whoever killed him. But this? I didn't know."

"Killed him?" This was the first she'd spoken of her old professor in a long time.

She clenched her fists. "Madame Morrible told everyone it was a lab accident, but when they found him, he was covered in blood. That sort of thing doesn't happen by accident, and he was very careful. I used to be his lab assistant."

He didn't like the darkness that fell over her features when she talked about this, so he tread carefully. "That sounds terrible. Are you certain?"

"Oh, I know. Madame Morrible didn't like him. I don't know if she would've done it. I don't see the old woman having that much gumption, but anything is possible."

"And you were going to do what, exactly?"

"I don't know," she sighed, falling back against him. "It was a silly notion. I was angry. I had meant to look into it some more, but then this whole thing happened with you and I got… distracted. I told you, this is scary. I don't like losing focus."

"You were just shifting your focus, not losing it." He assured her.

"Maybe," she said uneasily. "Still, something should be done. He doesn't deserve what happened, and someone needs to pay for it."

"That isn't your job, Fae. You're just a student right now."

"No one else is doing anything."

How had this never come up? Clearly it was upsetting to her. After all that time, she'd still kept mostly to herself about things. It heartened him that she was opening up now, but he couldn't help but be concerned that she would do something drastic, or that she had done something he didn't know about. She'd tell him, wouldn't she? He liked to think that she would, but there was no guaranteeing anything with her.

A week after they got back, she told him, "I can't go with you over the winter holidays."

"What? Fae, I told you, it's totally fine. You have nowhere else to go and I want you with me. I thought we'd talked about this."

"That's not it. Fiyero, my great-grandfather wants to see me. He's dying. Well, he has been for a long time."

"You mean your great-grandfather, the Eminent Thropp?"

"Yes, that one. And apparently, my father wrote him a pretty terrible letter about me after we left this summer demanding that my mother's family disown me as he has. If he were to do that, I wouldn't be able to finish at Shiz because he'd stop payment, and I've only got one semester left. I need to try to fix things."

"I'll come with," he said immediately.

"Fiyero…"

"We're supposed to be engaged, remember? Shouldn't your fiancée be there to support you? And even without that, I was there. I saw what your father did. I don't know if your mother's family is anything like your father, but I want to be there with you for this. Unless your great-grandfather is as bigoted as your father about people from other parts of Oz."

"Well, I barely ever saw him growing up, but I don't think he is. But, Yero, you'll need to keep to yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Suddenly he'd gone from three weeks alone with her to having to be formal and keep her at an appropriate distance. It was a concept he was not pleased with. But as long as he was with her. "I can do that."

"I don't know if you can," she said, eyebrows raised.

"You realize that you're the problem half of the time…"

"I was teasing, love. And you're absolutely right. It takes two. Although it's my family, so my motivation to keep my hands to myself is a bit stronger than yours."

"I'll be good," he promised.

"I know you will." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I ruined our winter."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I want you to know that I really was looking forward to it. I know the spring isn't as long, but I promise we can go to Kiamo Ko then."

"And what about summer?" He cursed himself as soon as the words had come out of his mouth. They hadn't discussed what would happen when they graduated, and he knew better than to push.

"I… we can talk about that another time." She looked sheepish. "That's a loaded question."

"I know. I didn't mean to ask it like that."

"But you did ask. And I'll give you an answer. Just not right now."


	32. Chapter 32: Compromise

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Compromise**

She thought the train ride would be all sex. Despite the fact that the ride was only twenty hours long, Fiyero had insisted that he pay for them to have a compartment to themselves, arguing that it was probably the only alone time they'd have the whole trip. So naturally, she'd figured that was what he wanted. But after only a few hours, when she'd come undone in his arms and cried his name several times, he just held her close.

"You don't talk much about being Thropp Third Descending," he said.

"It's not my favorite thing."

"You don't want it?"

"I never have. And my mother didn't want it for me, either. My father used to tell me she prayed for a boy. Of course, I was certainly not the answer to their prayers in _any_ way."

"You were the answer to mine."

"Oh, stop. Besides, you don't pray."

"Not consciously." He kissed her. "How does your father feel about it?"

"He loved the idea of being related to power, which only made me hate the idea more."

"If you were to become Eminent Thropp, you'd have to stay in Munchkinland for the rest of your life."

"One of many reasons I don't want it. I don't want to be tied down to something I never chose in the first place."

"Look, I don't want to say this and make you uncomfortable, but there might be other reasons you might not want to be tethered to Munchkinland, Fae."

She knew he was talking about them. "I know, Yero. And I won't lie and say that thought hasn't crossed my mind of late. Since we're 'engaged,' I'm guessing it will have crossed my grandfather's mind, too, especially when you show up there with me."

"What will you tell him?"

"That I love you and we'll figure it out."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I can't think of anything better." She realized she'd been absentmindedly tracing one of the diamonds with her finger, like she was mesmerized. "I do love you. That much is true."

"And I love you, too, sweet Fae."

"I'm certainly not sweet," she laughed. "You, on the other hand…"

Fiyero took her hand in his as they entered her great-grandfather's home and the old man was wheeled in (in a chair much like Nessa's). He looked confused upon seeing Fiyero, and turned back to Elphaba. "Fabala, I've been expecting you. I was unaware you were bringing a guest."

"This is Fiyero, my fiancée."

Her great-grandfather squinted as he examined the young man. "Ah, yes, I remember something about there being a boy involved in all of this."

Fiyero bowed courteously. "It's nice to meet you, your Eminence. I asked Elphaba if I could accompany her on this trip, since I seem to have caused some of the trouble. And, if we're to be married, I thought I should meet the rest of her family."

"Fiyero's a prince, Grandfather," she said simply, "in the Vinkus."

"But you're… you're to be Eminent Thropp."

"We understand that, Sir, but we're very much in love." Fiyero dropped her hand and drew her to him by the waist. "We're hoping to find some sort of a compromise, at some point. I love Elphaba, and I'd do anything to make this work."

He sounded so passionate and genuine that for a moment she forgot they weren't really engaged. "Grandfather, you must understand. He's a good man."

"I don't doubt that, Fabala. But your father was very displeased with your behavior as of late. I can't say I put much faith in his words, but he was so adamant that I had to at least ask to see you. Come, you two should sit down." He waved at the unnamed woman who had wheeled him into the room and they were all taken into the parlor where they sat at a table. "What happened with your father, Fabala?"

"You know how Father is. He got upset when Fiyero asked for my hand. When I told Father I didn't care about him giving us his blessing and that I would marry Fiyero anyway, he flew off the handle and threw Fiyero out. I said I was going with him, so he threw me out, too and disowned me." She knew her father would never have told her great-grandfather everything. He'd be too ashamed. So she lied, keeping in the parts the old man did know.

Her great-grandfather shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, I really am. I didn't intend to fall in love at Shiz, or ever. But sometimes these things just happen."

"You can't have two lives, one as a queen and one as the eminence. The people of Munchkinland wouldn't stand for it. I don't know about your fiancee's people, but I know ours. And your father would only stir things up."

She didn't know how to respond. Either she came clean and told him they weren't engaged or she gave up the eminence and Shiz with it. She wasn't certain she could do either at the present moment.

"If I may, Sir," Fiyero said politely, "Elphaba's almost finished with Shiz. There's no reason to remove the funding for that. It wouldn't be fair to her and she's worked so hard. But maybe it's time the eminence gets passed to the next available relative. I believe that would mean Nessarose, correct?"

Her great-grandfather sighed. "While Nessa is a good girl, I worry she'd take after Frex a bit too much."

He had a point there and she knew it. "You don't want to let me out of this, do you?"

"Not so easily, no. Elphaba, this was your birthright."

Fiyero squeezed her waist a little. "My birthright was to be king. I need a queen. I don't want anyone but her. There has to be a way we can work this out."

She looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes. He did want her, and he wanted to marry her. Maybe he hadn't told her yet, but she saw it. And it scared her.

"I can't have Nessarose under your father's thumb and running things. That would be a disaster."

Elphaba stepped away from Fiyero and knelt at her great-grandfather's side. "I understand that. I do. You know I've never wanted this. You know my mother never wanted it for me."

"That wasn't her decision."

"It is mine, though. It's my life. Even if I wasn't getting married, Grandfather, I wouldn't want this. It has nothing to do with him, not really." She looked over at Fiyero, who didn't exactly look pleased with what she was saying. He had to understand, right? This had never been about marrying him; that's why she had wanted to go alone. That was a discussion for another day, and she could only hope he didn't bring it up soon.

"Then what do you propose we do about this?" Her great-grandfather demanded.

"I honestly don't know."

"Then maybe you should think about it. I won't discuss this further today. Why don't you two get settled and I can get to know more about this young man? And I haven't heard anything about your time at Shiz." She knew he was changing the subject, trying to stop her from doing what she wanted. But she also knew that old men were stubborn and there was no point in forcing him.

"Of course, Grandfather." Elphaba reached for her bag. "I know where the guest rooms are. Do you mind if I show Fiyero myself?"

"Go ahead." He waved them away.

She took Fiyero's hand and dragged him up the stairs and through a hallway. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head sadly. "Fae, you're not ready for this, are you?"

"Ready for what?"

"For us. For us to be… real."

"I am, my sweet. I'm just not ready to… take the next step. I'm fine just how we are right now. Things are way too messy, anyway. Let's not complicate them further." She realized they were circling the words again, like they had before they'd admitted their feelings. "I'm not marrying you, Fiyero. At least not now. If that means you don't want there to be an us at all, that's your decision."

"It's that simple to you?"

"You're in here," she said, opening the door. "And yes, it is. I love you. I've told you that. I want to be with you. That doesn't mean I'm ready to be your queen! If you can't understand that, then we shouldn't be together at all. You've always been so good at understanding me, Yero. I thought you'd understand this, too."

He took a deep breath as he put his things down. "I do, Fae. I just had hoped that we could talk about this."

"Not now. You've respected when I haven't been ready for something. Respect this, please?" She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "I do love you. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "You had to know, though, that at some point this discussion would happen."

"I did. I do. But _not now_." She kissed him. "You're amazing, Fiyero. This is wonderful, it really is. Stop pushing it. I need time. That's why we're still pretending, isn't it? To give both of us time. I want out of being Eminent Thropp, too, and this gives me that. I'm just not ready to make the other part real right now."

"But you might be one day? It's not an absolute refusal?"

"I might be one day." She wasn't certain about that, but if it made him feel better, she'd try. There were moments when she could believe it, when she thought forever would be nice. But there were also moments when she wanted to run away from everything, not just him. How could she possibly make those two parts of her agree?

"I can live with that for now." He kissed her. "Should we be alone in here?"

"So long as the door is open, no impropriety is implied. We're fine." She saw the sadness in his eyes, the way they fell when he looked at her. So she told him something she'd been meaning to tell him. "I was thinking maybe I would like to stay with you for the summer. I can't promise anything after that, not right now, but it would be a nice start." It would help her sort things out, decide if long-term was even possible or if she wasn't cut out for this.

He brightened immediately and kissed her cheek. "Perfect. We'll finally get to really relax and spend time alone. Spring will definitely not be enough."

"I'm still sorry we couldn't have the winter."

"I'd rather have the summer."

"Of course you would, it's much longer." She laughed. "I don't know if this is going to work. They'll never let me out of it without punishing me."

"Maybe," he said suddenly, "I might have a thought."

"You have lots of thoughts, my love. Most of the time they're inappropriate."

"Oh, don't say that! You know my thoughts about you are perfectly… well… forget that. Sometimes they are…" He trailed off. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point, my love?"

"Can you get Nessa here?"


	33. Chapter 33: A Family Affair

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Family Affair**

"Why would we need Nessa?" She asked him.

"Because we'd need to convince her to step down, too. You have a younger brother. I met him for maybe five minutes. He doesn't seem like he's been brainwashed by your father. And he's still young."

"Shell? Eminent Thropp? The boy can barely tie his shoes, Fiyero!"

"Like I said, he's young. It's perfect." Fiyero needed her to believe in this, for both of their sakes. "They could even send him to a boarding school of their choosing."

"It's not a terrible idea." She admitted. "It depends on Nessa quite a bit, though."

"Which is why we need to get her out here now."

"Do we tell him why? Or do we just request that Nessa join us?"

He thought about that for a moment. "That's up to you, Fae. I don't think it'll make much of a difference either way."

"It would take a few days to get her here."

"Good thing we have three weeks." He smiled. Fiyero could tell that she was starting to like the idea. Hope was beginning to seep into her eyes again. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't trust himself to keep it chaste.

"First thing in the morning, then." She agreed. "I better get myself settled, Yero." She got up and walked out.

He watched her walk away and swallowed hard. Sometimes he found himself wanting her for no reason, just from a look at her. And of course, knowing he had to keep his hands to himself only made it worse. But when her cheeks flushed with excitement, when her hips swayed slightly as she walked, he had to push the images away before they brought other less… appropriate images into his mind. The thought of her naked, her eyes dark with lust and pleasure, her hips moving frantically with his… he shook his head. Did she ever have this problem or was it just him? He clenched his fists and tried to clear his mind.

Nessa got there towards the end of the first week, clearly unsure as to why she was there. Elphaba had written directly to Nanny and given her some details, but asked her not to tell Nessa. He'd helped her figure out what to say without telling too much. "Fabala, what was so urgent that you needed to drag me out here? Father was not pleased!"

He was surprised her father had let Nessa go at all, and he'd told this to Elphaba before she even wrote the letter. But Elphaba had assured him that, if the request appeared to come from her great-grandfather the Eminent Thropp, her father wouldn't fight it. She'd expressed some concern that he'd try to join Nessa, and had told Nanny to do whatever it took to make certain that did not happen.

Elphaba only smiled at her younger sister. "Nessie, relax. Why don't we talk after you're settled?"

The young woman frowned, but Nanny quickly gathered their things and helped her up the stairs.

"I'm glad your father didn't come," Fiyero commented.

"So am I," she leaned into him a little. "I can't imagine what sort of scene he'd have put on."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I'd probably have hit him myself."

"Not if I stopped you."

"I don't know if you could." He turned her to face him. "There's no use fussing about something that didn't happen. I love you." He kissed her briefly, trying to ignore the softness of her lips, the way her mouth felt so inviting beneath his.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him in a way that melted his heart. Sweet Oz, he didn't know what he'd do without her. He wanted her by his side forever, needed to see that smile every morning for the rest of his life. Fiyero knew, then, he was going to ask her to marry him. He didn't know when, but he knew he would.

Her great-grandfather entered the room then and cleared his throat. "Was that Nessa I just heard?"

"Yes, Sir." Fiyero turned to him. "We'd like to talk to her for a few minutes about a personal matter, if you don't mind. Of course, you're welcome to greet her first. They should be back down in a few moments."

"Fabala, your beau is awfully polite."

Her lips played at another smile. "He is. Sometimes too much so. I suppose I make up for it in my own behavior."

Nessa and Nanny appeared again at that point. "That you do," Nanny commented. She smiled at the Eminent Thropp. "Good afternoon."

A crinkled smile crossed the old man's face, as well, and a sparkle twinkled in his eye. "It's nice to see you again."

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged glances and Elphaba looked like she might gag. He, on the other hand, was struggling not to laugh.

"Hello, Grandfather," said Nessa, ignorant of the entire exchange.

"Ah, sweet Nessarose, how are you?"

"I'm well. Thank you. I hope you are well."

"I am. You've grown up to be so beautiful, my dear."

Nessa's face flushed. "You're too kind."

"If you don't mind, can we steal Nessa for a few minutes?" Fiyero asked.

"Go ahead. I don't know exactly what this is all about, but Elphaba's always been clever. I trust this."

Under her breath, Elphaba said, "Except this wasn't my idea. It was yours. But you're just as clever as I."

He raised his eyebrows at that and walked over to Nessa, taking her chair. "Nanny deserves a bit of a rest. I'll take her into the other room."

Elphaba gave him an uneasy look, but followed behind them. As soon as they were in the next room she said, "Tell me you didn't do that so you could leave the old woman and my great-grandfather alone."

"I might have." He shrugged. "Everyone deserves something."

"My great-grandfather had a wife, you know. If there was something there…"

"His wife passed years ago, Fae, you told me. Don't fret. It's not like anything can happen in their current state, but it wouldn't kill them to reminisce a bit."

Nessa shook her head. "Nanny would never have done anything. I know she used to live here, before Fabala was born, but that was when my great-grandmother was alive. You two are seeing things."

"Of course. You must be right." Fiyero told said, winking at Elphaba, who wrinkled her nose. As he sat down, he drew Elphaba to him. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you when we're alone again," he murmured into her ear.

She only grinned.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Nessa demanded.

"Because we want to get married and there's one thing that stands in the way, Nessa. The eminence."

"We've talked about this, though. If Elphaba steps down, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Except we don't want you to feel burdened." Elphaba said. They'd discussed exactly how to word this so as not to hurt Nessa's feelings. She didn't need to know about her great-grandfather's reservations. "You want to serve the Unnamed God, and I would feel terrible taking that from you." They had agreed not to mention that the old man had threatened to pull funding if she didn't figure out something that made everyone happy.

"Father isn't too pleased about that, by the way."

Except he probably was pleased about it, though he wouldn't tell Nessa as much. He could use Nessa and rule Munchkinland like he wanted. Fiyero had seen enough for Frex to understand that. Gently, he said, "Nessa, you have a younger brother. If you refused the position on religious grounds…"

"Then it would be Shell."

"Exactly."

"He's barely even ten."

"Think about it, Nessie, if we told Grandfather right now, he'd probably send Shell to boarding school. He'd have the best opportunities for education." Elphaba said. "I know the Unnamed God says that women are too frail and should never serve in a place of power. Shell is a boy."

"You don't believe in that, though."

"But you do. And I respect that, Nessa, you know I do. Think about it. It would be perfect. Everyone would get what they want."

"I suppose so."

"So will you, Nessie?"

"I will."


	34. Chapter 34: Be Good

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Be Good**

Elphaba decided she wanted to tell her great-grandfather of her plan without Nessa present. So when Nanny and Nessa left a day before they did, she and Fiyero sat down with the elderly man. "We came up with an idea."

"I think I realized that when you invited your sister out here."

"She doesn't want the eminence, either, Grandfather. But Shell is young. And if I were to refuse because of marriage and Nessa were to refuse for religious regions, it would pass to Shell."

"Yes, it would. How old is he now?"

"He's about to be ten. You could send him to boarding school; make sure my father never gets to him. Father wouldn't dare protest."

Her great-grandfather looked impressed. "I knew you were always a clever girl."

"It wasn't my idea, Grandfather, it was Fiyero's."

He turned to Fiyero and smiled. "It appears Fabala has met her match. I was concerned, at first, when I heard of your marriage. Fabala doesn't exactly seem like the marrying type, and I don't mean any disrespect in that. She's an independent girl and I was concerned that you might be trying to make her into something she isn't. But I see now that's not the case."

"I would never want Elphaba to be anyone other than the person she is. I love her because of that." Fiyero took her hand.

"He really is a good man, Grandfather. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, I assure you. But at this point I couldn't imagine anything else." And it scared her to think she was telling the truth.

"I realize there's no getting in the way of true love. I will, of course, let you finish out your time at Shiz. I expect to be invited to the wedding and to hear from you often, young lady."

She was giddy and hugged Fiyero. "Yes, of course."

Fiyero put his hands on her waist and looked over at her great-grandfather. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"You be good to her."

"He is," Elphaba assured him. "Too good."

Of course, she wasn't certain her great-grandfather would think so if he knew what they were doing less than twenty-four hours later alone in their train car. "I hope you don't mind wearing a scarf for the next few days." He put her on the bed. "Because I don't think I can keep myself in control."

She loved the look in his eyes when he said that, the way it felt like he didn't know anything else existed. No one had ever looked at her with the yearning he did, and it made her feel excited and loved. "I don't mind." Elphaba took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed with her, drawing their mouths together. When his tongue pushed between her lips, she moaned a little and let him push her down as he climbed over her eagerly.

He began to suck at her neck and she hissed when he bit down a little. His hands eagerly unbuttoned her dress and tugged it down over her shoulders. Making quick work of the rest of her clothes, he began to caress her breasts as she tore at his shirt, wanting to get him in the same state. He drew back from her for a moment when he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. When he began teasing at her breasts with his mouth, his fingers found their way inside her, first one and then another. "You're soaked, Fae."

She whimpered. "Only for you." Elphaba sat up and pushed him back on the bed, pulling his shorts off of him and straddling him so that he was poised at her entrance. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He put his hands on her hips as she sank down onto him, rocking him slowly in and out. "You're a goddess."

"Some might find that sacrilegious." She grinned as she moved, feeling each inch of him pressing deeper. Elphaba tossed her head back. "Oh, sweet Oz, Yero."

He met her movements and dragged her against him harder, grabbing her bottom with his hand and pulling her down. She felt herself stretching open to accommodate him and she felt her eyes lose focus. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now," he murmured, his hands reaching up and grabbing her breasts.

As the pleasure started to build, she began bouncing faster, wanting to reach that peak desperately. "Oh, Fiyero, Please. Fiyero! Yes!" Her movements slowed as she found it, trying to draw it out.

"That's it, right there. I love watching your face when you climax, sweet Fae." He rolled her beneath him and began moving into her harder, dragging her further into ecstasy as she cried out again.

She spread her legs further for him and he grabbed one, pulling it onto his shoulder as he pounded her from the side. "This isn't fair," she groaned, tossing her head back against the mattress.

"Oh?"

Her legs trembled as she felt the pressure begin again. "It's so easy for you to just make me… oh!" She scratched helplessly at his back and he plunged into her depths over and over until she could take no more. "Yes, like that, please!"

"Fae…" he grunted softly as they both reached orgasm together. He collapsed beside her and held her close. "You're incredible."

She wiped sweat from her forehead and then reached up to his face to do the same. "You're more than that."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm the luckiest man in Oz with you in my bed, in my life. There's nothing in the world I want more."

Her heart beat a little faster at his words. "Oh, Yero, you're mistaken. But please go ahead and keep thinking that. I won't complain at all."

He kissed her languidly and smiled. "You're free now, you know. No more Eminent Thropp, no more abusive father. You can do whatever you want. And I'll support you through all of it."

He hadn't brought up marriage, and she was grateful for that, though in her current state she might not be so afraid of the subject. "And I'll support you," she found herself promising. "Always."

The way his eyes lit up at those words made her want to crawl into his arms forever. "I love you so much. I don't feel like the words are enough, anymore."

"I feel the same, my darling." She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for coming with. I know I didn't want you there, but you had the perfect solution and I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It was nice to meet a member of your family that actually cares about your wellbeing. He's a little strict, but I think I like your great-grandfather."

"He certainly liked you. He might as well have been planning the wedding in his head by the time we left. I guess you really are good for me. Everyone else says so."

"And what about you?"

"I've told you. You're perfect. Sometimes I just don't think I'm deserving of that, but I'm starting to get to the point where maybe that's okay. I'm not going to fight something this good."


	35. Chapter 35: Children

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Children**

"I know why you're here." Glinda said immediately. "You want to marry her."

Fiyero just stared at her from the doorway. "How in Oz…?"

"I have my ways. Come in before anyone sees you or it might get back to her that you were here and she wasn't." She ushered him in the door and shut it behind him. "You can't ask her anytime soon, you know."

"I realize that. I just want it to be perfect when I do. I wasn't going to ask until she comes home with me this summer."

"You realize, even then, you two will have barely been together for a year? I know it feels like it's been longer."

"I do understand that, Glinda, but I'm not as patient as I should be."

She laughed. "That I've noticed. And maybe that'll be enough time. She's fallen hard for you and fast. The whole situation hasn't exactly helped that, because I think most of the falling took place before you two were really together. This has just made it stronger."

"Will she marry me, Glinda? I realize she doesn't consider herself a wife, but I don't expect her to be the typical wife. I don't want her to be, actually."

"I'm not certain, Fiyero. You're right. Being a wife isn't what she wanted for herself, queen or not. The idea makes her uneasy. We've talked about it once or twice and she's made that clear enough. But she does love you. The trouble is going to be reconciling those two ideas in her mind."

"Can you help her with that?"

"I've meddled in that relationship of yours enough. She needs to come to it on her own, Fiyero. When, exactly, are you going to ask? The minute you return from Shiz?"

"Actually," he said sheepishly, "my father is planning an engagement party for us a few weeks after we return. I was thinking I'd either ask her right before or right after. I know she doesn't like grand gestures, and that party is one, but it's not one of my own doing. And I don't know how she'll handle an entire party based on a lie."

"That's an idea. I like it." Glinda sat down. "Fiyero, have you talked with her about children? About what you want for the rest of your life?"

"I want her."

"But you have to have children, don't you? Does she realize that?"

"I would think she would have figured out…"

"You know she doesn't. She's probably in denial about the whole thing. You might want to talk about that before you ask her to marry you, because I doubt that's part of her plan."

"I love her."

"Then talk to her about it. You need to figure something out in that respect, and she needs to be a part of it."

"She doesn't want to get into that."

"I know she doesn't, but that conversation needs to be had, Fiyero. You know that. I realize you're afraid of scaring her away, but you can't avoid this. Once you've talked to her about that, come talk to me again and I'll help you figure out the best time and what to say. But talk to her, first."

He nodded and left the room. Fiyero knew that, as the leader of his people, he needed to have children. But he also understood Elphaba did not want to be a mother. She barely wanted to be a wife. How was he to fix that? Perhaps Elphaba wasn't the only one reconciling two different parts of life.

One morning several weeks later, he woke her with a kiss. She smiled up at him and stretched her body out languorously. "Good morning, Yero my hero."

"Hero?" He repeated, smiling stupidly.

"It sounded nice." Her cheeks darkened. "You always try to protect me, don't you? It only makes sense."

"I like it," he told her. "I'll always protect you, you know."

"Mmm, I know."

"Can we talk about something?" He'd been trying to figure out how to have this discussion, and Glinda had already snapped at him once for putting it off.

She sat up straighter. "What is it?"

"Don't look so afraid," he laughed. "This is a purely hypothetical conversation, my love. But I was wondering exactly what your stance was on children?"

"Do I seem like the motherly type to you?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't think you thought you were much the lover type, either, and you certainly are."

"You have a point there," she said, surprising him.

"I don't want to scare you, and I know we haven't talked directly about the future, but you realize I have to have an heir, right?"

"The thought had… occurred to me." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I've just been trying to enjoy us right now."

"I know, and that's why I'm not pushing this, but it is something that maybe we need to talk about, if this is going to go any further."

"And who says it is?" She replied flippantly.

He lowered his eyes, crushed. "I thought that…"

She grabbed his hand quickly. "Yero, I didn't mean… oh, shit. I just… we haven't discussed the other part of this, the marriage part."

"Because before I think about asking you, I want to make sure we're clear on everything."

"I appreciate that."

"Then is the idea of having children going to be a problem, Fae?"

"I don't know. I never wanted to be a mother. But I'm realizing a lot of things I never wanted I only felt that way about because I thought it wasn't an option. If I did, I really don't think I'd want more than one and I would want to wait."

"I only need one."

"We're actually having this conversation, aren't we?" She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's purely hypothetical at the moment."

"I'm not a mother." She added after a moment. "I'm not a wife."

"You're you, and that's all you need to be," he promised. "Yes, there would be responsibilities, but I'm not asking you to change who you are. If the idea of having children means we can't end up together, that's…" He didn't want to say it was fine. It wasn't. It would break his heart.

"It's a thought, Fiyero. I don't know. I'm not affectionate, and I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

"You're good at this, at us."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I wish we had more time."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Even if this has to end, I'm glad I got to be with you, even if it's only temporary."

"It doesn't have to end. Not now. Do I like the idea of having a child? No. Can I live with it? Perhaps. Don't give up on us now, Yero."

He brightened at that. "Really?"

"Really." She relaxed back on the bed and beckoned to him, almost purring, "Now stop being so serious and make love to me."


	36. Chapter 36: Figuring It Out

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Figuring It Out**

The thought haunted her, though. She was finally at the point where she wasn't completely horrified at the thought of being his wife, his queen, and now there was the thought of being a mother on top of all of that. Of course, she supposed she'd known that all along, it just wasn't something she thought about. She hadn't wanted to. But he had brought it up – not that she could blame him. He'd been right. It was something they needed to discuss.

"I don't know if I should keep doing this with him," she told Glinda one afternoon.

"Why not?"

"Because this has gotten serious. And if… if we end up together… that's forever, Glinda. I don't do forever. And even if I did, being his queen means being mother to his children. That is beyond my capabilities, no matter how I love him."

"You had to have known that going in, Elphie. He's a prince."

Why did it even surprise her anymore when Glinda knew everything? "I guess I just wanted to ignore it. I don't know."

"Tell me, exactly what part of motherhood is beyond your capabilities?"

"All of it, Glinda. To start with, I'm an aberration. Who knows what that means for any child I might have?"

"You're normal in every other way, and I'm guessing you're normal when it comes to sex, since you and Fiyero seem to have a lot of it."

"Glinda!"

"I see those little marks when you change."

She buried her face in her hands. "Fine. Even if my child was normal, can you imagine the kind of mother I'd be?"

"You had a bad father and an absent mother. You turned out fine."

"I am not fine."

"You are, though. You're living a normal life: going to school, making friends, dating. And I'm sure you'd be a better parent than your father. And Fiyero would be a good father."

"He would be." She smiled at the thought, imagining him playing happily with a little boy, chasing him around the grounds of Kiamo Ko. She shook her head, trying to wipe the image from her mind.

"And your child would be smart, no doubt about that. Between you and Fiyero, that child might be the smartest child ever born. And he or she would get to go to Shiz, being a prince or princess. You could send them to boarding school if you're so afraid of spending a lot of time with them."

Elphaba was quiet for a moment, unable to find anything wrong with what Glinda had said.

"This is more about the fact that a child would tie you to him forever. There'd be no running away. Even marriage you could run away from, but not a child."

"I…"

"Don't, Elphie. I know you hate the idea of being tied down because it's so dreadfully normal. But is normal so bad? When you're with him, are you miserable? Or are you happy? Because maybe you need to stop thinking of it as being normal or being a wife or being a mother and think of it as being happy or not happy."

"I am happy with him."

"Then maybe that's all that matters."

"But I don't know how."

"No one does. We figure it out."

Glinda was right. Part of the reason Elphaba was rebelling against the idea was because she'd always been so determined not to have a typical life. Marriage and children were typical. But being a queen wasn't typical, was it? And loving him, that wasn't typical, either. She'd been told that many people fall in love, but she couldn't imagine they all felt like this. It was consuming and incredible and perfect. No, much like her mother had, most people settled. She'd never feel like staying with Fiyero was settling. There was nothing better, no one better, not for her.

"My father would like to throw us an engagement party the evening before my coronation," Fiyero told her. "He'll probably mention it when we return for the spring holidays. I didn't want you to be taken by surprise."

"How big is this party going to be?" She felt uneasy.

"Pretty big, Fae. You can invite Glinda. In fact, it would look good if you did."

"I might need her just to keep me sane. Fiyero, that's a lot of people to lie to at once."

"I know. But I'll be pronounced king the next day and we can drop the charade for once and for all."

"And what happens to us?" She asked.

"You can stay. It's my castle after that. We do what we've been doing until…"

"Until something changes," she finished quickly.

"Yes," he took her hand, "until something changes. I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too," she assured him. "We've gotten ourselves into quite the mess, you know."

"We'll make it work."

"I know I tell you I can't stand it when you get so optimistic, but I really do love that about you." She laughed. "At least one of us can look on the bright side."

"And sometimes I need you to bring me down to earth." He kissed her. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. And I don't know what I'd do without you. It's strange, sometimes. I thought I wanted to do so many things, and now all I want is you." She flushed and bit her lip. "I don't know what you've done to me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd put a spell on me."

"If only there was a spell for this."

Some of their friends had started to pair up, too. Boq had finally gotten over Glinda somewhat and had been slowly courting a young woman named Milla. Crope and Tibbett had always been together, though they were much more open about it now than they had been. Glinda, however, almost seemed like she was above such things, though Elphaba knew better. She'd once thought herself to be the same way. She hoped that her best friend would find someone and then laughed at herself for thinking such a sentimental thought.

"I suppose you're taking Elphaba to the spring formal, then, Fiyero?" Tibbett asked one evening when they were gathered at the café.

Fiyero looked at her with confusion. "Spring formal?"

She'd meant to tell him about that. They always made a bigger deal about advertising it to the girls than the boys, since the girls usually cared more. So he hadn't heard. She hadn't intended to go. It wasn't mandatory and she didn't dance if she could help it. "We hadn't gotten around to talking about that," she muttered.

"But I'll take you, of course," he said.

"I was thinking we could just spend the night in…" She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "I don't want to get dressed up. Besides, I like being alone with you."

There was a chorus of snickering and giggles around the table. Fiyero grabbed her waist and said, "Why don't we talk about this?" He dragged her outside.

"Fiyero, you know I hate this sort of thing."

"We're supposed to be engaged."

"And even if we were, I'd still hate this sort of thing."

"Traditionally, an engaged couple has to go to a dance like this." He insisted.

She glared at him. "I cannot believe you'd make me do this."

"I don't care if you're mad right now. This is the one thing I need you to do for appearance's sake. And don't try to seduce me out of it, either."

"So you figured that out, huh?"

"I don't think you've ever looked at me like that in public. You're a bit obvious, Fae."

She groaned. "We really have to go to this stupid thing?"

"That and the party are your last two 'assignments' as my fake fiancée," he told her.

She was tempted to ask him what happened if it wasn't fake anymore, but then she caught herself. Elphaba couldn't guarantee she'd say what he wanted to hear, and she needed to find herself there first. "Fine. We can go."

"Does that mean you get all dressed up? I've never seen you that way."

She smacked at him playfully. "Don't you get like that. You'd rather I was naked."

He grinned. "Who says I can't have both in one night?"


	37. Chapter 37: Fathers and Sons

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Fathers and Sons**

"I can't believe you're going to be king soon." Fiyero's father took another swig of whiskey. "And then you'll be a married man, too. Soon after that you'll be a father, I hope."

The two men were sitting alone in Fiyero's father's office. His father was smoking a cigar, and Fiyero was looking uneasily at a half-empty glass of whiskey on the table. His mother had disappeared to help the servants with something or other and Elphaba had gone up to bed and was probably waiting up for him. "Speaking of being married, I promised Elphaba I wouldn't be up too late. I should get back to her."

"She can live with it. She has to get used to it, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Fiyero looked at the older man suspiciously. He hadn't had a serious conversation with his father in years, and now he'd asked him up to the study to drink.

"When you're married, you're welcome to do whatever you want with whomever you want, you know."

"I don't have any interest in wanting anyone else. Elphaba is everything I could ever consider wanting, Father. I'm not…" He stopped himself.

"You're not like me? Is that what you were going to say?"

"I just meant that you and Mother weren't in love. I love Elphaba."

"Love fades." His father shrugged.

"Not for us," he insisted.

"Wait until after she's had a child. Certain things won't feel quite the same."

Fiyero cringed. "Please, Father, I don't want to talk about this with you. Or anyone. Ever. I love Elphaba. I'm going to marry her." And he meant it.

"You don't understand the way marriage works, Son."

"You don't understand the way love works! Mother does, and I wish she didn't! You don't deserve for her to love you the way she does." He slammed the glass down and stomped out of the room.

Elphaba was, in fact, waiting up for him, naked under the quilt on his bed. Her lustful smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "Yero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He climbed into bed, still dressed, and curled up beside her. "Would you mind if I just held you for a little before we do anything else?"

"I wouldn't mind in the least, my sweet, but first you need to tell me what's wrong."

"My father crossed a line I wish he hadn't crossed."

At that point there was a knock on the door and Elphaba yanked the blankets up to her neck, hiding herself. Fiyero got up, looked over to make certain she was decent and answered the door. His father stood there, arms folded. "You don't get to talk to me like that, Son."

Maybe if it had been hours later, if he'd had any time to cool his heels or even an extra moment or two with Elphaba, he might not have snapped back. But he did. "You don't get to treat Mother the way you do."

"I'm King and I'll do whatever I damn well please. You do not get to judge me, Fiyero!"

"Maybe you should have this conversation somewhere else," Elphaba said softly, looking at Fiyero imploringly. "You know, somewhere where I'm _not_ cowering naked beneath the sheets, please?"

"She's right," Fiyero shook his head. "Give us a minute, would you, Father?"

"Us?" Elphaba asked.

"Anything that needs to be said you can hear as well." He slammed the door in his father's face. "Get dressed."

He'd never seen her look at him the way she was at that moment, shocked and concerned. She often worried, but usually not about him. He never gave her reason to. "Yero, what in Kumbrica's arse happened?"

"My father made a few comments about having affairs and about the temporary nature of love. He tried comparing his marriage to my mother to… to this," he gestured at her, "and I'm not having it. I'm done listening to him treat her this way without saying anything, Fae. It's breaking her heart."

"Fiyero, you can't make him love her!" Elphaba said, digging through her things for a nightgown. "I understand that you are frustrated and that you have watched your mother's heart break for twenty years. But yelling at him won't change that."

"Someone needs to say something."

"It doesn't have to be you. You're his son. And he's still King. Punish him when he steps down. Angering him now is not a good idea. You saw how my father reacted when I upset him. Do you want something like that to happen to you?" Her body was trembling.

He understood suddenly that she was seeing parallels he hadn't seen, and she didn't like what was happening. She didn't want to be part of this conversation because she couldn't bear to relive the one she'd had with her own father, no matter that the subject had been completely different. He took her hand. "Fae, it's different with me. I'm their only son. He can't exactly throw me out."

She yanked it away. "I'm not standing there and listening to this! Yero, tell him you overreacted. Go ahead, tell him that it upsets you to see your mother hurt. Be honest about that. But do not upset him like this. I'm begging you, Fiyero. You don't need this. _We_ don't need this. When you're king, make his life hell. But not right now. Please." Her eyes were big and pleading and she touched his cheek slowly.

He couldn't argue with that look. She'd begged him for things before, but never with the sadness he was seeing in her now. "Fine."

"And leave me out of it. Go back to the study. I'll be here when you get back. And I'll be wearing a damned nightgown this time." She pointed at the door and waved him out of it.

His father stood in the hallway. "I thought your precious fiancée was coming. Not dressed yet?"

"She's tired," he replied shortly. "And she wants to be left alone."

"Must be that time of the month," his father commented.

Fiyero winced and bit his tongue. "She's tired," he repeated. "And she wasn't exactly expecting me to come to bed angry. Look, Father, I didn't mean to be as harsh as I was. I love Mother, and it does hurt her the way you carry on. I got a little sensitive about it. I'd appreciate it if you didn't equate that with what I have with Elphaba. It's much different. I realize you don't understand that, much like I don't understand your marriage with Mother. Can we please just leave it at that?"

His father sighed. "You do have a lot to learn, but I suppose me telling you isn't going to help. The best way to learn is to experience. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Consider me warned," he said, clenching one fist behind his back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to sleep."

"Sleep? I'm pretty sure that's not what you're so eager to get back to." His father raised his eyebrows at him.

Fiyero snorted. "Maybe not. Would you please go? Maybe spend just a little time with Mother. She'd appreciate it."

His father rolled his eyes. "What you will." He took off down the hall.

Fiyero slipped back into the room quietly. Elphaba was lying on her side reading a book. She hadn't noticed him come in. He watched her for a moment, smiling to himself. He would do anything for her, and he had no intention of ever straying from that. After a moment, knowing she didn't like him staring, he cleared his throat. "You were right. I shouldn't have fought with him."

"It's nice to be right once in a while," she laughed, putting the book down.

"Now are you going to insist on keeping that nightgown on? Because I had other plans."


	38. Chapter 38: Maybe

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Maybe**

"I love an excuse to put on a nice dress," Glinda smiled, twirling in front of the mirror.

"This will probably be the only time I ever wear a nice dress." Elphaba commented, taking a deep breath. The bodice on the dress was constricting.

"This and your wedding."

She froze. "I… wedding?"

"Elphaba, you realize that's where you and Fiyero are headed, right?" Glinda said gently, walking across the room and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did ask me just the other day to go to your engagement party."

"My _fake_ engagement party."

Glinda laughed. "For how long? Elphaba, you can't tell me you're going to refuse when he proposes."

" _When_?" She knew she shouldn't be shocked. He'd made plenty of implications and they'd already talked about children. Of course he had intentions. But she'd done her best to focus on finishing at Shiz instead of focusing on her relationship with him. Perhaps because she still didn't know her answer.

A quiet knock came at the door and Glinda smiled. "He's here. Oh, I'll bet you two look beautiful together." She rushed over and pulled the door open.

Fiyero stood in the doorway and looked at her as he stepped inside. "You look different, Fae." He took her hand and smiled down at her comfortingly. "Not in a bad way, darling. You look absolutely lovely."

Her cheeks flushed. "You look nice."

He kissed her cheek. "I know you don't want to do this, but it'll be over before you know it. We can duck out as early as possible and head back to my room." He lowered his voice. "And then I will pleasure you in every way imaginable."

"I don't want to know what he just said," Glinda muttered, powdering her face.

"Can't we just skip to that part?" Elphaba pleaded, ignoring her roommate.

"Oh, you'll be begging me for mercy by the time we're through, Fae. But later." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And we can sleep late tomorrow and read all day."

He knew exactly what she wanted, didn't he? He always had. And at that point, she realized she knew what her answer would be, and she'd known it all along. She kissed him. "I can live with that."

"You two just go already. I need to be fashionably late, anyway, especially considering I don't have a date. But you should actually be on time. I'll see you there." Glinda shooed them out the door.

He held out his arm for her to take and they walked out the door. "This will be over before you know it. And I'll make you forget all about it tonight, anyway. You really do look beautiful tonight. I mean, you always do. But tonight, you look extravagant. It's different."

"Oh, Yero, please don't. You're too good." But she liked hearing him talk like that, at least a little, though she wouldn't tell him as much. "And you… you look… very handsome." She didn't even know how to put these things into words, but he did look quite nice, though there was never a time when she looked at him and didn't like what she saw. "You clean up well," she teased.

"Only when it comes to you," he laughed. "Now, you know they're going to announce us when we walk in. They're doing it to every couple and every person, actually. They have one of the students who knows just about everyone doing it. I know that'll make you uncomfortable, but just smile and it'll be over with in moments."

She nodded, appreciating how much he was talking her through everything and making this easier for her. Sometimes he puled her out of her comfort zone, yes, but he was always so good about being patient with her, too.

When they reached the ballroom, Fiyero paused before they entered and pulled her to the side, away from the other couples who were entering. "I love you." He kissed her deeply. "I might be a little biased, but I've clearly got the most gorgeous date of the evening. Are you ready to go in?"

"Yes. I'm also ready for you to take a break with the compliments for a few minutes, my sweet." She squeezed his arm. "I'll be fine, and you know the compliments only make me more uncomfortable, not less." While she did enjoy them, he also was starting to go overboard and she didn't need that.

"Of course." He put a hand on her waist and gently guided her through the doors.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjikis and his date, Miss Elphaba Thropp, soon to be his princess, I understand." Came a booming voice that she barely recognized. Someone had magicked the boy's voice so that it amplified around the room.

Elphaba faked a smile and as soon as they stepped away from the doorway, she looked at him, "The entire school knows we're 'engaged,' don't they?"

"I believe that was the point." He reminded her.

"True. Sometimes it feels wrong, though, lying to our friends."

"It was worse before, when we weren't even actually together, Fae. At least this is just an exaggeration, not an all-out lie." He swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor. "We need to dance once. We practiced, remember?"

She let him guide her, following the steps he'd gone over with her. Apparently, part of his training as a boy had been learning things like this. Her father had never bothered with that. He couldn't teach Nessa, since she couldn't walk straight, so he hadn't bothered to teach Elphaba, either. The steps were simple back and forth. She felt strangely refined and calm, focusing only on the rhythm and the movements. When they next song started, they continued to dance.

"We'll stay for a few minutes after we eat and sneak out, how does that sound?" He said as they sat down at a table.

There was some commotion at the door, and Madame Morrible was seen shouting at someone. Upon closer examination, it was Crope and Tibbet. Apparently, Tibbett had decided to be Crope's date, rules or not, and had dressed the part of a woman complete with make-up and fake breasts. Surprisingly, it was quite realistic. If they didn't know Tibbett's face so well, they'd have assumed he was female.

Fiyero brushed an arm over her shoulder. "I had a feeling they'd do something stupid."

"It's not stupid, though. It's silly that they can't bring each other. They love each other, Yero. No one should tell them they can't."

"Fae, the advocate for the disenfranchised," he commented.

"Always," she replied. "You can't tell me it doesn't frustrate you to see how people or creatures who aren't considered 'normal' are treated, Fiyero."

"I does, Fae, but..."

"But not enough to make you want to do something," she finished for him.

"What can you do, Elphaba?"

"I don't know!"

"Fae, calm down. This is a stupid formal, remember?" He put a hand over hers. "Come out to the Vinkus with me this summer. When I'm crowned, I promise I'll help."

"Really?" It hadn't occurred to her, really, that as his queen she could do more than she could as just a regular person. Of course, she wanted to marry him, but the responsibility that came with it scared her. Except maybe there were some responsibilities that she would gladly take on.

"Really, Fae." He kissed her hand. "There would be no disenfranchised people or creatures in the Vinkus, not with me as the king."

"I think I'd like that."


	39. Chapter 39: Patience

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Patience**

"I was thinking I'd ask her after the party," Fiyero told Glinda.

"Can I stay? I'm so far from home anyway that I probably would need to stay until the next day to catch the train."

"Of course. She'd want that, I think."

"And if she says 'no,' what then? Because you need to be prepared for that." Glinda sighed. "I'd hope she doesn't, but you know her."

"If she refuses, I tell her she's welcome to stay and we can continue to be together until she's ready if that's what she wants. I don't think that'll be what she wants, though. She'll run. Assuming that's her answer."

"You're probably right. You're willing to risk that? You don't think you should wait longer?"

"I can't, Glinda. I've been patient with her. I really have. But if she doesn't know for sure by then, she never will and I need to let her go. She can't stay in limbo forever, and we both know that. She either has to stay with me or pursue something else. This is just as much for her as it is for me." Fiyero smiled sadly. "I love her, Glinda. But I understand sometimes that's not enough. If she needs to go, I won't stop her. I want her to be happy, one way or the other, even if it breaks my heart."

Glinda hugged him. "If she doesn't say 'yes,' I might just smack her. You're perfect for her. I may not agree with how this all started, but I still want it to end the right way."

"I'd prefer it never ended. That's why I want to marry her."

Glinda giggled. "You know, she does complain that you get a little cliché. I'm starting to see that, now."

"That's what she does to me," he said.

"How are you going to ask?"

"She sleeps in my room when we stay at Kiamo Ko. I was going to get new sheets, softer ones. I was going to set up some things in my room, an extra bookshelf, a second desk, make it more like a place for both of us. I was actually going to make a lot of the furniture myself. I know how. I'll have the servants get it all set up during the party. When I bring her to _our_ room, I was just going to simply get down on one knee and ask her. I think she'd appreciate being completely alone for that conversation, however she answers."

"Why are you asking me for help when you clearly know exactly what to do? That's perfect and she'll love it."

He smiled. "Good. I've put a lot of thought into it."

"What happens to you if she doesn't accept your proposal and runs?"

"I find some girl in the village that I can at least tolerate."

"So you've thought about it?"

"It's not something I relish thinking about, but yes, I have given thought to it. I also hope that it never has to come to that."

"Me, too. Fiyero, if she runs from you, she runs from all of us. And I know she's thought about running before. She wants to fight, even though I don't think she's certain of what she'd be fighting against. And that would mean abandoning all of us, her friends, her family. I don't want that anymore than you do."

"She'll get herself killed," he said softly.

"Look, let's not think about it. You go perfect your plan. I'll try to work with her on coming to terms with being your queen."

"I thought you said you wouldn't get involved."

"I changed my mind."

"Thank you." Fiyero slipped out of Glinda and Elphaba's room and headed back to his own mechanically, not particularly noticing his surroundings. He was almost to his room when he heard her voice.

"Yero, I was calling across campus and you didn't hear me," she laughed. "I was actually about to head over here anyway, so when I saw you, I figured..."

Had she seen him come from her building? "How long had you been calling after me?"

"Just a tick or two. I'd just left the library."

The library was right next to Three Queens. She hadn't seen where he'd been coming from. "I thought you were going to be in the library all day. Finals are tomorrow."

"If I stare at those books any longer I might lose my mind," she shrugged. "You don't seem as excited about me ditching my studies as I thought you'd be."

"I am," he said quickly. "I was just surprised. I hadn't done the wash and my clothes are everywhere. I usually clean up a bit before you come by."

"I don't mind. I'm surprised you think I would," she laughed. "Fiyero, half the time I'm in your room, both of our clothes are all over the floor."

He couldn't help grinning at that, thinking of the search they'd gone through once when her panties had somehow ended up stuck behind his desk. "True. I don't know why I do it. Habit, I suppose." He unlocked the door and stepped inside, drawing her with him.

"This isn't so bad," she murmured, looking around and putting her bag down.

"You know, you're always telling me that I'm unable to see the bad in you, but I think you have the same problem when it comes to me, Fae. I'm a mess."

"Organized chaos," she decided. "And I love you."

"I can't wait for finals to be over so I can take you home with me and treat you the way you deserve for a few weeks, or months or... however long." He wrapped her in his arms.

"It does sound nice." She smiled up at him. "You're going to let me spend some time alone, right? You can't smother me, Fiyero."

"I know. I had them turn one of the guest rooms into a reading room. You can escape there when you get fed up with me," he teased.

"Really? You did that?" The corners of her mouth tugged up further and her eyes were wide with excitement. "You didn't need to do that, Fiyero. I'm not... I mean, it's only a few months."

"It wasn't a big deal, Fae. They can change it back if you leave. But you realize that you're welcome to stay as long as you please, right?"

"I know. I want to see how we do for the first few weeks before I think about how long I'm staying, Yero. We don't know that we can work long-term. Let's figure that out, first."

He was glad it would have been more than a month when the engagement party was. That should give her enough time to come a conclusion. At least he hoped so. "That's fair." He kissed her deeply. "I can't imagine it not working, though."

"Me, either," she admitted. "It's not like I don't stay with you plenty here. But... I think staying at Kiamo Ko with you might be... I need it. It would be closer to what life would actually be like if we..."

"If we got married?" He prompted quietly.

She stepped back, her hand still in his. "That. Yes. You know that I love you. It's not that. I just..."

"Fae, it's fine. I completely understand." He didn't, not exactly, but he was willing to give her that time. But that was all. If she still wasn't certain, he knew what he had to do, even if it was hard. They couldn't just stay uncommitted and simple forever. But for now, yes, they could, just a little longer.

"You always do." She got closer to him again, sliding an arm around the back of his neck. "You're perfect that way, you know."

He kissed her, tugging her waist against his. "So are you."


	40. Chapter 40: Eventually

**Chapter Forty: Eventually**

She knew before she opened her eyes that she wasn't feeling well. Her throat felt swollen and achy. When she tried to breathe in, it was like broken glass tore through her windpipe and her nose was so stuffed that she couldn't possibly get air without opening her mouth. Elphaba groaned.

"Fae?" Fiyero had been awake. Of course. That was her luck. She'd been here a week and he almost always woke before her. Elphaba had always considered herself an early riser until she discovered that he rose much earlier than she.

She waved him away. "It's nothing." But her throat sounded clogged even as she spoke. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"You don't sound right." Sometimes she cursed how well he knew her.

"I just have a sore throat. It's nothing."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, no you're not. You need rest and food. If you want a book, I can bring it to you, but you're staying in bed today." He got up and got a towel, gently wiping her face. "You're sweating like mad, you know."

She hadn't noticed. "Let me at least go downstairs for breakfast, Fiyero. Your parents will worry."

"I'll tell them you're ill. Maybe they'll even send a nurse up here." She could hear the playful threat in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Stay here and I won't. I'll get you some warm oatmeal; that should be gentle on your throat. Maybe some tea." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not a child for you to take care of," she called after him, but he either didn't hear or he ignored her. She wasn't sure if she was angry at him or grateful. He always brought out things like this in her, confusing her mind. Elphaba knew she _should_ be angry. Or at least she wanted to be. But she wasn't.

He came back in with a tray and a small box to prop it up so she could eat in bed. "Here you are, my love."

"You know you're going to catch this, too, right? I mean, with the amount of bodily fluid that gets swapped between the two of us, there's no way you're not infected." But she began eating, letting the warmth of the oatmeal soothe her burning throat.

"That's assuming that it's something contagious." He kissed her nose. "Or something I'm not already immune to because I've spent my life here. You probably just caught something because you're not used to it out here."

"You'd better hope so, because I am _not_ going to pamper you if you get sick."

"Probably because you'd still be sick, too." He climbed back into the bed beside her. "I can leave you alone, if you want. I just want you to stay in bed."

She smiled at him. "I appreciate the thought, but you can stay, my love. You might get bored."

"I'll grab some books from the library. Do you feel up to reading? I think you should just go back to sleep, but I know you aren't going to listen to me."

She laughed. "I'd like to read for a bit. Maybe I'll fall asleep as I'm reading. My body will go to sleep if I need to. But right now I'm awake." Elphaba reached over to the bedside table where she was keeping her current book. "You don't need to get anything for me at the moment. I haven't finished this book yet."

"I can at least take the tray away so you can get comfortable." He grabbed it. "I'll leave the tea and grab a book. Please at least try to rest, Fae."

She shook him off and looked down at her book, but the words blurred before her and her eyelids began to feel heavy again. Elphaba was asleep before he reentered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking up from his book as she stretched herself out.

"Fine. Like I was before."

"You were shivering."

"I do that when I have nightmares, too, you know."

"You had one?"

"No." She sighed. "Fine, maybe I'm just a bit off. But that's no reason for you to treat me like a child. I can take care of myself, Yero. I don't need you to do this."

"I know, but I like helping you. You're my… mine. I just want you to be comfortable and happy."

"I am happy with you, Yero. You don't need to do anything special." She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his arm. "Do you mind if I lie closer to you? I'm cold."

"I could get you another blanket," he offered.

"I like you better, though," she teased.

"I can't say I disagree," he laughed, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. "Go ahead. Go back to sleep. I'll keep you warm."

"I'm not sleepy," she told him.

"That's what you said hours ago and I came back after a minute to find you fast asleep."

"Well, I mean it this time." She grabbed the book that lay beside her pillow. "I'll just read." This time, she was able to focus a bit better, though her head ached. Occasionally, she'd look over at Fiyero and wonder at how they were able to just be. They could sit there, perfectly silent, doing completely different things and still she felt at peace with him. She'd lived with Glinda for years and never achieved that.

She was sick for several days, though by the second day she was so adamant about getting up and at least eating with his family that he gave in and allowed her to, though he insisted on keeping an arm on her waist when they walked. She hated feeling frail. It must be how Nessa felt all the time, and she pitied her sister for that.

"Did no one ever care for you when you were sick as a child?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes there was a plate left out for me if I missed a meal, but I was expected to just take care of myself. Why? What did your mother do?"

"She sat with me and read to me. And when my stomach ached, she'd rub it. When my head hurt and I was feverish, she'd put cold towels on my forehead. I was never alone when I was sick."

It sounded a little intrusive, but it also sounded nice. "Is that what you'll do for our child?"

"Our child?" He repeated with a smile.

Her face flushed and she hid herself under the blankets. "I'm sick. Let it go. It was a slip of the tongue."

"I rather like the idea," he told her.

"It's not… terrible. Eventually, perhaps…"

"So we have an eventually?"

"At the moment."

"You realize 'at the moment' completely contradicts the idea of 'eventually,'" he told her.

"I hate how smart you are," she said, peeking back up from the blankets. "Most people wouldn't notice that."

"Well, you wouldn't love me if I weren't smart enough to point that out, Fae."

"I told you we have a future. Just shut up and be happy about it."


	41. Chapter 41: Indefinitely

**AN: Two more chapters until the end! I'll post them both tomorrow!**

 **Chapter Forty-One: Indefinitely**

Their engagement party was drawing near, and Fiyero was feeling incredibly nervous. He'd asked Elphaba to borrow the ring back so he could have it cleaned in time for the party, and had put a simple gold band on her finger instead. Of course, when the time came for the party, he'd say there was a problem with it and that they were having a replica made instead and it would take time. She wouldn't suspect, would she? He didn't think she knew.

His mother, however, did suspect. "Son, you are acting so ridiculous you're starting to worry your father. What in Oz is going on?" She stood in his doorway after dinner one night while Elphaba was in the reading room he'd set up for her.

"I… I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me for real. I'm planning on asking right after the engagement party."

His mother hugged him close. "Oh, that's wonderful. But really, Fiyero, you need to stop acting so strange. Your father will wonder. And so will she. I'm assuming you want it to be a surprise."

"As much as it can be. She probably has an idea that it's coming at some point, but I don't think she expects."

"Well, she will if you keep acting like a frightened chicken."

"I'm just afraid she won't accept."

His mother frowned at that and sat beside him. "Do you really think that's a possibility?"

"Very much so. Elphaba loves me, Mother, but she's very, ah, independent. I think the idea of marriage has her a little scared."

"She'll have to get over that."

"I don't know if she can. And Mother, I know you talked to her last time, but please don't meddle this time. I need to do this my own way and let the chips fall where they may." He played with his fingers. "I want to be with her forever, but if she doesn't want the same thing, I don't want her to feel like she has to stay."

His mother nodded. "I think I understand that feeling."

Of course she did. His father, trapped forever with her. That's what she was thinking of that moment; he saw the distant sadness in her eyes. How he wished he could fix it. But he couldn't force his father to love his mother, and he couldn't change the way she felt towards him, either. He hugged her briefly and went back to the topic at hand, "She needs to come to terms with it by herself. I think maybe she has. But there's only one way to know."

"Well, then, I wish you the best of luck. I won't bother you anymore. Just please stop acting like an idiot."

He laughed as his mother left the room and fell back against his bed. Fiyero wondered if Elphaba had noticed his odd behavior. He could always read her, did that mean she could read him, too? Was she simply being polite and not mentioning? Did she know what it meant and was trying to avoid it?

"You're still up," she observed, entering the room several hours later.

"I don't like falling asleep without you," he admitted. "And I've had a lot to think about."

"I've noticed."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You've seemed a little bothered lately. It's the coronation, isn't it? You're nervous about becoming king." She sat next to him and put a hand on his arm. "You'll be wonderful, you know. I can't imagine a better leader than you."

Strangely enough, he hadn't been concerned at all about taking on the role of king. He was more focused on taking on the role of husband, hopefully. "Still, it's a daunting task."

"One you were quite literally born for, Fiyero."

Usually, it was Elphaba who needed comforting, who needed to be told she was strong enough to do something. This time it wasn't the same. "What if it goes wrong?"

She laughed at that. "Then you will handle it exactly as a king should. You are amazing, and nothing should stop you from doing what you're meant to."

How he wished she knew what he was actually worried about. Fiyero kissed her softly on the mouth. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, though a hint of discomfort flashed in her eyes.

"When we talked about coming out here, you made it clear it was temporary. You said you needed to see how we did for a bit before you decided if long-term was possible. You've been here for quite some time now. Have you figured it out?"

She took both of his hands in hers. "I think I'd like to stay for more than just the summer, if that's what you mean. You're not talking about forever, are you?" Her eyes widened. "Fiyero, you're not asking me to marry you…?"

"No, not right now." He smiled. "I just thought it might be good to know how we're doing, where you're at. I know a lot of the time you think I just know, but I do like to check in with you before I make an assumption. And as I've told you, you can stay as long as you want." _Forever, if you would_.

"I know. And I intend to stay somewhat indefinitely, if you don't mind having me hanging around all the time."

"There's nothing better in the world."

She flushed. "Yero my hero, you are too sweet."

But he was too happy to bother with that. She would stay. That meant she was leaning in the direction he had been praying for. He felt his nerves calm somewhat. Asking her didn't seem so frightening, all of the sudden. Fiyero was certain he hadn't been mistaken that there had been hope and excitement in her eyes when she'd thought he might be asking for her hand.

Glinda arrived a day before the party and took up most of Elphaba's time for the day, which worked out well for him because he was busy preparing his arrangements. Of course, Glinda probably knew that and that's why she was doing so. He didn't see Elphaba until they went to bed that night.

The moment she entered the room, he pulled her into his arms and began to undress her. He didn't know what would happen the next day, and he was going to enjoy her while he had her. She didn't seem to notice, perhaps because he often got overly affectionate and heated with her. That night, he kept her up for hours, listening to her sweet cries of ecstasy, loving the way his name sounded as it fell breathless from her lips, tasting each part of her body, diving into her depths and burying himself there, praying he'd never have to let her go.

"If you keep me up any later, I'll never have the energy for the party, Yero." She teased. "Don't get me wrong, I am thoroughly enjoying this, but you are a little enthusiastic tonight and we really should rest."

He kissed her lips slowly, running his tongue over her lower lip and then exploring her mouth. After a moment, he drew back and said, "I'm sorry, sweet Fae. How can I help myself when I look at you?"

She ran a hand through his tousled hair and grinned. "I don't know. Sometimes the passion between us scares me it's so intense."

"There are moments when I forget who I am without you, what it's like to be apart from you, like everything I do is wrapped up in you."

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way sometimes." She took a deep breath. "Yero, I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I hate to think how soft and pathetic that sounds, but it's true."

He grabbed her waist and tugged her against him. "It's not pathetic, Fae. It's just love."

"It can't be this way for everyone, Fiyero."

"I don't think it is." He murmured, running a finger along her torso, tracing the line of her abdomen. "This is going to sound incredibly cliché, but I think this isn't the love other people experience. This is deeper, somehow. Like… like it was meant to be."

At those words, she flushed. "Maybe, just maybe it was."


	42. Chapter 42: No More Excuses

**Chapter Forty-Two: No More Excuses**

She skipped breakfast the next morning, preferring to sleep in after the late night she'd had with Fiyero. After she rubbed oil on her aching muscles (refusing Fiyero's offer of "help" since she knew it would only cause further distraction), dressed and grabbed a bit of toast, she headed to find her best friend.

Glinda had been sitting in the small library, waiting expectantly with her eyebrows raised. "Up late, Elphaba?"

"Oh, stop."

"We'll have to get ready for the party in a few hours or so, you know."

"I don't see why we have to spend so much time getting ready for this stupid party when I'm not even actually engaged."

Glinda patted the couch beside her. "Let's talk about that."

"Please, don't." But she sat down. "I told him I'd stay. That's enough for now. If he wants more than that, he can tell me."

"And when he does tell you? What will you say?"

"I…"

"Just agree, will you? He's good for you, Elphie. And he loves you. I know it scares you, but you are so happy with him and you should stay happy. Please, give it a chance."

"I've given it a chance for a year now, you realize that, right?"

"I mean give marriage a chance, give the idea a chance. Stop obsessing over your preconceived notions on the idea of marriage and just think about whether or not you want him. It's that simple, Elphie."

As was usual lately, Glinda had a point. Her doubts had never had anything to do with Fiyero, but with the thought of forever, or the idea of marriage or children. That wasn't fair. The only thing that mattered should be him, right? "I don't know how to do simple."

"Don't worry about what you don't know how to do! What did I just tell you?"

"I worry. It's in my nature."

"You need to just let love take its course."

"I don't trust love enough for that."

"You trust him, right?"

"Of course."

"Then do what your heart tells you."

"Glinda, I've told you, the heart tells us nothing. That's a silly turn of phrase."

The young woman threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible. Just promise me, Elphie, that you'll consider marrying him?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

She didn't see Fiyero until moments before they entered the large hall where they were holding the engagement party. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful. As usual. You also look regal, just like a future queen should."

Elphaba decided not to remind him that she wasn't actually going to be queen. Instead, she nodded and asked, "How bad is this going to be? How many people will be here?"

"Quite a few, and they won't all be from my tribe. The kings of the other two tribes and their families have been invited. Everyone will want to see you, probably to meet you. I know this is a lot of pressure and I'm sorry, my love."

But it didn't scare her much. After everything they'd been through, this was just one more step. It wasn't so daunting when she saw it that way. Besides, if so many people wanted to meet her, she'd only have to say one or two things to each person, probably the same thing over and over. That should be simple enough.

His father introduced them. "I thought it would be a fitting occasion to have this celebration before my son's coronation tomorrow. As I'm sure you've heard, my son has chosen a bride. I would've preferred they'd been married already, but since he met his intended at school, the two of them have managed to avoid making any plans." The man turned to Fiyero and Elphaba, who stood in the corner of the room. "No more excuses, you two. Being busy with school isn't going to work anymore."

Elphaba swallowed hard. She hadn't thought about that. How much longer could she stay here without their little ruse being discovered? Shiz had helped them avoid making permanent plans, but, as his father had just so keenly pointed out, that was no longer a valid excuse. Fiyero squeezed her hand and she forced yet another smile.

"Now, the soon-to-be-wed couple will start off the dancing." Fiyero's father gestured to the center of the room as a small band began to play.

Fiyero pulled her to the middle of the hall and led her easily in a formal dance. She was so focused on making sure she got it right that she didn't even think about all the people who might be watching them. At the end, he drew her in for a deep kiss and the partygoers cheered.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked him as they sat down.

"I'd just like to make it through tonight." He replied.

She'd thought the party was more stressful for her than him, but looking at the concern on his face, maybe she'd been wrong. Was he worried about being found out? Did he think this wouldn't hold up under pressure? Elphaba slid her hand back into his and gave him a comforting smile, which seemed to surprise him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too. Are you ready for the onslaught of people wanting to meet the future queen? You probably won't get up much all night. They'll come to you. I can stay with you if you want, Fae."

"If you want to. I think I can do this. I know I can get blunt and mean, but I also know how to handle myself, Fiyero."

"I know you can, believe me." He kissed her cheek. "I'll mingle a little, then. If we're in separate places, maybe not as many people will flock to us."

"That's a good idea."

"I might send Glinda over, though."

"It couldn't hurt."

Before Fiyero left the table, a middle-aged man came up and bowed to them. "Prince Fiyero, Mistress Elphaba."

Fiyero bowed in return. "King Nadko. I'm glad to see you here."

Elphaba stood and curtseyed. "A pleasure."

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. You see, I was the first of any of the Vinkun royalty to marry outside the Vinkus. My wife is a Quadling. She couldn't make it tonight. No one has married outside the Vinkus or much less outside their own tribe since I married my wife, and no one ever had before. I might not have come tonight, but when I heard you were marrying a young woman from Munchkinland, I wanted to be here."

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal," Elphaba said softly.

"I remember your wedding. I was very young, but I was there." Fiyero smiled at the man. "I suppose I should thank you. You set the precedent. I don't know if my parents would've allowed me to break tradition if it hadn't been done before – and successfully, I might add. You've forged some sort of alliance with the Quadlings, haven't you? A trade agreement? The Yunamata are known for it now."

"Yes. Maybe you can do the same. It is time we started to expand our views, isn't it?" He shook Fiyero's hand. "I wish you both the best."

"Thank you kindly," Elphaba smiled and curtseyed again.

By that point, a small line of people had begun to surround her and Fiyero excused himself. Glinda came up beside her and patted her shoulder. "Hey, Elphie."

She looked gratefully at her roommate and then back at the crowd of curious people, smiling politely and nodding as they spoke to her, not remembering a single name. It went on like that for what must've been hours. It only took minutes for her to start to wish she was back in the bedroom with Fiyero. Of course, by the time they headed back there, she was so exhausted she couldn't think of anything but sleep.

Fiyero followed her to his room, yawning. "That felt like so much longer than it was. It was tedious. But you did so well, Fae."

She laughed, reaching for the doorknob. "No wonder you kept me up all night. You knew I'd be too tired to do much of anything tonight. I just want to get back to your room…" She opened the door and froze.

"Our room, I hope," he murmured.


	43. Chapter 43: Now or Never

**Chapter Forty-Three: Now or Never**

Fiyero stood behind her as she slowly took in the bedroom. He'd been lucky Glinda had kept her occupied all day so he'd had time to arrange things just as he wanted. After her eyes traveled the room, she wandered towards the shelves, filled with books he'd ordered from the City, her hand running over the spines delicately, as though they would come apart at her touch. She then went to the desk, tracing her fingers along the grain of the wood. She turned to him. "Fiyero, what did you… why…?"

He led her to the bed and sat her down on it and then got down on one knee, watching her eyes get wide as he did so. "Because I don't want this to be my room where you're just visiting anymore, Fae. I want it to be ours."

"Are you…?"

"Shh, Fae, let me finish."

She nodded quietly.

"Elphaba, I know that maybe this still scares you, but I'm not going to hide from the question any longer. I've known for a long time that I wanted to marry you. I realize that maybe this wasn't what you planned for your life, and you weren't in my plans, either, but I can't live without you now. Please, Elphaba, will you marry me?" He took the simple gold band off her finger and brought out the one she'd been wearing before, the one that had belonged to his grandmother.

"Can I say something before I answer?"

He felt his heart drop. If she felt the need to explain her answer, it probably wasn't the one he wanted to hear. "Go ahead."

"Maybe I've been afraid, and I've run away and fought you. You seem to think that means I don't love you, when it meant the opposite. I loved you so much I wanted to spare you from the craziness that would come with loving me. But I realize now that wasn't the right thing, and that being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I will never run again, Fiyero. Yes. I will marry you."

Watching the ring slide onto her finger for the second time meant so much more, and he stared quietly at her fingers for a moment before looking back up at her and realizing there were small tears in her eyes. He kissed them away. "I… I don't even know what to say. I'm overjoyed. I was scared…"

"I know. And I've thought maybe this would be coming. Not tonight, but sometime soon. I also knew I would accept."

He took both of her hands in his. "You don't know what it means to hear you say that."

She stood and pulled him into a standing position as well, standing on her toes and kissing his lips quickly. "I suppose that means we actually have to plan a wedding, huh?"

He was still smiling stupidly. "Yes, I guess it does."

"Glinda's staying the night tonight. Something about traveling back and train times. Or was that…?"

He laughed. "A little bit of both."

"So she knew?"

"Yes."

"Then she's going to want to know what I said."

He pushed her towards the door. "So is my mother. You go talk to Glinda."

"I'm so tired. She's going to talk my ear off, Yero."

"I'll come rescue you after I've talked to my mother," he promised.

"Can't I just go with you to tell your mother? We can tell Glinda together in the morning."

"She'd kill me if she thought you told someone else first. She'd kill you, too. Now go." He watched her drag herself down the hall, trying to calm the new wave of energy he'd just gotten from her answer. He headed the other direction towards his mother's room.

When she looked at him, she knew immediately. "She said 'yes!'" His mother engulfed him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I hadn't even told…"

"I can see it in your face. You were either going to come in here looking completely despondent or you'd be beaming. You're beaming and I'm so excited!"

"I am, too, Mother. I was afraid there for a moment I'd be coming to you with different news, but she surprised me."

"Well, she always seems to surprise you."

"That's part of what I love about her." He stood awkwardly for a moment. "I need to go rescue her. She's telling her friend and she's exhausted."

His mother laughed. "Go. Be happy."

When he arrived at the guest room Glinda was staying in, the two girls were hugging and Elphaba looked supremely uncomfortable. He snorted and Elphaba glared at him. "I'm guessing Elphaba told you the good news?"

Glinda released Elphaba from her clutches and ran over and hugged Fiyero. "I'm glad it went well. I was hoping for you."

"How much did she know?" Elphaba demanded.

"Pretty much all of it." He shrugged sheepishly. "I needed to make sure I was going about this the right way."

"I can't wait for the wedding. Oh, Elphie, you will make such a lovely bride."

Elphaba winced at that. "Me in white? Ugh."

"That's actually not the traditional color out here," Fiyero told her.

"It's not? What is it?"

"Red."

"That's… better." She still didn't look pleased, but he figured she wouldn't be happy wearing a formal gown in any occasion, so he didn't let it disturb him.

"That's an interesting choice," Glinda commented. "Why?"

"Well, purity isn't exactly the symbol of marriage out here."

Glinda giggled. "I noticed. No one cares that you two basically live together."

"And white is supposed to represent purity. Red represents passion. So out here, wedding gowns are usually red."

"You two have always been very passionate, so I suppose it's fitting." Glinda sat down on her bed. "Thank you for letting me stay, Fiyero. I don't think I could've sat on a train and waited days for a letter telling me how it went."

Elphaba smiled at that. "I'm glad you stayed, too." But she gave Fiyero a look.

"Now, Glinda, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal her back." He reached out and took Elphaba in his arms. "I think we need to celebrate on our own a bit."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. I'll see you before I leave in the morning. Have a good night, you two. Don't stay up too late."

When they got back into the bedroom, Elphaba immediately curled up on the bed. "I hope you weren't serious when you talked about celebrating. You kept me up all night last night, Yero, and tonight was exhausting. Tomorrow after Glinda leaves, I'd be glad to, but right now I just want to rest."

"That's fine, sweet Fae. We have the rest of our lives to celebrate."

Her eyes were wide at that, a joyful smile creeping into her features. "We do, don't we?"

"I know this isn't what you planned for you life, Elphaba, but I really hope it's what you want."

"It wasn't what I planned, but it's better, Fiyero. This is everything I could ever have wanted."


End file.
